


You Belong to Me

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Night Five, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna accepts the job from Casey Reed after Night Five.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Donna walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment with her coveted brown paper bag. This day was awful, absolutely awful. Well, that wasn’t true. The day was okay; it was the night that was horrible. Between the missing reporter, the job offer and Josh’s near non-reaction to it, Donna just wanted to curl up with her comfort food and forget it. She wanted to forget the reporter’s wife’s break down in CJ’s office and forget that Josh seemed completely unphased by the possibility that she was offered a job tonight that would more than triple her current salary. He seemed so sure that she wouldn’t take it, and she didn’t know if that upset her more than the fact that he was probably right. 

She stopped when she reached the landing to her floor and saw Josh himself sitting outside her apartment door. His head was back against the door and his eyes were closed. She watched him for a minute, wondering what he was doing there. 

“Did you go to Maryland for the Ben and Jerry’s, Donna?” he smirked opening his eyes. “I’ve been out here forever.” 

“You have not.” she scoffed, not spending too much time wondering how he knew it was her there without opening his eyes. He stood up and leaned against the doorframe while she moved to unlock the door. “What are you doing here?” she asked with a sigh. 

“I wanted to apologize.” he said softly, as she opened the door and he followed her inside. 

Well, she wasn’t expecting that. She turned to him, wide eyed. He shrugged out of his coat and moved to her small kitchen, grabbing two spoons and two beers from the fridge, then returning to the living room, where she was still gaping at him. 

“What for?” she asked. He wasn’t unusually obnoxious today, and he certainly didn’t do anything out of the ordinary to upset her. 

“I should have been a better friend to you tonight.” he said. 

She scrunched her forehead and sat down on the couch, still staring at him in confusion. He put the two beers and spoons on the coffee table in front of them and took the bag from her hand, setting it next to the beer, then dropped down on the couch next to her. 

“What?” 

“I went into some shutdown mode when you told me about the job.” he said. “I’ll never find a better assistant than you, Donna, but if I was half the friend to you that you are to me, I’d be encouraging you to take the job. You’d be really good at it.” 

“I don’t understand.” she said shaking her head. “You don’t want me to work with you anymore?” 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” he said hastily. “Quite frankly, I just kind of assumed you’d always work with me, no matter where I was. But I always thought about me and never that you might want more, and this would be a great opportunity for you.” 

“I don’t understand.” she said again. “Have I done something wrong? Are you...mad at me for something?” 

Josh sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. Was he really so much of a tyrant at work that when he finally saw the forest through the trees she thought he wasn’t looking out for her best interests? 

“No, not at all.” 

“Because I didn’t know it was going to be a job interview.” she said hastily. “I thought we were just catching up. I’m just as surprised as you are that he offered me the job.” 

“That’s just it, Donna, I’m not surprised.” he said. “He’s right. You’re perfect for that job. You should take it.” 

“But, we’d never...” she began, but trailed off when she realized where that thought was going. They’d never see each other because of the crazy hours he, they, worked. Not to mention he had just started dating Amy Gardner, so any free time he had, which was never much, would go to her anyway. 

“Never what?” he asked. She shook her head, as if to shake the thought away. They worked well together because they spent so much time together, and apparently, that was it. He really didn’t think of her as more than his assistant. An assistant, apparently, he was tired of now. She wondered briefly if this was the new influence of Amy Gardner, but then felt foolish for it. 

“Nothing.” she said, but he could draw his own conclusions, and it seemed as if she wouldn’t give voice to her fears, which meant he’d have to. 

“If you took the job, and I do think you should, you wouldn’t forget about me, right, Donna?” he asked tentatively, and her head snapped up to meet his eyes. He saw hope there, and it gave him the courage to continue. “Because I’ll miss you like crazy.” 

“Really?” she asked smiling. 

“Of course.” he nodded. “You’re my closest friend.” 

“It hasn’t felt like that lately.” she whispered, dropping her gaze to her lap. 

“Are you kidding me?” he blurted, shocked that she could think that. 

“Well, that whole Cliff thing...” she started and trailed off, unwilling to talk about it again. 

“Exactly, Donna.” he said. “There’s not a person on the planet I would have done that for.” 

“I’m just surprised is all.” she confessed. 

“You can’t possibly be more surprised at the moment than I am, Donna.” he chuckled. “I mean, God, you were gone for an hour tonight and I was all messed up. But you’ll be so good at that, and I just don’t want you to ever resent me for making you stay around or something.” 

“You’re my closest friend, too, Josh.” she smiled. “Seeing you every day isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” 

He smiled back, and she couldn’t help but wonder what really brought this on. The job WAS tempting, but she was afraid that she wouldn’t get to see him anymore, and he had become so important to her. Vital, if she let herself admit it. But if he still wanted to hang out with her, then it began to seem like a possibility. She liked the possibility that they could go hang out in public and not have to watch what they say so the wrong person didn’t overhear and misinterpret their relationship. She liked the idea that she could step out of his shadow and people would see her as more than his assistant. And if he wanted to stay her friend and wanted to hang out with her with any frequency, she could still watch out for him. Nobody bothered to do anything about the problem last time until he exploded in the Oval Office, and by then, she’d already gone to Leo. 

Wait a minute. 

“Did Stanley tell you to do this?” she asked. 

He blinked quickly and looked at her in confusion. “What?” 

“Stanley.” Donna repeated. “You met with him tonight. I didn’t think anything was wrong, and so I was really surprised that he came, but...” 

“I wasn’t...Stanley didn’t come for me.” he said quickly. “I just gave him a tour.” Well, it was mostly the truth. “God, Donna, were you worried about that?” 

“Yeah, a little.” she confessed. “Mainly, I just couldn’t believe I missed something.” 

He sat there stunned by her confession. It never occurred to him what the tour would look like to Donna. Leo had asked Josh to bring in Dr. Keyworth for the President quietly. It wouldn’t look so curious to others if he was there talking to Josh. Admittedly, Josh was a little annoyed by the cover, but during the whole MS stuff, it would look worse for the President to look like he was seeing a psychiatrist. 

“No.” he said leaning over and pulling her to a hug. “I’m all right, Donna. I never thought...you didn’t miss anything, I’m fine.” 

“Who would see it, Josh?” she asked into his shoulder. “If I wasn’t there, who would see it?” 

“You, I hope.” he said. “This is exactly why I still want to see you, if you take the job. Nobody knows me like you do.” 

“You don’t think Amy would have a problem with it?” the words were out before she could stop them. 

“Amy and I...don’t really work.” he said, surprising even himself, and pulling out of the hug. “She keeps talking politics; she keeps picking fights. I don’t think we want the same things.” 

“What do you want?” she whispered. 

“Somebody who won’t do that.” he said simply. 

“You really think I should take it?” she asked with a small smile. 

“I really do.” he assured, though it hurt to say it. “It’s a great opportunity for you.” 

“And you won’t be too busy to hang out with me?” she asked cautiously. 

“No.” he answered immediately, but at her knowing look, amended his answer. “Well, we are in an election year, but I swear I’ll really try not to be. I mean, at the very least we can do lunch.” 

“A standing lunch.” she smiled. 

“A standing lunch.” 

“A standing lunch AND brunch on Sundays.” 

“Brunch on Sundays? Have you ever known me to do brunch? That’s so....Sam.” she laughed at him as he crinkled up his face in obvious disgust. 

“You can call it something else.” 

“In the fall, I’m going to call it Sunday afternoon football.” 

“Right.” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Seriously, Donna.” he said softly. “I’m counting on you to make sure I make the time.” 

“I will.” she assured. “In fact, I’ll put it on your schedule myself before I go.” 

“So, you’re going to take it?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” she said slowly. “I’m going to take it.” 

“Good for you.” he said with a smile that reflected a happiness that he in no way actually felt. 

TBC


	2. You Belong to Me

“So, she’s really leaving you?” CJ asked walking into Josh’s office. It was late at night and he’d sent Donna home, so he could brood on his own. 

“She’s leaving the job, yes.” he said, resting his face in his hand, propped up on his elbow. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Nothing.” he shrugged. 

“You’re not going to try to convince her to stay?” 

“I’m the one that told her to do it.” 

“Really?” 

“Why is everyone so surprised by that?” 

“Because she’s the assistant we all wanted at one point or another. She’s really good and everyone likes her.” 

“Right. She’s really good. She’s outgrown this, CJ. Working for me forever was never my intention. It was to prep her for something like this.” 

“Wasn’t it?” she smirked. 

“Well, it certainly wasn’t my original intention.” he confessed. 

“You did the right thing, mi amore.” she said softly. 

“I know.” he said. 

“You do?” 

“Of course I do.” he said. “If I hadn’t done the right thing, I wouldn’t feel so shitty about it.” 

“So, does this mean...” CJ trailed off. 

“Mean what?” he asked. 

“That you and Donna are gonna get together?” 

“Get together for what?” he asked. 

“You’re not serious.” she asked. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re not really this clueless.” 

“CJ, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“Josh! She’s not going to be your assistant anymore! You can ask her out.” 

“Oh, that.” 

“Yes, that.” she said frustrated. 

He shrugged again, but didn’t say a word. Of course, it was one of the things he’d thought about when he weighed the pros and cons of her taking the job, but he wasn’t going to tell CJ that. He wasn’t going to let anyone think that he was only encouraging her to take the job so that he could get her into bed. He had a feeling he could do that without the job offer. 

But he was telling Donna the truth about Amy. They’d gone on a couple of dates and though he was attracted to her, they just weren’t working. The conversation always turned to what she thought the administration should be doing on a whole string of issues. It was like she was lobbying him and he didn’t really appreciate the angle. What was worse was, he knew she was still seeing John Tandy and it was only a matter of time before that became an issue. 

He’d come to realize that his heart really wasn’t in a pursuit of Amy after all. When it started, he’d, admittedly, still been mad at Donna for Cliff Calley. It took him weeks to pinpoint his anger, and he was surprised when he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t so much mad at her for lying to congress to protect him, as he was that she’d spent the night with Cliff...twice. And he had no right to be mad, which only made it worse. 

He would be a mess at work without her, but the possibility of having her to see at the end of the day, somehow made it worth it. 

CJ sighed when she realized she wasn’t going to get anything else out of him. “Don’t stay here too long, Josh. If she finds out you fell asleep here, she’ll tear into you in the morning.” 

He didn’t say anything as CJ left his office. After tomorrow, Donna would be none the wiser if he slept in his office or not, and that thought was profoundly depressing. 

“You’re still here.” Sam said appearing in his office door where CJ just stood. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Tomorrow’s Donna’s last day.” Sam noted. 

“Yes, it is.” 

“I thought you’d be half way through a bottle of scotch by now.” 

“Well, the night’s not over yet.” Josh smirked. 

“Almost, it’s 11:30.” 

“I’m not going to get to drunk.” Josh assured. “It was my idea that she take the job.” 

“Yeah, but I still don’t know why.” 

“She’s my friend and it’s a great opportunity for her.” Josh said simply. 

“Yeah, but Josh, you’re selfish.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I just mean that here we are in the midst of the MS hearings, with reelection looming, an election that’s looking like it’s going to be incredibly close, and you’re losing the one person who would keep you grounded through it.” Sam noted. 

“I’m not losing her, Sam.” Josh said. “She’s going to another job, a job with much better hours than this one, a job that she can do mostly from home, or, you know, on the road, and a job where she’d be making nearly three times what she is now. She lives here in Washington, when her entirely family is in Wisconsin. Making more money so she can get home to see them once in a while, is a good thing.” 

Sam smiled across the desk at his old friend. He and Josh had been friends for decades now and never in that entire time, had Sam seen Josh do something so selfless for someone else. True, Josh was always fighting for what he believed to be the greater good, always fighting for the little guy, but Josh wasn’t someone who liked to be personally inconvenienced, and since he’d met Donna, that had never been an issue. Donna’s last day was tomorrow. Two days from now, Josh’s professional world was going to be turned upside down, and he seemed to be taking it in stride. 

“I have to say, I’d never thought I’d see the day when I saw Josh Lyman become a cliche.” Sam chuckled. 

“Please.” Josh scoffed. 

“You are, my friend. You’re the oldest cliche in the book.” 

“And which one would that be?” Josh challenged. 

“If you love something, set it free.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Josh arrived home that evening, or early the next morning, more accurately, he was surprised to see Donna in his living room, in tears on his couch. 

“Are you all right?” he asked immediately moving to her. 

“I can’t do it, Josh.” she gulped. “I can’t do that job. Who am I kidding? I’m in so far over my head.” 

“You’re not.” 

“I am.” she insisted. “I am so completely screwed, as Toby says.” 

“Donna, you’re going to be amazing.” he assured. “And you tell me, what political pundit in town has full and constant access to the White House senior staff?” 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” Josh assured with a smile. “You’re not a lobbyist, you’re not a reporter. I’ve seen that website. It presents both sides equally. None of us have anything to lose by taking your calls.” 

“Kay.” she smiled. 

“And the election coverage you’ll have is going to be off the hook.” he promised. 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah. You can expect your republican consultant to meet with a strange accident in a few months.” 

“Josh.” she laughed, lightly tapping his arm. 

“You feeling better now?” 

“Yeah.” she smiled. “I just...” 

“What?” 

“I just can’t believe that in two days, I’m not going to be working for you anymore.” 

“Well, that’s the downside.” he agreed. He couldn’t believe it either, quite frankly. “But what’s worse than that is, I’m probably going to blow through all the minutes on my cell calling you.” 

“I hope you do.” she said softly. 

“You hope I have an outrageous cell phone bill?” 

“Yeah. It means you need me.” 

“I’ll always need you, Donnatella.” he smiled. 

She looked at his face, one she’d come to know so well, and she saw that he believed in her. He always had. Since the day they met, he had seen something in her that no one else had, not even herself. He had seen her potential, and now he was making sure she reached it. 

“I should head home.” she said standing up. 

“It’s late.” he said. “Just stay here.” 

“Thanks for the offer, Josh, but seeing as how I’m not drunk, I’m well aware of how incredibly uncomfortable this couch is.” 

“Take my bed. I’ll sleep out here.” 

“I don’t need you complaining about how achy you are from sleeping on this thing on my last day at work.” 

“Well, I have a king sized bed.” he countered. “I’m sure we can both fit.” 

“I’ll have to go home and get changed. I’ll be late.” 

“What are they going to do? Fire you?” he argued, taking her hand and heaving her off the couch. “Besides, I know your boss, for a little while longer anyway.” 

“Fine.” she sighed dramatically. “You better not be a bed hog.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have any complaints.” he laughed and she followed him to his bedroom. He pulled out an old pair of pajamas of hers that she kept there last fall when she’d end up staying the night with him. If he still had these, she was reasonably sure he’d still have her spare toothbrush, too. She wasn’t disappointed. Upon further inspection, she found some shampoo and conditioner she had brought over then under the sink. She smiled warmly. She didn’t know why it made her so happy to see, but it did. 

She got changed, brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she reemerged from the bathroom, he disappeared into it. She crawled under the covers of the bed, and tried to settle herself to one side, but succeeded only in ending up in the middle. When he came into the room, he shut off the light and crawled into bed, too. He, too, ended up in the middle of the bed, inches away from her, but not touching at all. 

She was struck by how good he looked like this, lying next to her in a bed. He seemed to be watching her carefully. 

“What?” she asked with a slow smile. 

“Nothing.” he said softly with a shrug. He had one more day. One more day, and he could tell her that her lying in his bed with him was a sight he wouldn’t mind getting used to. Because it wasn’t until this moment that he was absolutely sure he had made the right decision encouraging her to take the job. In this moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this wasn’t the last time he’d see her just like this in his bed. He couldn’t wait for morning to come so he could find out what waking up with her felt like. He smiled just thinking about it. 

“What?” she asked again, her smile growing. 

“Nothing.” he said again. 

“What’s that goofy grin for?” 

“I’m just...proud of you.” he said. 

“I owe you everything, Josh.” she said, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. 

“No, you don’t. All I did was give you a job. A job, I might add, that you already went ahead and gave yourself.” She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, as he continued. “You did it all yourself.” 

“Thank you.” she said softly, laying her hand over his, and he let her fingers fall in between his, loving the way they looked against the sheets. Before long, they were asleep. 

TBC


	3. You Belong to Me

“Well, this is typical.” came a familiar voice from Josh’s office door. He smiled, but didn’t look up from the file he was reading, though he hadn’t been able to concentrate on it all night. 

“And why’s that?” he asked to his desk with a smirk. 

“It’s 8:30 at night, you’re reading by crappy light, and you’ve still got your poor assistant here.” 

He finally looked up at her with his head propped up on his hand. She looked amazing to him. She’d been gone a week and a half and he missed her more than he thought he could. They emailed, and they’d left messages back and forth for each other, but they hadn’t connected yet. And now, she was standing in his office door, leaning up against the door jam like she had a thousand times before. 

“Well, she’s still learning the job. She’s got big shoes to fill.” he said softly with a smile. 

She crossed her arms in front of her and smiled. “Well, let’s just hope she doesn’t fill all of them.” She grinned knowingly at him, and any bystanding eavesdropper might not have caught the connotations to her statement, but they rang loud and clear to Josh. 

“That’s unlikely.” he said softly. 

“I don’t know.” Donna said glancing over her shoulder to her old desk. “She’s young, friendly, brunette...” 

“Brunettes aren’t my type.” Josh said playfully, leaning back in his chair now and locking his hands behind his head. 

“All evidence to the contrary.” Donna scoffed. 

He shrugged one shoulder indifferently. This was strange ground for them. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them to pursue this...thing...between them after she left the White House, but neither seemed too sure how to proceed, and both seemed unsure of their footing. 

“Who let you in the building anyway?” he snarked. 

“Toby.” she smiled. 

“Toby?” he frowned. “You didn’t want to come see me?” He couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice, try as he might. 

“Do you not see me standing in your office?” she countered. He didn’t look convinced. “I needed Toby’s help with something.” He scowled further, and she chuckled. He was clearly trying to figure out what she could possibly need Toby’s help with that she couldn’t come to him with. Rather than make him suffer longer, she decided to come clean. “Writing, Josh.” she confessed with a smile. “I wanted him to look over something I wrote for the website. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t bad writing.” 

“Do I get to see it, too?” he asked with a goofy grin. 

“I don’t know.” she said coyly, wondering when they landed back in high school. 

“Come on.” he whined. 

“We’ll see. I’m kind of nervous about it.” 

“Oh, but you’re not too nervous to show Toby?” he asked indignantly. 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. “Toby’s not...you.” 

“You’re afraid of what I’m going to think about it?” 

“Maybe.” she said softly looking down at her shoes. 

“How many times do you call me an idiot in it?” he asked skeptically. 

“None!” she yelped, pulling her gaze back up to his. 

“I’m only kidding.” he laughed, rising out of his chair and walking closer to her. 

“It’s a bi-partisan website.” she reminded. 

“I know; I’ve read it.” 

“You have?” 

“Of course.” 

She had no idea why that made her so happy. Yes, she did. It meant he took an interest in what she was doing and the things she was pursuing. It meant he was checking up on her to make sure he hadn’t encouraged her right in to a mistake. 

“Mr. Lyman?” came a soft voice poking her head in. The young brunette looked a little intimidated. 

“Josh.” Josh sighed. “Please, Carrie, stop calling me Mr. Lyman.” 

“You’re the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning.” Carrie replied. 

“I’m well aware.” 

“This is the White House.” 

“Again, a fact that’s not lost on me.” 

“It’s a position that deserves respect.” 

“Did you hear that, Donna? It’s a position that deserves respect.” Josh said with a haughty grin at his former assistant. 

“Well, your drunk ass has never shown up on Carrie’s doorstep.” Donna smiled sweetly and Josh rolled his eyes. 

“We’re informal with our staff.” Josh said, turning his attention back to Carrie. 

“Whatever.” Carrie replied. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need me anymore tonight. It’s getting kind of late, and I wanted to meet some friends for a drink.” 

“Sure.” Josh said. It felt weird letting his assistant leave early, or what he considered early. But really, it was only Donna he was ever interested in keeping late. 

Carrie disappeared and discreetly pulled the office door closed behind her. “I bet the little robot brings you coffee, too.” Donna said with a slight jealous hiss. After all, Carrie was cute, and intent on showing him the proper respect, something that was sure to swell his ego more. 

“I refuse to dignify that with a response.” Josh said evasively, returning to his desk. 

“She does!” Donna shrieked pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Oh, Joshua, how COULD you!?” 

“What? My assistant brings me coffee. What crime have I committed?” 

“Geez, Donna, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” she grumbled sitting down on the arm of a visitor’s chair. 

“Are you jealous?” he asked suddenly. 

“What?” her head snapped up to meet his eyes. 

“You are.” he smirked, rounding his desk again. 

She hopped up off the chair and backed up, as he slowly pursued her. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“You’re totally jealous.” he smiled. “You’re afraid I’m going to think she’s a better assistant than you.” 

“Please.” she said with an unconvincing scoff. “I’m sure she can’t hold a candle to me.” 

“You’re right, she can’t.” he said stopping short. 

“Really?” 

“Her research skills aren’t near what yours are, she’s not as fast as you are, she’s pleasant enough, but she can’t keep up with me in the corridors, and she’s too scared to go near Leo’s office, which is presenting a bit of a problem for me.” he confirmed. “She can’t hold a candle to you, no one will. She does try though, so I guess that’s something.” 

She smiled at him. She wasn’t sure what she was so happy about. Half of her felt terrible for leaving him with someone who couldn’t take care of him the way she did, the other half of her though loved that he was telling her he missed her. She missed him, too. 

She liked her new job, but nobody but Casey talked to her. They all knew who she was, and they didn’t all have good opinions about her being there. Some thought she wasn’t qualified; some thought she wouldn’t be partisan; some thought she wouldn’t be able to hack it in the real world of politics and she’d go running back to her cushy job at the White House before the end of the year. 

That’s why she wanted Toby’s help with her first piece. She wanted to knock it out of the park. Toby had been impressed by her draft, and he had helped her polish the language and rhetoric without changing her voice. 

But she didn’t want to just impress her new co-workers. She also wanted to impress Josh. He believed in her. He had believed in her enough to push her at a job he thought she could do well and she’d be devastated if she let him down. 

“Well, apparently, your assistant does have time reading skills.” Donna hedged, taking another cautionary step back from him. 

“Yes.” Josh agreed. “That’s one of her perks.” 

“Well, the reason I stopped by was because I figured, given the time, you hadn’t eaten dinner yet.” she stumbled along. 

“You’re asking me to dinner?” he replied, eyebrows raised. 

“No.” she said quickly. 

“So, then you’re just trying to prove how well acquainted you are with my work habits.” 

“I thought if you were hungry we could go get something to eat.” 

“But, you’re not asking me to dinner.” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” he said, grabbing his cell phone and keys from his desk and swinging his jacket over his shoulders. “I will accompany you to the same restaurant, possibly sit at the same table as you, order food, and eat it, but I will not have dinner with you.” 

“Don’t be infuriating.” she said, following him out of his office. 

“Oh, like you wouldn’t be in my shoes?” 

“I don’t know if I would or wouldn’t. You’ve never asked me out.” 

He stopped walking abruptly and turned her. She had stopped, as well, and was now blushing furiously. 

“So, you did just ask me out.” he smirked. 

“I’m not paying.” she said immediately. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to.” 

“And I pick the place.” 

“Obviously.” 

“The Bombay Club.” 

He looked impressed by her choice. It wasn’t that The Bombay Club was overly expensive, but it was a trendy Indian cuisine place that a lot of Washington’s up and comers, and those that had already arrived, frequently visited. Former Presidents, cabinet members, and visiting dignitaries often dined there. It was a far cry from the Hawk and Dove, where they usually patronized with the rest of Washington’s staffers. The senior staff was usually out of place at the Hawk and Dove, but they frequented it anyway because no one bothered them. 

Josh often went to The Bombay Club, but that was usually with members of Congress or Senators that he was having a business lunch with. He was sure to be interrupted at dinner. 

“Why The Bombay Club?” he asked thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. “You go there all the time, I like Indian food, and I’ve never been there.” 

“Okay.” he agreed after a slight pause. “That’s as good a place as any to go and...not have dinner.” 

“Josh.” she sighed in mock frustration, smacking his arm. 

He took advantage of it’s close proximity to him, and casually grabbed her hand, linking their fingers. She smiled and didn’t let go. They’d held hands at odd times before, usually after a dance or when she was saving him from a conversation he didn’t want to be in, but never just for the sake of holding hands. 

“It’s not too far.” he said as they cleared the lobby. “You want to walk over?” 

It was still a little chilly, but she readily agreed. If they walked, she could hold his hand, in public, longer. She may even get to hold it through the restaurant. She would never have been able to do that two weeks ago. 

They stopped briefly at her car, so she could leave her attache case behind. And as they began to walk again, he took her hand again and laced their fingers together. 

TBC


	4. You Belong to Me

“Is it always this busy?” she asked glancing around the full dining room. “It’s 9 o’clock.” 

He shrugged and watched her across the table. The restaurant was filled with people he knew. He felt many of them turn to watch him as he led her through the restaurant to a secluded corner in the back. He doubted word had gotten around the Hill yet that she no longer worked for him, so it would be fun to hear the things people said trickle back to him in the near future. 

“So, how’s the new job?” he asked. 

“It’s good.” she shrugged and looked down at the table. He frowned at her response. She wasn’t looking him in the eye, which meant she was holding something back. 

“Donna?” he prodded. She looked up at him and he saw trepidation in her eyes. “What’s wrong? You don’t like the job?” 

“I like the job.” she nodded, then let her gaze drift over his shoulder. 

“But?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged again, looking down. 

“Hey.” he said, reaching across the table and taking her hands. “Tell me what’s the matter.” 

“I don’t know that there’s anything that’s really the matter.” she said, smiling slightly at the gesture. “I think maybe I’m just out of my comfort zone.” 

“You’re comfort zone.” 

“Well, it’s all new territory to me. I have an office and an assistant. I can work from home whenever I want. I have a staff.” 

“These are all good things.” he said, not masking his pride. 

“Yeah.” 

Really, it was him she missed. Nobody at the White House ever gave her a hard time about anything, well, other than him. Noone there ever questioned her qualifications or competency. They were all too afraid of him. It was easy to let him fight her battles for her. All it took was one glare from him and everyone backed off. 

But all she had at her new job was Casey, and Casey was often out of the office at meetings, interviewing new talent and meeting with advertisers. The website was doing well, but he wanted to make it better. 

Josh gave her hands a gentle squeeze and she dropped her gaze again to their linked hands. His thumbs began to lightly run back and forth against her skin. Why? Why did she ever think it was a good idea to leave him? Why did she ever let him talk her into striking out on her own? 

“They don’t think I should be there, Josh.” she said softly. His heart broke at how sad she was. “They don’t believe in me.” 

“They will.” he assured. “It took me one lap around the campaign office to realize how amazing you are. Not everyone is as brilliant as I am.” She smiled a bit at his attempt to coax the smile out of her. He always made her feel better about herself, but he couldn’t always be there to be her personal cheerleader. 

For his part, Josh knew exactly what was going on. Donna was getting a taste of the ugly side of politics, what it was like outside of his protective realm. She joined the campaign in New Hampshire broken and desperate to matter. He took her under his wing and protected her while her pride and her heart healed. She never had to deal with the backstabbing, snide remarks, open hostility or anything else like that because he was there to deflect it for her. 

And so now, sitting across the table, she looked just as unsure and lost as she did in his office four years ago. 

“Listen, I know I’m bias.” he said. “But you’ll show them, Donna, you will. Just like you showed Sam, Toby, CJ, Leo, the President. Everyone had their doubts in the beginning about your lack of experience, but you showed them all. They all wanted to steal you for themselves at one point or another.” 

“You’re lying.” she smiled looking back up at him. 

“Right hand to God.” he said. “Look at my face. Does it look like I’m lying?” 

She shook her head as she took in his expression. He could never lie to her. He wasn’t good at it. 

“They’ll come around.” he assured. “And if they don’t, I’ll sick the IRS on every single one of them.” 

“Josh.” she laughed. 

“Or maybe a nice quiet visit from Mike Casper will do the trick.” he continued. 

“Always my protector.” she whispered. 

“You bet your ass.” he smiled back. “Hey.” he said standing up and reaching a hand down to her. “Let’s go not dance at our non dinner.” 

She chuckled and accepted his hand again. He led her through the restaurant, nodding at various politicos along the way. As soon as they hit the dance floor, he pulled her close. They’d never danced like this before. He could smell the fruit of her shampoo, mingled with another scent that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it was like an aphrodisiac; a new perfume he’d never smelled on her before. It was near intoxicating. 

“Thank you.” she said softly. 

“For?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged dropping her head to his shoulder. There was a split second in which they both froze. It was a little step closer to the direction they were never allowed to head in before. But before she could pull away, he adjusted his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “You always seem to know what to say to me.” she said, as they relaxed, moving past their first semi-awkward moment. 

“Well, I don’t know about that.” 

“I do.” 

“I meant what I said before, Donna. I do miss you.” 

“Me too.” she smiled, briefly taking her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye, before returning it. “But we were afraid we wouldn’t see each other, and here we are.” 

“Yeah, here we are.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they left the restaurant, instead of heading directly back to the White House, Josh veered them off towards the mall. Donna was tired, but not particularly inclined to end their evening. He’d once again taken her hand when they left the restaurant, and she was desperate to maintain the familiar connection with him. 

They were half way around the mall when she realized that somewhere along the way, she had hugged one arm around his, and held his hand with her other one. She had no idea how long she’d been like that. She straightened up and he immediately took note. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” she said shaking her head. “I just didn’t realize I was being kind of clingy is all.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“You don’t?” 

“No, of course not.” he smiled. 

“Kay.” she said looping her arm back around his. 

“Are you okay with walking?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I guess I’m just not ready to end the evening yet.” 

“Me either.” 

“I’m having a nice time.” 

“Me too.” she agreed. “But then again, I pretty much always have a good time with you.” 

“Speaking of good times.” He began. “Abbey’s birthday party is coming up in two weeks.” 

“Oh, I totally forgot about that.” Donna replied. “I’ll have to send her something, though I have no idea what you get for a First Lady.” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe you’d go with me.” 

“You want to take me?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yeah. These things are always more bearable with you there.” 

“You have an assistant you can drag to these things.” Donna replied. 

“I never took you because you were my assistant, Donna, that was just my cover.” he said softly. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go with Amy?” 

“So she can berate me for not hiring more women for the campaign?” he replied. “Donna, if you don’t want to go...” 

“Of course I want to go.” she said instantly. “I like going to these things with you, too.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. You look cute in a tux.” she smiled, then looked ahead, catching out of the corner of her eye, him blush and look down at the ground. Was this really them? Actually flirting? Sure, they dropped innuendos all the time, but they rarely just flirted. “Are you going to make me come to you, or are you going to actually pick me up?” 

“I can come pick you up.” 

“Really?” 

“I remember someone telling me once that women like to be wooed.” 

“That person’s damn near brilliant.” 

“Well, she’s never lead me astray before.” 

They came upon the White House again and this time and walked toward Donna’s car. She stopped and turned to face him. He was closer than she had anticipated. So close, she could actually feel the heat radiating from him. 

“So, you’ll pick me up.” she said. 

“I’ll come to the door and everything.” he smirked. 

“And might this be a date then?” she asked coyly. 

“As opposed to tonight’s non-dinner date?” 

“Yes.” 

“It might be.” 

“Well, let me know if it is.” she said. “Because if IS a date, then I’m going to kiss you at the end of the night.” 

“Oh, it’s a date.”he readily agreed, and she chuckled at his excitement. 

They stood there for a moment, smiling, and not really believing the direction things were going. Then she surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

“Thank you for tonight.” she said softly. “I really wasn’t having a good day until I saw you.” 

“Neither was I.” 

“I call you tomorrow?” she said tentatively. 

“Kay.” he nodded. 

Before she lost her nerve, she leaned over quickly and kissed him softly on the cheek. She turned away quickly with a deep breath, got into her car, and pulled away. All the while, he watched her with a goofy grin. 

TBC


	5. You Belong to Me

Donna walked through Capitol Scoop’s offices, past the many cubicles of employees, all whom still eyed her apprehensively. But today, it was something different. They seemed to be looking at her with a little more interest than the accusing gaze of an interloper that they had just that morning. One of them even said ‘hello’ to her. She immediately wondered what possibly could have happened while she was on lunch to warrant the change of attitude. 

She had met Ginger, Bonnie, Kathy and Margaret at Mr. Smith’s. Her four friends and former co-workers delighted in telling her how ridiculously lost Josh was without her, which, of course, made her smile. But not as much as when she heard how much he talked about her. He missed her, yes, but he was proud of her, and all their inner circle knew it. 

“Trust me.” Bonnie had said with an eye roll. “EVERYBODY knows about it.” 

But even if anyone from this office had been at Mr. Smith’s, which she hadn’t recognized anyone, she was only out with the girls, hardly noteworthy. 

But as she approached her office, she saw the reason behind the looks. There was no mistaking the secret service agent standing outside her office. She was only confused more as she recognized him to be on the First Lady’s detail. She nodded as she passed through her doorway, and got the shock of her life. 

Abigail Bartlet leaning up against her desk. 

“Dr. Bartlet!” Donna yelped with a small jump of surprise. 

“Hi, Donna!” Abbey smiled. “Great office.” 

“Umm...thanks, ma’am.” Donna said, as she noticed her co-workers begin to mill around outside undertaking mundane tasks that clearly were to keep them in the vicinity of Donna’s office. 

“I think it could use some more color though.” she said scrunching up her face at the white walls. 

“Yes.” Donna agreed. “But they’re new offices. I haven’t really gotten that far yet.” 

“Well, you should take a weekend and do it.” Abbey smiled. “I know! Josh can help you.” Donna blushed at the mere thought, giving Abbey exactly the reaction she had hoped for. “Of course, I don’t know how much help he’d actually be, given what a...unhandy...guy he is. But I imagine he would be good company.” 

“It’s very kind of you to drop by, ma’am.” Donna said moving the conversation away from anything the curious eavesdroppers could use for gossip. 

“Well, we miss you, Donna.” Abbey said, a little more loudly than her previous tone of voice. 

“You do?” 

“Absolutely. And the President misses you, too. He misses having you around to swap trivia with. He’s bugging the shit out of the other girls. Ginger’s been saving all her Snapple tops, just so she’d be ready when he comes by.” 

Donna chuckled at the thought of Ginger trying to covertly check bottle caps when she saw the President. 

“Anyway,” Abbey continued. “He thought if you had THIS,” she leaned over and pulled a leather case up off the floor and put in on Donna’s desk, then slid a shiny new laptop out. “Then he could just bug you again on email.” 

“Oh, ma’am.” Donna said breathlessly. “I can’t take this.” 

“Sure, you can.” 

“It’s too much.” 

“No, it’s not. You’re working for a dot.com, Donna. Josh says you get to work from home or on the road, so this is perfect for you, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but...” 

“Oh, just take it.” came a voice from the door. 

Donna spun quickly around and smiled at Josh in her doorway, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. 

“You’re line here, Donna, is `thank you, Dr. Bartlet.’” he prodded. 

“I’m just so speechless, ma’am.” Donna said turning back to the First Lady. 

“Well, there’s a first.” Josh mumbled. 

Donna huffed at him and turned her attention back to Abbey. “Thank you, ma’am. And, please, tell the President thank you, too. It’s really so kind of you.” 

“I think he’d rather you emailed him your thanks.” Abbey winked. 

“I didn’t realize the President HAD email.” Donna smiled. 

“Zoe set it up.” Abbey confessed. “And she regrets it because he’s been forwarding her all sorts of crap that he gets from my family. I think he’s actually afraid for what might happen if he breaks a chain.” 

Donna laughed and thanked Abbey again. Then with a warm goodbye, the First Lady swept out of the office. 

“I can’t believe it.” Donna sighed running her hand over the closed laptop. 

“It’s probably fully loaded.” Josh said. 

“That was so nice of them.” 

“The President likes you.” Josh shrugged. 

“And what brings you here?” Donna smiled turning her attention back to him. She saw that his backpack was slung over his shoulder, so she assumed that he was on his way back from a meeting. 

“Carrie blocked out way too much time for my meeting with Folsom.” Josh shrugged. “I have a whole hour to kill.” 

“So, you thought you’d harass me?” she smiled. 

“Well, I had no idea I’d be upstaged.” 

“You’re not upstaged.” she said softly. 

He smiled back, then backed up a step. “It turns out, I also have a congratulations on the new job gift.” 

“You do?” she smiled as he gestured to someone in the hall. 

“It’s not a lap top though.” he said. He tried to look apologetic, but fell short when a young college age kid came in carrying a huge bouquet of lilys. 

“Oh, Josh.” she sighed, stepping forward to the spot at her desk where the kid set them down. 

“And it’s not even our anniversary.” 

“Don’t ruin the moment.” she shot back. 

“Though looking at your office, I’m thinking I shouldn’t have gotten white.” he said looking around. 

“Since when are you a decorator?” she laughed. “Besides, Dr. Bartlet already volunteered you to help me paint this office.” 

“Paint?!” he cried. “Donna, don’t be ridiculous. I will be more than willing to hire you someone to paint your office.” 

“You’re such a snob, Joshua!” she laughed again. He shrugged and began giving himself a tour of her office. He smiled when he got to the window and she knew immediately what he saw. 

“You can see the White House from here.” 

“I have a great view of the snipers.” 

“Look, you can see the ellipse.” 

“Yeah.” she said. “Most of the building is obscured.” He took note of the heavier tone she used, but chose not to address it. He’d do what he could to bring her out of her funk, but she was going to have to adjust to the new job mostly on her own. 

“Well, fortunately for us, that’s what the landscape design is supposed to do.” he replied. 

“Yeah.” 

“Though if that tree wasn’t there, you could totally see my office.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So, you thought about that, then.” 

“What?” she asked quickly, mentally reviewing the conversation and realizing he trapped her. He smiled as she blushed and turned back to look out the floor to ceiling window. 

“So, I read the website today.” 

“You did?” she asked. 

“You could spin our numbers a little better.” 

“I could. But then we wouldn’t be bi-partisan.” 

“I’m totally okay with you not being bi-partisan.” 

“I figured you would be.” 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Why are you spending so much time on the website?” 

“I’m checking to see when your post is going to hit.” 

“Why are you so interested in seeing it?” she asked quickly. 

“I want to see what you’re doing.” he said with a shrug. “It’s called being supportive.” 

“You’re kind of good at that.” she said shyly. 

“Oh, I think past girlfriends of mine would tell you that’s exactly not true.” he scoffed. 

“Well, they obviously never saw what I do.” she said. 

“And what’s that?” he all but whispered, facing the window. 

“My best friend.” she whispered back. “Someone who believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself.” 

She was cut off from continuing by the sound of his ringing cell phone. He closed his eyes tightly before pressing it to his ear. “Yeah.” he answered. “I’m on my way.” He snapped the phone shut and turned back to her. “I have to go.” 

“Kay.” she smiled, and she stopped him as he started to walk out. “Josh.” He turned and looked at her and she was startled for a second by the unguarded look in his eyes. “Thanks for the flowers.” He gave her a full grin, then turned around and left. 

TBC


	6. You Belong to Me

“Well, I like the new layout, Donna.” Casey said, closing the presentation Donna had just given him in her office. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Donna smiled relieved. “I wasn’t really sure about that. That’s not really my forte.” 

“Well, the article looks great, too.” Casey said. “You’re a natural.” 

“I sort of had a little help.” Donna confessed. “I didn’t think I’d be actually writing anything.” 

“I had a hunch you did.” Casey replied knowingly. “You won’t write too much though. Just this one to introduce yourself, and maybe a few others along the way. You’ll have a unique perspective on the campaigns and election. Oh, and maybe the state of the union.” 

“Well, I’m glad you have so much confidence in me.” 

“Of course I do.” Casey said. “I wouldn’t have come to you, if I didn’t think you could do it.” 

“I thought it was my connections.” 

“Well, I won’t lie. It was that, too. But without those connections, Donna, you wouldn’t be the natural you are. Josh Lyman has obviously taught you well.” Donna shrugged a bit and looked down at her desk. 

“So, how are you settling in?” he asked. 

“Oh...well, you know.” she shrugged again. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing. It’s no big deal. I guess I’m just not really fitting in yet.” 

“Well, I did think that might happen.” Casey confessed. 

“You did?” she asked surprised. 

“Donna, you’re friends with the White House senior staff. That’s intimidating to people. I wasn’t just kidding around. You’re the best person for the job. The First Lady and the Deputy Chief of Staff have both been to see you, and you’ve been here a little over two weeks. You have the voice of President Bartlet editing for you. You obviously won’t be in on the writing of the anything that profiles White House staff, but you’re the one I need. You know the hot button issues. You know the key people on the Hill, and starting next week, you’ll be taking meetings with them. You’re the most qualified one for the job, Donna.” 

“I just don’t ever want to be put in the position of letting anyone down.” she said hesitantly. Really, what she meant was that she didn’t ever want to do anything that would let Josh down, or put her in an adverse position to him. 

“You won’t, Donna.” Casey assured, rising from his chair. “Like I said, you won’t be profiling any White House staff. Well, WE will, but you won’t.” 

“Okay.” she smiled, feeling a little more reassured. 

“So, I understand the White House is hosting a birthday bash for the First Lady tonight?” Casey smiled. 

“Yeah.” Donna said, powering down her laptop. “In fact, I need to get going to get ready. So, I will run through these proposals and articles, and check the research from home tomorrow. Okay?” 

“It’s okay by me.” he said. “I just want to hear all about the party.” 

“Deal.” she smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Did you steal this dress?” 

“I bought this dress.” 

“Are you returning it?” 

“No. Where’s your bow tie?’ 

“Carrie can’t tie a bow tie.” 

“She can’t?” 

“Nope.” 

“There’s no way you left it for me?” 

“Well, I may have done that.” 

Donna smiled as he pulled the bow tie from his jacket pocket. In truth, he didn’t even ask Carrie if she could tie a bow tie. 

He stepped through the door of her apartment and she immediately set to work tying his tie. But unlike the other times she had done it before, she let her fingers linger. 

“Donna?” he asked softly. 

“Yes?” she replied, pulling her gaze up to his. 

“Is it the end of the night yet?” 

“Patience, Joshua.” she whispered. 

“I have none, and you know it.” 

“You’ve hung on this long.” she said coyly breaking away to retrieve her wrap from a nearby chair. 

“Barely.” he mumbled in a huff, but changed his tone immediately. “Hey, I did something before I left the White House.” he said, developing an in place bounce. 

“What’s that?” she asked draping the wrap around her shoulders. 

“I swung through the Rose Garden.” he said, pulling a single rose out from behind his back. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, puckering her lips. It was the look he recognized from the night he told her his mother had sent him shoes. 

“That’s sweet.” she said, gently plucking the rose from his fingers. 

“Well, I would have gotten you more, but I figured it’d definitely get me busted, and it would probably ruin the night if I landed in jail.” 

“You know,” she said, moving into her kitchen to retrieve a thin vase. “For someone so straightlaced, you do tend to live a little on the edge of the law.” 

He shrugged nonchalantly, and moved around the small living room. He drifted over to the book shelves and smiled. Pictures of her family, her friends, and the two of them littered the shelves, and right on the end of a row of books was The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing. He didn’t have to open it to know what was inside. 

“All set?” she asked. He turned to look at her and he felt his stomach clench. He’d seen her dressed in formal wear a dozen or more times, and she always looked beautiful. But tonight, she defied that. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and it was because tonight, she dressed for him. Every detail about her tonight was to look that way for him. 

And he loved her for it. 

Well, he loved her for many things. But at this moment, it was because she wanted to look beautiful for him, as if she could be anything but to him. 

“Josh?” she prompted. 

“Yeah?” 

“All set?” she repeated. 

“Uh-huh.” he squeaked. Somehow, he had found the power to move, and walked to her and offered her his arm. 

Her heart soared as she linked her arm with his. She gave him a hard time before about wishing it were the end of the night. The truth was, she felt the anticipation, too. She felt it in her toes, and her skin felt electric where he touched her. She had never had this strong of a reaction to him before, but then again, she had always had to hide it and pretend it wasn’t there. Tonight, she could let it shine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Sam.” 

“Hey, Josh.” 

“Have you seen Donna?” 

“Um...” 

“Oh, God, what?” Josh groaned. 

“Well, the First Lady came in all full of ire, and she ordered CJ, Amy, and Donna to go drink with her.” Sam said with a cringe. 

“Are you kidding me?” Josh groaned. 

“I think they’re up in the Residence.” Sam said. “I’m sure they wouldn’t be, like, out in the open.” 

“That’s not my problem.” Josh sighed running a hand down his face. 

“What’s your problem?” 

“You said Amy was with them.” 

“Right.” Sam said. Josh continued to watch Sam for a moment while he waited for the coin to drop. “Riiiiight.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, that could be bad, I suppose.” Sam said. 

“You suppose.” 

“Well, CJ and Dr. Bartlet are there. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, that’s bottle number two down.” Abbey announced dropping the empty bottle down into the high hat chiller. 

“It’s good stuff, Abbey.” CJ giggled picking up her next glass. 

“I certainly hope so.” Abbey smiled. “I can’t imagine what the stuff costs.” 

“Well, when you’re in our position, only the best, right?” Amy grinned 

CJ glanced over at Donna and gave her a discreet eye roll. 

“How’s the new job going, Donna?” CJ asked. 

“Well.” Donna smiled. 

“I saw the website.” Amy smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s adorable.”   
CJ shot the First Lady a meaningful look that she immediately picked up on. 

“He’s a mess without you, Donna.” Abbey said. 

“He gets along with his new assistant well enough, but he keeps slipping up and calling her Donna.” CJ said. 

“Don’t listen to them, Donna.” Amy jumped in. “Josh is a big boy. They’re trying to guilt you.” 

“No, we’re not.” CJ said. “We’re just trying to show her how much he misses her.” 

Donna glanced over to Amy. She was here tonight with John Tandy, but she was obviously a sore loser. It was apparent from her tone and glares that she didn’t appreciate the fact that Josh was no longer chasing her; that he had lost interest just as quickly as he had gained it. 

“I’m surprised he’s got the time.” Donna said. “After all, he sees me all the time.” 

“Oh, really?” Amy asked, losing her upper hand. 

“Those were BEAUTIFUL lilys he brought to your office, Donna.” Abbey chimed. 

“He brought you flowers to your new office?” CJ gushed. “How sweet! I often forget how sweet he can be. But then again, he’s always been sweet with you.” 

“I think I’m going to go find John.”Amy announced rising and leaving the room. 

“Don’t let Amy get to you, Donna.” Abbey said. “She’s just jealous because he lost interest in her. Amy likes to have men want her; she thinks it gives her power.” 

“I’m not worried.” Donna smiled. “Josh would never do that to me.” 

“You sound awfully confident.” Abbey replied. 

“I am, ma’am. I know him.” Donna nodded. 

“You probably know him better than anyone.” 

“I do. I know him by heart.” 

TBC


	7. You Belong to Me

“Thank God! There you are!” Josh exclaimed when he saw Donna emerging from the stairs leading up to the Residence. He arched his eyebrows when he noticed how she clutched the railing. She seemed a little...unsure of her footing. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course I am!” she smiled brightly. She wrapped one arm around his and patted his cheek with her free hand. 

“Oh God, you’re tanked.” Josh groaned. 

“I’m not tanked.” she scoffed waiving her hand. 

“How much did you drink up there?” 

“I, Joshua, can hold my alcohol much better than you.” 

“I don’t have near the sensitive system you say I do.” 

“Admit it.” she said leaning into him as they walked along. “I can hold my liquor better than you.” 

“Donna, I can drink more than you.” 

“I mean comparatively speaking.” 

“Comparatively...okay, we can’t take you back into the party.” he determined. “You’re going to need to walk some of this off. Where are CJ and Abbey?” 

“Finishing the third bottle on their own.” she said with a slight hiccup. 

“You guys drank three bottles in two hours?” Josh asked incredulously. 

“It just sort of went down.” 

“Okay. Well, at the moment, CJ and Abbey aren’t my problem.” 

“Problem?” she pouted. “I’m your problem?” 

“No.” he assured hastily. “You’re my...development.” 

“Development? I don’t know if that’s much better.” 

“Here.” Josh said improvising and pushing the door open to the Rose Garden. “Let’s go out here. Fresh air will do you good.” 

“Are you going to steal me another rose?” she cooed in his ear. 

“If you’re good.” he negotiated. 

As soon as they hit the night air, she shivered, and he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She snuggled into it and breathed in his scent. 

“Smells like you.” she whispered needlessly. 

“Well, it should. Wait. I have a distinct smell?” 

“Scent.” she nodded. 

“Really? What is it?” 

“You.” she shrugged. 

“Way to bring the details, Donnatella.” 

“Hey, let’s go this way.” she announced, tugging his hand towards the east wing of the building. 

“Why?” 

“Because I think the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden is prettier this time of year.” she replied. 

“Jacqueline Kennedy...it’s not all the Rose Garden?” he frowned looking around him. 

“No. This is the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden. Do you think Mrs. Roosevelt would be pissed that she got usurped by another First Lady?” 

“Usurped?” Josh grinned. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“The Jacqueline Kennedy Garden was originally designed by Edith Roosevelt to be a little less formal than the `Colonial Garden’ she built, which was where the Rose Garden is now.” Donna explained gesturing largely. “But by the time the Kennedys took office, all this...” she waved her arm so largely, Josh had to duck to avoid getting whacked. “...had fallen to crap.” 

“Crap?” 

“Crap.” she nodded. “So, Mrs. Kennedy brought in...um...what’s his name?” 

“Rachel Lambert Mellon.” supplied an inconspicuous voice from the dark. 

“Right.” Donna nodded. “She brought in Rachel Lambert Mellon to redesign it – wait a minute.”   
Josh smiled as Donna realized who’s voice had come out of the shadows. “Mr. President?” 

“I’ve been outed.” the President said stepping out from behind the shadow of a tree with a cigarette dangling from his fingers. “Each bed is bordered with American Holly and Kennedy saucer magnolias. Lady Bird Johnson renamed it after Mrs. Kennedy after JFK’s assassination.” 

“Right.” Donna nodded approvingly. 

“How is it that you two have time to learn all this stuff?” Josh said. 

“I think that’s Josh’s respectful way of calling us nerds, Donna.” the President said. “Now, what are you two doing cavorting out in my garden and crashing in on my peace?” 

“Well, Donna and your wife got drunk and so I’m helping Donna walk it off a bit, sir.” Josh blurted. 

“Joshua!” Donna shrieked mortified and slapping his arm. 

“Well, my wife needs to take the edge off tonight, I think.” the President said. 

“What are you doing out here, sir?” Josh asked. 

“Trying to come up with Abbey’s toast.” the President confessed. 

“You have writers to do that, sir.” 

“Josh! Mrs. Bartlet will know right away if Toby and Sam wrote the President’s birthday toast, and she’ll be very mad.” 

“Listen to Donna,” the President advised. “She knows of what she speaks.” 

“Okay, well, even without their help, you’ve never been at a lack of words.” Josh acquiesced. 

“My wife is a complex woman.” 

“Your wife is an amazing woman.” Donna corrected, shaking her head. “She’s brilliant, she’s gutsy, she’s confident, she’s caring, she’s not afraid to admit weakness, she’s everything I look up to in a female role model.” The President and Josh raised their eyebrows a bit at Donna’s passionate tribute to the First Lady. “AND, gentlemen, if I’M ever First Lady, I’m totally renaming this garden after her.” Josh rolled his eyes and tugged her back to his side. 

“We’ll be on our way, sir.” 

The President nodded with a smirk. Josh was a very lucky man, he thought. Donna was always so refreshing and so genuine. She kept Josh humble, which the President imagined was probably no easy feat. 

As Josh and Donna began to step away, Donna paused and looked back to the President. “Just wish her a happy birthday from your heart, sir. She loves you very much.” 

“Thank you, Donna.” 

“And if you can work a hug in there, even better. It seems like she could really use one tonight.” 

“All right. Away with you.” Josh declared dragging her away. He moved her quickly away from the President’s vicinity and then hissed in her ear, “you are so going to get me fired one day!” 

“Josh, if you ever get fired, I promise you, it won’t be because of me.” 

“I don’t know how to take that.” he said, as they came to a darkened edge of the garden. 

She stopped walking and turned to face him. “Thanks for bringing me tonight, Josh.” she said softly. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be here with.” he shrugged. “It’s just kind of the way it works. If I’m stuck here, it only seems fair that you are, too.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t HAVE to be stuck here anymore.” she agreed, taking a step towards him. “And so it’s nice that you still want me to be stuck here with me.” 

“This is an odd conversation.” he grinned. 

“Well, sometimes you have an odd way of complimenting people.” 

“And no matter how much I screw it up, you always seem to find that compliment.” 

“Well, I found out early on that you were adorably clueless in the ways of women.” 

“I’m really not.” he leered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Romance.” 

“That I’ll concede to.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Adorable?” 

“Did I say adorable?” 

“You did.” 

“Well, don’t take it personally.” 

There was a slight breeze and she looked up at a tree. She caught just enough of the light that she seemed to glow to him, and he realized that this was the moment that he had to kiss her. As she turned her attention back to him, he gently cupped her cheeks and brought his lips to hers. She didn’t seem surprised at all. Her hands came up to his chest, and his other arm snaked around her waist. 

It wasn’t a deep kiss. It was tender and sweet, and embodied everything he’d always envisioned her to be. 

“I think I’m dreaming.” she sighed against him. “Am I dreaming? Don’t you dare wake me up if I’m dreaming.” 

He chuckled softly and kissed her again. 

“Josh?” she whispered again. He had to admit, in his daydreams about this moment, she was never so talkative. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was wrong.” 

“Wrong?” 

“You CAN bring the woo.” 

TBC


	8. You Belong to Me

“Good morning!” greeted a voice from Donna’s office door. She was out of her chair and flying across the office to him. 

“My man!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and pushing her office door shut. 

“Yes.” 

“You came back to me.” 

“Just like I promised.” 

“I missed you.” 

“When did you find you missed me the most?” 

“The nights.” 

“Of course.” 

“Did you bring me something?” she asked excitedly. 

“I did.” 

“Where is it?” 

“My place.” 

“What’d you get me?” 

“Sauna-smoked moose meat.” 

“No, seriously.” 

“Seriously.” he nodded. 

“You went to Helsinki and brought me back moose meat?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do I have to eat it?” 

“That’s the point.” 

“Is there going to be some kind of prize at the end of it?” 

“I’d count on it.” he leered, finally capturing her lips. 

“Oh, well, if I had incentive.” she smiled. Through some kind of unspoken agreement, they were taking things slowly, enjoying each new step of their relationship before moving to the next level. And so while there had been quite a lot of kissing and exploring since Abbey’s birthday party, they hadn’t slept together yet. It was sort of like the kiss, where the moment seemed so obvious, it seemed like they were waiting for the perfect moment. 

“I missed you.” he said softly. 

“You’ve been parted from me before.” she reminded with a light smile. 

“Yeah, but I never got a send off like that.” he said. “It made it very hard to concentrate.” 

“I hate to be responsible for driving you to distraction.” 

“Well, you’ve always driven me to distraction.” he replied. “But summit’s are a lot easier to get through, I imagine, when you’re not constantly thinking about your girlfriend’s breasts.” 

“Please tell me you did let on to anyone your distraction.” she groaned. 

“I am the master, Donna.” he retorted. “I did not get this far in my career by letting people know when I stopped paying attention to them.” 

“You’re amazing sometimes, you know that?” 

“Thank you.” 

“That right then wasn’t a compliment.” 

“It wasn’t?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Okay then.” 

“Where are you taking me to dinner tonight?” 

“Um...my place...moose meat...ringing a bell?” 

“How does one cook moose meat?” 

“That’s what the President’s chef is going to tell me.” 

“YOU’RE going to cook moose meat?” 

“God no, Donna!” Josh scoffed. “I’m hoping he’ll take pity on me and make it for me. Then all I have to do is heat it up.” 

“You put a lot of thought into this.” 

“A bit.” 

There was a knock on her door and she moved to answer it. Standing at the door, there was a man in a suit that she’d never seen before, but there was no mistaking his ear piece. 

“Secret service, ma’am.” he said flashing a badge. 

“Is there a problem?” she asked looking over at Josh nervously. 

“Uh, Donna, this is Agent Donovan.” Josh said. “He’s...with CJ.” 

“CJ?” Donna exclaimed. 

“May I, ma’am?” Agent Donovan asked gesturing into her office. 

“Oh, absolutely.” Donna permitted, stepping back and admitting him into her office. 

“Sir.” Agent Donovan nodded to Josh. 

“Simon.” Josh nodded back. 

“What’s going on?” Donna asked as CJ appeared in the doorway, looking rather frustrated. 

“Hang on.” Josh said, not wanting to get into it with the open office door. 

“No way.” Simon nixed standing by the office window. 

“What!?” CJ shrieked. “This is an approved location, Simon.” 

“Not this office.” he replied. 

“Why?” CJ demanded. 

“Ms. Cregg --” 

“CJ.” she cut off. 

“Ms. Cregg,” Agent Donovan repeated. “There are too many buildings around us that are taller than this one. There are direct shots from three different locations, one of which is by highly trained White House snipers.” 

“You have GOT to be kidding me.” CJ replied. 

“Well, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.” Josh mumbled. 

“They’ve got to get through two windows.” CJ argued. 

“Oh, they can get through glass.” Simon said dropping the volume of his voice and glancing in Josh’s direction. Donna instinctively moved to Josh’s side and took his hand and squeezed. 

“Someone please tell me what’s going on.” She said again. 

“In a minute.” Josh promised. 

“Simon,” CJ said. “I won’t go by the window. I’ll pull the chair over here in the corner.” 

“Ms. Cregg, these rules aren’t open to negotiations.” 

“Please, Simon.” CJ pleaded. “I’ll stay over here in the corner, and you can even stand in front of me, if you want.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Agent Donovan took a deep breath and then took a moment to survey his surroundings, trying to find something he liked. “Fine.” he finally permitted, moving back, letting her in and closing the door. He pushed a chair into the corner and motioned for her sit. “You stay there.” 

Though it had been her idea, CJ sat down with a huff anyway. Simon ignored her and took a post at the office window. 

“CJ, why do you have secret service protection?” Donna asked. 

“Josh ratted me out.” CJ shot back. 

“You’re damn right I did.” 

“What’s going on?” Donna demanded frustrated. She was out of the loop on what was going on with her friends. Something major was happening with CJ and she had no idea how long it had been going on. 

“CJ’s been getting death threats.” Josh said softly. Donna’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Credible ones?” she asked looking between them. 

“You’ve met Officer Krupke.” CJ said sarcastically, gesturing to Agent Donovan, who looked none too amused. 

“Well, you had to sign consent, Ms. Cregg.” Simon reminded. “It’s not like someone sends you a death threat and I just show up like Batman.” 

“Anyway,” CJ said turning back to Donna, who was noting with interest the byplay between CJ and the hunky secret service agent. “I showed Josh one the emails, he wigged out...” 

“I didn’t `wig out,’ CJ.” Josh shot back. “It was a death threat. I take them seriously. It was a string of them actually.” Donna disentangled her hand from his and moved to rub his back gently. He was full of tension. For obvious reasons, this was sticky terrain with him. 

CJ watched the interaction between them. She was always amazed at how a simple gesture or look from Donna could get him back in check. She did know him by heart. She always seemed to know exactly how to get through to him. CJ had wanted that. She wanted to have someone that knew her that well. She glanced back over in Agent Donovan’s direction and saw him looking studiously out the window. It struck her that her verbal interaction with him was a lot like Josh and Donna’s. She wondered if when this mess with this stalker was over, if he’d be interested... of course, dating someone in the secret service was probably just asking to get your heart broken. His job was to stand in front of a bullet, as it turned out, for the moment, her bullet. He was on the President’s detail at Rosslyn. As long as he was with the secret service, he’d be constantly traveling and constantly in danger. 

She broken out of her thoughts by her chirping cell phone. 

“Tobus.” she greeted into the phone, upon seeing the caller i.d. 

“Get back here with Josh, now.” Toby said. 

“What happened?” she asked. Josh perked up in her direction when he heard her voice. 

“Lillianfield.” Toby said. 

“Oh God, NOW what?” CJ groaned. 

“What is it?” Josh asked. 

“Lillianfield.” CJ said. 

“Now what is that windbag saying.” 

“What’s he accusing the President of now?” CJ sighed. 

“Debauching the morals of young innocent women and engaging in wanton and flagrant harassment.” Toby said snidely. 

“He’s accusing the President of sexual harassment?” CJ asked confused. 

“I’ll bury him.” Josh growled. 

“Not the President.” Toby said. “Josh.” 

“Josh!?” CJ yelped. 

“What!?” Josh exclaimed. 

“And just WHO is he accusing Josh of sexually harassing?” CJ seethed. 

“Donna.” Toby said simply. 

“Donna?” CJ repeated. 

“Donna!” Josh echoed. 

“I think I know when I’ve been sexually harassed.” Donna announced. 

“I don’t believe it.” Josh gaped. 

“What’s he saying?” CJ said, switching her cell to speaker phone. 

“He’s saying that Josh and Donna had a romantic relationship while she worked for him, as clearly evidence by a picture he’s got of them, that looks like it’s from Abbey’s party. He’s accusing Josh of using a position of power to coerce Donna, and he’s got some unnice things to say about Donna.” Toby explained. 

“Like what?” Donna asked softy. 

“They’re not nice.” Toby said simply. 

“Toby I’m going to find out sooner or later.” 

“He basically says that you’re too dumb to know the difference and that you only got your job here because you were sleeping with Josh.” Toby blurted quickly. 

“It’s crap!” CJ hissed. 

“Of course it’s crap!” Toby shouted. “Everything that comes out of Lillianfield’s mouth is crap!” 

CJ hazarded a glance over in Josh’s direction, who had taken up pacing. He looked completely devastated. He kept looking over at Donna, who looked to be in complete disbelief. 

“Why?” she asked softly. 

“Why what?” CJ asked her. 

“Why does he care? Why would he want to start a fight like this?” she asked. 

“It’s generally known that Lillianfield is just the bullet from the gun. The person pulling the trigger is usually someone else.” Toby said through the phone. 

“But who?” CJ asked. “Where would he even get a picture of them from Abbey’s party?” 

“I don’t know.” Toby said. “Just get back here.” He disconnected the call and CJ looked up at her friends. 

“You go, Ceej.” Josh said. “I’ll be there in a bit.” 

CJ sighed, but followed Agent Donovan out of the office anyway, pulling the door closed behind her. 

Josh sighed and watched Donna where she was leaning up against her desk with her head hung. 

“I’m sorry, Donna.” he said softly. 

“Sorry for what?” she smiled sadly. “Sorry for giving me a job when I needed a fresh start? Sorry for being my friend and teacher? Sorry for giving me the courage to believe in myself the way you believe in me? I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry for anything that’s brought me to you. 

“The press is going to be all over you.” 

“They’ll be all over you, too.” 

“I have a thicker skin than you do.” he immediately dismissed. 

“I have a thicker skin than you think I do.” She said. He certainly hoped so, because the stuff Toby said they were saying wasn’t nice and the actual insults were going to be hard to hear. But as he looked at her try and be strong for him, he vowed to himself to find out who was behind Lillianfield this time. 

TBC


	9. You Belong to Me

“Can I talk to you a minute, Donna?” Casey asked walking into Donna’s office and closing her door. 

“Yeah.” Donna said glumly, resting her hand on her chin. 

“You’re working late tonight.” 

“I guess.” she noted. 

“You seem to be having a bit of a rough time.” he noted. 

That was the understatement of the year, Donna thought. Reporters followed her around; they followed Josh around. Everyone here judged her; looked at her like they just knew she had to be involved in some kind of scandal. When she went to the Hill, she felt like no one was taking her seriously. She got more than a few suggestive looks from the men there. Her parents say they believe her, but she could hear in their voices that there was a trace of disappointment. Her parents always believed that behind every rumor lay a shred of truth. 

“It’s to be expected, I suppose.” she said scrolling through the site layout she was working on. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were getting on all right.” Casey said. “I can’t imagine what’s it like to have all this media attention on you.” 

She shrugged indifferently. “Josh is a visible guy.” she said. “He gets a lot of stuff printed about him and people say things about him. It just...goes with the job.” 

“Well, we’re behind you, Donna.” Casey said. She appreciated the ‘we’ part, but knew that the people outside her door most definitely weren’t. Maybe the company was, but it certainly didn’t seem like its individual employees were. “I mean, I’m not sure how much of it is true...” 

“Josh and I didn’t get together until about two weeks after I started here.” Donna supplied monotoned. 

“Can’t the White House do anything?” Casey asked concerned. 

“The White House doesn’t comment on the personal lives of it’s staff.” she rattled off a line she knew all too well. 

“Even when its staff is under fire like this?” 

“Which would you have the President be more concerned with, Casey, national security or the love life of the Deputy Chief of Staff?” Donna asked. “This kind of stuff doesn’t bother Josh. Nobody on the Hill will bat an eye at him...well, nobody he cares about anyway.” 

“But they’ll bat an eye at you, right?” Casey replied. 

“Probably.” she conceded. 

“Is that going to make it difficult for you to do your job?” 

She was wondering when the conversation was going to turn in this direction. “Honestly, Casey?” she replied. “Probably not too much. See, the people we care about, are the same people Josh does. The hot issues are the ones he’s working on, too. Lillianfield and his cronies have nothing we care about on either side of the aisle. He’s really just creating a PR nightmare, but nothing of any political consequence.” 

“You know, Donna,” Casey smiled. “when we were in high school together, I never would have pegged you for this kind of political life. I mean, not that you’re not smart or anything, because you’re extremely intelligent and capable, but you were with that doctor for so long, and you seemed so content with that, next thing I know, you’re at the White House working for the Deputy Chief of Staff.” 

“Well, that’s a whole story in itself.” Donna smiled. “The really funny thing about this story that they’re trying to make hay out of, saying stuff like he only hired me because he wanted to sleep with me and all that, the truly hysterical thing is, I hired myself.” 

“You what?” 

“I walked into the Bartlet for America headquarters in New Hampshire, answered his ringing phone, and when he caught me, I told him I was his new assistant. You should have seen the look on his face.” she chuckled. 

“What do you even say to that?” Casey laughed. 

“Not much.” she confessed. “He let me stay. He hadn’t seen a resume, he hadn’t talked to any references, two laps around the campaign offices of questions with answers that got him no where and he let me stay on a gut feeling.” 

“He’s got good instincts.” Casey said. “It’s too bad the rest of the country doesn’t know that story.” She shrugged again. The things they were saying about her hurt, and did tend to get to her, but in her mind, it wasn’t the worst thing she’s had to live through. The people that counted knew the truth and for now, that would have to be enough. “I know the White House doesn’t comment on the personal lives of its staff, Donna, but you don’t work for them. You work for me. I’ll be happy to comment on anything you want me to.” 

“Thanks, Casey.” she smiled as her cell phone rang. Casey nodded and left her office as Donna picked up the phone. “Donna Moss.” 

“Ms. Moss?” came a hesitant voice on the other end. 

“Yes.” 

“This is Mr. Lyman’s assistant, Carrie.” 

Donna sat straight up and felt a knot begin to form in her stomach. “What’s wrong?” she asked immediately. 

“I’m not really sure.” Carrie said hesitantly. “I can’t get Mr. Lyman...I don’t really know what’s going on. He’s in his office, and he’s not responsive.” 

“Not responsive?” Donna quickly replied. 

“I don’t mean it like he needs an ambulance or anything.” Carrie quickly explained. “He’s just...I don’t know. Not talking; he won’t answer me. Something happened tonight, and then he got...” 

Oh God, Donna thought. She stood up and grabbed her purse and keys, rushing out her office door. “What happened tonight, Carrie?” she demanded. 

“Mr. Seaborn called from New York and told us that Agent Donovan had been shot and killed in an armed robbery.” Carrie said. “After that, Mr. Lyman went into his office and closed the door. That was an hour ago. When he didn’t answer, I went in to check on him, and he’s just kind of...” 

“It’s okay, Carrie.” Donna said moving quickly out of her building. “I think I know what you’re trying to say. I’m on my way there. Don’t let anyone in his office.” 

She had taken the Metro to work that morning, so she ran the eight blocks to the White House. She got through security as quickly as she could and rushed to the West Wing. Carrie watched wide eyed as Donna came barreling through the bullpen doors. 

“Is he still in there?” she asked, moving to Josh’s door. 

“Yes.” Carrie said. 

“Thanks, Carrie. He’s not going to need you the rest of the night. I got it. I’m going to take him home.” 

Donna quietly opened his office door and slipped in, closing it softly behind her. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but she knew she had to move quietly. Josh was sitting on the floor, leaning up against his desk with his head propped up on his knees. 

“Josh?” she said softly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jerked quickly and looked at her. Donna did her best to hide her surprise at his reaction. He squinted his eyes and looked at her in confusion. He obviously knew who she was, but seemed confused as to what she was doing there. 

“Are you real?” he asked softly. 

“Of course I am.” she smiled. She tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her chest. He held onto her like his life depended on it. He was shaking and sweating. She rubbed his back and rocked lightly, speaking softly and trying to reassure him that everything was all right. 

“You don’t understand.” he said. “If you’re here, I must be dead. You’re not really here. You went home tonight. If you’re here now, I’m dead.” 

“You’re not, Josh.” she said firmly. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “You’re not dead. You’re alive, you’re safe, and you’re fine. We’re in your office. Look around.” 

She watched his eyes move around his surroundings, shaking his head. “But that doesn’t make any sense. How can that be?” 

“Because you’re stuck in the memory, Josh.” she said. “Let me take you home.” 

He nodded and allowed her to help him off the floor. She grabbed his jacket and his keys, took his hand, and led him to the office door. She peaked her head out to make sure the bullpen was clear. It was late and deserted, so she pulled him out of the office and out of the bullpen. She signed them out and walked them out to the parking lot, searching for his car. 

His movements as he followed her were almost robotic. He was so far away right now, and though she must have been getting through to him on some level for him to be following her, nothing seemed to be connecting to him. Though it was painful to watch, at least he was following her and making it semi-easier. 

She used the back door to his building in case there were any reporters out front and quickly ushered him into his apartment. She pulled off his tie, loosened his shirt and sat him down on the couch. He leaned forward and propped his head in his hands. 

“I can’t make it stop, Donna.” he said. 

She sat down next to him and wrapped herself around him. “I know. I’m right here. I don’t know how to help you now. But you’re home, Josh. We’re home. You’re okay.” 

They stayed that way for a few minutes until he sat up and then relaxed back against the couch. She moved as close to him as she could and gently ran her fingers through her hair. He dropped his head back against the cushion and looked over at her. “I’m tired.” he said simply. 

“Kay.” she nodded standing up. She offered a hand down to him. “Let’s go get into bed.” He took her hand and she tugged him up. 

“I don’t know what happened.” he said softly as he followed her. “All I remember is hearing a brass quintet.” He sounded mildly confused. She figured she’d tell him in the morning what happened in New York if he didn’t remember, but right now, she didn’t want to bring up anything that might set him back. 

He didn’t seem to need any help getting changed, so she changed quickly herself and crawled under the covers with him, drawing him to her and tangling herself up with him. She hugged him tightly and stroked his hair, until he fell asleep, which didn’t take too long. 

TBC


	10. You Belong to Me

When Donna woke the next morning, she knew immediately he was awake. He was propped up on his elbow, looking down at her studiously. 

“How are you this morning?” she asked tentatively. He shrugged and continued to look at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked growing nervous. It wasn’t like Josh to be so quiet. 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this, Donna.” 

“I don’t have a choice.” she smiled. “It comes with you, and you’re my guy.” 

“What?” 

“It’s like, every girl has Mr. Right in her head. She knows him so well. She knows all his likes, and dislikes, and how he looks at her and how he makes her feel. He stays hidden away in her heart, and as she grows to a woman, she changes things about him. She adds how he’ll kiss her and touch her, how is hand will fit in hers. Then one day, she meets him in a cluttered office in New Hampshire and she knows he’s directly from her heart.” 

“Donna.” 

“You’re my guy, Josh.” 

“I love you.” 

Morning breath or not, she couldn’t let the declaration go unacknowledged. She loved him, too, but she didn’t trust her voice right now to be able to function sufficiently to say the words, and so she kissed him instead, telling him with other parts of her mouth how much she loved him. He moved above her and she adjusted her position underneath him until everything fell into place and they fit. She threw her head back, and he dropped kisses down her neck and collarbone, stopping briefly while she pulled his shirt over his head. She let her fingers trail along his shoulders and down his back, then her shirt joined his. 

She worried briefly that given the events of the previous night, emotion such as this might be too exhausting for him, but thoughts melted away when he started to kiss her breasts. She sighed and arched against him as he peeled her pants away. Hooking the top of his pajama pants between her toes, she slid them down his legs. 

“You’re a little more flexible than I imagined.” he smirked. 

“You have no idea.” she taunted coyly. 

She turned to him slightly and he slid his hand down between her legs, surprised to find her ready already. 

“A little eager this morning?” he whispered with a smile before tugging her earlobe into his mouth. 

“I’ve been waiting three years, Joshua, it doesn’t take much.” she said huskily. “Besides,” she continued arching a brow against her. “Given what is currently pressed up against my leg, you’re not really one to talk.” 

He chuckled softly, as she found her words again. “I love you, too. And I’ve loved you for a long time.” 

“I was hoping that’s why you were always up my ass when I was recovering.” 

“It was.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’d say anytime, but I’d rather it didn’t happen again.” she smiled. He smiled in response before capturing her lips again. 

Soon, words failed them both and they could only express themselves physically. Everything fit together like they were pieces of the same puzzle. The fluid machine they always were, it seemed, carried over to the bed, as well. 

They moved slowly and smoothly together, and Donna thought she hadn’t experienced anything more heartbreaking or beautiful in her life. Everywhere he touched tingled. She reached pinnacles of pleasure she never had before. She didn’t know if it was him or the fact that she loved him, but it certainly never was this wonderful for her before. She thought she loved Brian, but he couldn’t do this, and so, she imagined it must be him. It must be the result of truly finding her heart’s guy. 

He kissed her softly, as they lay on their sides, facing each other. “We’re really good at that.” he smirked. 

“Yes, we are.” she agreed with a chuckle. 

“I’m not surprised.” 

“I didn’t think you would be.” 

“I’m sorry I wigged out last night.” 

“Don’t be.” she said adamantly shaking her head. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t do anything to help.” 

“You couldn’t...” he began. “Are you kidding me, Donna? It was because you walked through the door that things started to fall back into place. All you have to do to help me is be you. I don’t even remember coming home last night. But here I am, safe and sound, and so it had to have been you that got me here.” 

“Carrie’s going to need some things explained to her, Josh.” Donna said. “She didn’t know what was going on. She was a little freaked out.” 

“Yeah.” he said, dropping his eyes to their linked hands. As far as he was concerned, the less people who knew, the better. He hadn’t really anticipated a scenario of something happening where the rest of senior staff would be gone and Donna wouldn’t work for him anymore. 

“I’ll do it.” Donna said. 

“No, you don’t have to.” he said. 

“I know.” I nodded. “But I think it might be better coming from me, you know, from someone that had her job.” 

“It’s not her job though.” 

“No, it’s mine.” she smiled. “She just needs to know what to look for.” 

“I feel like a freak.” 

“I know you do.” she said. “ But you’re not. And we all have our weaknesses, Josh.” 

“You don’t have any.” 

“Of course I do.” she laughed. “First of all, I’m terrified of the dark, you know that.” 

“Yeah.” he smiled. 

“And secondly, you’re my weakness.” He brought his gaze back up to hers. “You have been since the day we met. I mean, how do you think you got me to work all those late nights?” 

“I thought it was because you were in love with me.” 

“Josh, even love needs to sleep sometimes.” she said. 

“Speaking of...” he said with a yawn. “You’ve tired me out this morning.” 

“That’s what happens when you date younger women, Joshua.” she cooed softly. “I told you we could get out of hand.” 

“You’re going to kill me, woman.” he groaned hugging her tighter to him. She watched him as he drifted back off to sleep. She suspected it wasn’t her that made him so tired today, but she wasn’t going to ask him about it. It was Saturday, and everyone else was on their way back from New York. Eventually, she’d have to get him motivated enough to go in to work. They at least needed to check on CJ, and Donna was already planning out her talk with Carrie. Maybe she’d grab Sam or Toby to sit down with them. A solidified front might help smooth things over. 

TBC


	11. You Belong to Me

Later that morning, Josh sipped his coffee and read through The Washington Post. He could hear Donna in the shower and smiled. This was all so domesticated. It was all so comfortable, and it was all so natural. Once again, he found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind this exact ritual every morning for the rest of his life. 

He wondered if it was too soon to bring up living together. On the one hand, the physical part of their relationship had only just begun; on the other, it actually felt like they had been together for years. Of course, he didn’t have much to compare it to. His only serious adult relationship had been Mandy. And the thought of moving in with her...well, he had thought about it, but then he thought that he didn’t like the idea of possibly being suffocated with a pillow one night in his sleep when something didn’t go her way. That was pretty much his answer there. None of his other girlfriends were all that serious. 

He wondered if it would freak her out if he brought it up. He sort of didn’t think so after her little confession this morning. Then again, he was also surprised he told her he loved her. He did love her. That he knew. He was just surprised he was so comfortable with her that he could actually say it. He always assumed that once a man said those three words to a woman, it was the kiss of death; that they’d use his feelings to manipulate him any way they could. Then again, he’d never said those words to a woman before, so he also didn’t have much to base that particular assumption on. 

He was just moving his thought process along to wondering why the hell Donna was naked in his shower and he was sitting at his kitchen table, when he heard her enter the room. Before he could turn to her, he felt her come up behind him. She brought her arms up over his head and her laptop suddenly appeared before him, powered up and opened to a document. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“It’s my post.” she said a little nervously. 

“Did you post it yet?” 

“No.” she said chewing on her lip and taking the seat next to him. 

“So you want me to read it before you post it?” he asked smiling, and she nodded her consent. “Am I supposed to do anything to it?” 

“You’re just supposed to read it and tell me if you like it.” 

“Kay.” he smiled, turning his attention to her lap top. 

As he began reading, Donna hopped up from the table and moved to pour herself a cup of coffee. She watched his face, trying to read it to see if he was forming any kind of opinion on it. When she couldn’t get a read on him, she started pacing nervously. She wondered when the hell she had picked up this particular trait of his. She was unequivocally not a pacer until she met him. 

“This is amazing.” 

“Really?” she smiled, stopping to look at him. 

“Toby worked on this?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You can’t tell. Usually you can tell when Toby’s written something.” 

“Well, he’s either speaking on his own behalf or voicing the President’s mind. He wasn’t doing that here. He was really more of a political thesaurus.” Donna explained. 

“It’s great.” he smiled. 

“You really think so?” she asked breaking out into a brilliant smile. 

He pushed himself out of the chair, removed her coffee from her grip, then folded his arms around her. “I really think so.” he said softly against her ear. “I’m so proud of you, Donna. You’re doing really great.” 

“Thank you.” she said, tearing up and pouting her lips. 

“Have you been worried about what I was going to think of it?” he asked. 

“Well...yeah.” she said. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. I really learned everything I know about politics from you.” 

“No, you didn’t.” he said. “You’re the research queen, Donna. I think you’d be surprised at how much YOU actually taught ME.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah.” he nodded. “For instance, I didn’t even know there WAS a republican opinion on the Working Toward Independence Act.” 

“Joshua.” 

“And I certainly didn’t know it was actually possible to be bi-partisan.” 

“All right, all right, enough.” 

“Seriously though, it’s great.” he said before kissing her again. “And I’m really glad you trusted me enough to show it to me before you posted it. That means a lot to me.” 

She shrugged one shoulder and went off in search of her coffee mug again. “What time do you have to be in?” 

“Well, speaking of the Working Towards Independence Act, I have to meet with Pintero this afternoon, so I’m going to actually have to get motivated.” he said running a hand through his hair and turning towards the bathroom. “What are you doing today?” 

She shrugged and shook her head non-committedly. 

“Do not, do not, do NOT tell me you have nothing to do today!” he exclaimed. He scoffed at her smile. “I can’t believe it. You have nothing to do on a Saturday? This is what I set you free to do?” 

“I’m thinking of going shopping.” she teased. “Well, after I check in with CJ.” 

“This is crap.” he mumbled heading off to the bathroom mumbling about extreme unfairness of it all. 

 

“Carrie,” Donna said softly, appearing at her old cubicle outside Josh’s closed office door. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Uh...sure, Ms. Moss.” Carrie said glancing towards Josh’s door. 

“He’ll be a little while.” Donna said. “Let’s go down to the mess.” 

“Okay.” Carrie agreed. 

“And you can call me Donna, please. I’m not your boss.” Donna smiled. 

“All right. If you prefer.” Carrie acquiesced. 

“Listen,” Donna began dropping the volume of her voice. With a quick glance to the side, she saw Sam’s office was empty and she pulled Carrie in, closing the door behind her. Carrie raised her eyebrows at her in question. “About last night with Josh. Josh...” 

“Has post-traumatic stress disorder.” Carrie finished. 

“How did you know?” Donna asked wide eyed. 

“I have a minor in psychology. I didn’t put it together until after I left last night.” 

“So you know all about it then?” Donna concluded. 

“Well, I’m not an expert in the field or anything, but yes, I have a working knowledge of it.” 

“Then you know that he’d never hurt you or...” 

“Donna,” Carrie smiled. “I’m not scared of him. I admit I was a little freaked out when I couldn’t get through to him, but once it all fell into place later on, it made sense to me. I only need to ask you, who else knows? I worked on the Hill before coming to work here, and I know it’s not public knowledge.” 

“The President, the Chief of Staff, his mother, me, and Sam, Toby, and CJ.” Donna listed. “That’s all. Oh, and Ron Butterfield. It’s just...” 

“I don’t think he’s obligated to hold a press conference or anything.” Carrie said. “I just wanted to know who else knew, so I know who to be discreet around.” 

“So, you’re not running for the hills then?” Donna smiled letting go a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

“Donna, I’ll admit, as I’m sure you’re well aware, he can be very frustrating to work for at times. But he’s also pretty damn smart. I learn a lot working for him. And he’s pretty patient when he needs to explain something. I worked on the Hill for five years. It’s actually pretty interesting working on the other side of the Mall.” 

“Thanks, Carrie.” Donna smiled. “And thanks for calling me last night. I really appreciate it.” 

“Well,” Carrie said. “I don’t care what all those tabloids and conservatives say, it’s pretty obvious that he loves you a lot. I just don’t think anyone else would have done him any good last night.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna and Carrie returned to the bullpen just in time for Josh to come slamming out of his office. 

“What happened?” Donna asked. 

At first, he seemed surprised to see her there, but when he saw her walking with Carrie, he drew his own conclusions about what she was doing. “We’re getting mugged.” he said. 

“By?” 

“Who are we ever getting mugged by?” he shot back. 

“On what?” Donna asked. 

“The stupid bill and Pintero. We get another billion in childcare.” he said. 

“That’s bad?” Carrie asked confused. 

“Wait for it.” Donna said to her. 

“Three million more for marriage incentives and a 38 hour work week requirement.” he spit disgusted. He was obviously none too thrilled by that. 

“Marriage incentives are awful.” Donna groaned. 

“Oh, I know.” he agreed. “But once the WLC gets wind of this...” 

“People are going to jump ship.” Donna nodded. 

“I’m going to need you to clear me some time on Monday.” Josh said to Carrie. “Amy Gardner’s going to blow her top and I’m going to have to convince her to, how I have no idea, not to give us shit about this.” 

“Take the meeting with CJ.” Donna said hastily. 

“Why?” Josh asked. He assumed she wasn’t too thrilled for the obvious reason, but he didn’t really understand the need for a chaperone. 

“Because CJ is a female voice in the administration. She’s a well known woman in politics, and she might be able to cut Amy off at the knees before she mobilizes the WLC and gets to the American Children’s Alliance.” Donna explained, leaving off the obvious reason to her argument. 

“You ARE brilliant.” he smiled at her. 

“I’ve been taught well.” she shrugged. 

“Carrie, set it up.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So,” Amy said sitting across the table in the Roosevelt Room from CJ and Josh. “We have a problem.” 

“I don’t see a problem.” Josh replied casually. “A billion more in childcare?” 

“You have to give the republicans 300 million dollars in marriage incentives, Josh, and we’re not talking subscriptions to Bride and Groom Magazine.” 

“The marriage incentives are serious...” 

“I know what they are.” she spit back. “Cash bonuses for moms on welfare who marry the child’s father, canceling out child support if the parents...” 

“You know what?” Josh said loudly, quickly getting heated. “Every single study, every single one, says kids do better in households with two parents.” 

“Kids are better off if they’re raised by parents who love them. Your solution is loveless.” 

“It’s not my solution.” Josh shot back. 

“Does my government really believe that the law can create a family? Do these old fat-ass men really believe that if they just pay people to act like Leave it to Beaver, everything’ll be fine? Do you really think I’m just going to sit by and let it happen? This is about collecting votes from white men.” 

CJ was about to intervene when Josh cut her off. “Amy, if we don’t get elected, I promise you, President Ritchie is going to have a lot less sympathy for your agenda.” 

Amy stood up and stared them down across the table. “This bill isn’t going to pass.” 

“Yes, it is.” Josh promised. “It’s locked up. I have the American Children’s Alliance behind it.” 

“Not for long.” she threatened. 

“Go ahead.” he challenged. “Give it a try, Amy. Hit us with your best shot.” 

“I will sink this bill.” Amy vowed. “This is what happens, J. This is what happens when you toy with me.” 

“What?” Josh asked confused. 

“You spiteful bitch!” CJ bit out. Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise, as he watched CJ raise herself out of her chair, put her palms down on the table and lean menacingly towards Amy. Amy looked a little surprised, but not very rattled. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” CJ hissed. “You were the one that fed Lillianfield all that crap about Josh and Donna.” 

Amy shrugged, unphased by CJ’s accusation, and turned her attention to Josh. “This is what happens when you play hit and run, Josh; when you pick some little nobody over someone that could actually take you places. So, suit up, Josh.” 

“Look around you, Amy!” CJ said. “Where else do you think Josh is going? He’s the Deputy Chief of Staff. There are only two more places for him to go, the top seats. And he’ll get there without any help from you. And I’ll tell you something else, Amy, up until just now, I was the token woman in the room, a strategy to persuade you not to give us a headache, but now? I will crush you with my Manolos. You picked the wrong fight.” 

“Well, we’ll just see where the power really is.” Amy said snidely, spinning on her heel and slamming out of the Roosevelt Room. 

TBC


	12. You Belong to Me

“They’re getting telegrams two to one against.” Josh announced from Donna’s office door. “I just met with two Congressmen. Amy got this going in 24 hours.” 

“Two to one against?” Donna repeated looking up at him and slowly sitting down at her desk. 

“Yeah. I’m not just talking a couple either.” 

“It’ll be all right.” 

“Think so?” 

“You’ll think of something.” she nodded encouragingly. “Besides, if CJ’s as pissed as you say she is, ain’t nuthin’ gonna stop her.” 

“Um, what exactly was that?” 

“What?” 

“Your butchering of the English language there. I can hear Toby screaming from here.” 

She shrugged with a smile, and he dropped down into a chair by her desk. “CJ’s right. She is a spiteful bitch.” 

“Well, I’d be upset if I lost you to another woman, too.” she smiled, turning her attention to what she was typing on her laptop. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” he replied. She smiled and gave him a sidelong glance, before turning back to her computer. He dropped his head back with a loud sigh. 

“Josh, you’ve been in tight spots before.” 

“Yeah, but the President’s pissed as hell at me.” he said. 

“There’s a lot going on right now.” Donna said. “CJ’s situation, this bill, Sam’s screw up with Kevin Khan, plus anything that you might not know about. I can’t imagine there’s no stress to being President.” 

“Is he emailing you?” Josh asked abruptly lifting his head. 

“Who?” 

“The President.” 

“He sends me stuff.” she shrugged. 

“Did he say he was pissed at me?” Josh asked. 

“Josh!” Donna laughed. “He doesn’t email me like that. He emails me articles he comes across and trivia about stuff. I’m not his little IM friend.” 

“I’m just checking.” he mumbled. 

“That’d be funny though. Can you imagine IM-ing with the President?” Donna chuckled. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Donna said turning back to him. 

“What’s that?” 

“What do you say, after the vote, we get out of here for the weekend?” she suggested. 

“Like, go somewhere?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where?” 

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go?” 

“I can’t take a vacation right now. There’s a bunch of campaign stuff coming up.” 

“Just for the weekend.” 

“It’d have to be somewhere close.” 

“Or just a short flight away.” 

“I had a nine point margin, Donna. Amy told me that I’m going to lost Burnet, Bristol and Keith.” Josh said suddenly. 

“You’re obsessing about this now, Joshua.” 

“We have to reauthorize welfare every six years. One way or the other, we have to do it.” 

“I’m aware.” Donna sighed turning back to her laptop. 

“Stanley’s there.” Josh said quietly. 

“What?” Donna said snapping her head up to him again. 

“Stanley.” Josh repeated. “He’s at the White House.” 

“You’re not...shouldn’t you be there then?” Donna asked, assuming he wanted to talk about the other night. Josh shrugged and looked away. “I don’t understand what’s going on, Josh.” 

“He’s not there for me.” 

“He wasn’t there for you last time.” 

“The President couldn’t sleep.” Josh said finally. 

“Why?” 

“I have no idea. But we trust Stanley, so...” Josh said. 

“You going to talk to him?” she asked quietly. He shrugged and looked down. “You should.” she said. 

“Why?” he asked. “Really, Donna. I’m okay.” 

“Yeah, I know. But there’s other stuff.” Donna said. 

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” he replied without any kind of commitment. “It’s not that bad of a bill. We’re fixing ten different things that are wrong. Kevin Khan had a tactical leak.” 

“I saw it.” 

“Toby’s going to make it look like Florida’s messing with the welfare vote.” 

“That’ll be impressive.” 

“What if I resign after reelection?” 

“What if I stick my foot up your dumb ass?” 

“What?” 

“You’re not quitting because it’s getting hard, Josh.” 

“That’s not what this is.” 

“That is what this is. And you’re not going to get beat by a girl, calm down.” 

“That not what it is either.” 

“You’re right.” she said softly. “What she did to us was petty, Josh. And it’s what AMY did to us. You had nothing to do with it.” 

“They’re calling you horrible names because you’re with me.” 

“They’re calling me horrible names because Amy is a spiteful bitch and she lied to them.” Donna countered. “I’m not stupid and I’m not a whore, and you know it, and CJ knows it, and Sam knows it, and Toby knows it, and Leo knows it, and Abbey knows it, and the President knows it. I don’t care if Amy Gardner doesn’t know it. You’ll crush her. You’ll get her back for us.” 

“You’re hot when you’re all pissed off you know.” he smirked. 

“Stop bugging me.” she said with an eye roll. 

Josh pulled his cell phone, dialed, put it to his ear and looked over at her. “Toby,” he said after a moment. “I’m bringing in Brenda. Chairman of the Platform Committee. Oh no. I want to make the call. Tell CJ.” he snapped the phone shut and smiled at her. 

“What did you just do?” she asked. 

“Won the vote by eight.” 

“You’re buying her boss.” Donna concluded. 

“She told me to suit up.” 

“You’re really hot when you get like this.” 

“You want me bad right now, don’t you?” 

She rolled her eyes again and his cell phone rang. “Hello? Yeah, CJ.” He chuckled a second then snapped it shut. 

“What was that?” 

“CJ wants to send Amy a copy of the final vote wrapped in the classified ads.” 

TBC


	13. You Belong to Me

“You’re never going to believe this.” Josh greeted Donna on the phone. 

“What?” 

“I’m stuck in Indiana.” 

“What?” 

“Indiana. Toby and I missed the motorcade and we haven’t been able to catch back up with it.” 

“Are you kidding me?” she laughed. 

“This isn’t funny. There’s a county here that doesn’t acknowledge time zones or something. It’s like the freaking Twilight Zone, some 11 year old yelled at us about abortion...would you please try to contain your laughter?” 

“I can’t help it. I’m going to put this up on our site. Where in the country are Josh and Toby? It’ll be fun. You can call in with clues.” 

“You’re an evil woman.” 

“You gotta get to know me.” 

“Donna, I’m telling you this because I’m going to be late getting home. We just discovered that Air Force One took off.” Donna was silent as the pieces fell into place. 

“We’re supposed to catch a flight tonight, Josh.” she reminded. 

“Yeah. This is what I’m saying. I’m stuck in Indiana.” 

“Get to a God damn airport, Joshua!” she shouted. 

“You tell me how, Magellan, I’m looking at soy fields all around me!” he shot back. 

“This is a disaster.” 

“Ya think!?” 

“Yelling at me, Joshua, is not going to get you out of Indiana.” Donna growled. 

“Sorry.” he said automatically. “Wait a minute. You yelled at me first. Yelling at me, Donnatella, isn’t going to get me out of Indiana.” 

“Wanna make a bet?” she shot back. 

“Donna...” 

“Josh...” she whined. “I was really looking forward to this weekend. We were going to get away, just you and me.” 

“And I wasn’t? Every time I turn around lately, Donna, I want to slam my head into a wall. Trust me. I want to get away. As it stands now, I’ll be back just in time to leave again for the Rock the Vote in Boston.” 

Donna sighed heavily. Then paused as an idea hit her. “Wait. What did you say?” 

“Rock the Vote is tomorrow night in Boston.” Josh repeated. “If I ever get out of Heehaw Hell here, I’ll probably get back with just enough time to go to sleep and then leave again.” 

“I’ll call you back.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh smiled widely as a familiar sight greeted him on Air Force One. Donna was sitting in what used to be their old regular seats. It felt good to see her there. He let his bags slide off his shoulders, then leaned down to her and kissed her soundly. 

“How are you here?” 

“The President emails me.” she smiled. 

“You coerced the President in a written form of communication?” He plopped down in the seat next to her and fell sideways into her lap with a big yawn. 

“No. I’m going to cover the Rock the Vote for the website she said. I just asked if I could hitch a ride.” she smiled. 

“There has to be more to it than that.” 

“There is. But do you care?” she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. 

“No. Toby and I had a 3 a.m. epiphany.” 

“You’ll tell me all about it later.” she said softly, as she continued to run her fingers lightly through his hair. 

“You went through all this trouble, just to hang out with me on the plane?” he smiled lazily. 

“No. I went through all this trouble just to hang out with you for the next two days.” she replied. “Carrie cleared your schedule and our weekend away got bumped a day and moved to Boston.” 

“You’re brilliant.” 

“So you say.” 

“I’m wondering if you’re as brilliant as me and Toby though.” 

“So much for that compliment.” 

“Toby and I are going to make college tuition tax deductible.” he announced with a lazy smile up at her. 

“That’s lofty.” she replied. “How are you going to pay for that?” 

“Well, we’re still ironing out the details.” Josh said with a wave of his hand. “But there was this guy last night, Donna, Matt Kelly. He was taking his daughter around to look at colleges. The market tanked and he had a mutual fund that was going to pay for college that took a big hit. He went down to drink because his daughter was so excited to look at Notre Dame and he didn’t want her to see that he had no idea how he was going to pay for it. He said it should be easier, Donna, and he’s right. It should be easier for everyone. It never occurred to me to even worry about it. We don’t ever have to worry about we’re going to send our kids to college, Donna, my dad left me a boatload of money.” She smiled at his use of the word ‘we,’ but he was lost in thought and didn’t notice not only what he was saying, but that she caught on. “But if he hadn’t, I think I’d be worried about the same thing 20 years down the road.” Okay, she thought, not only did was he expecting them to have kids together, a thought that genuinely made her happy, but apparently, there was even a time line. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow! I can’t believe how many people turned out for tonight!” Donna said to Josh over the loud music and crowd at the Rock the Vote event. 

“Yeah, CJ’s really whipping the crowd up.” Josh smiled. “She’s in her element.” 

“Listen,” Toby said interrupting them, after taking a sip of his beer. “At $55,000, Matt Kelly’s in the 27.5% bracket. Let’s assume he takes the standard deductions and let’s forget for a moment mortgage payments.” 

“What’s his tax liability?” Josh asked. 

“$13,300.” Toby answered. 

“We’re saying that books are tax deductible, too, right?” 

“I personally think that beer should be tax deductible.” 

“So, with one kid in college, Matt Kelly’s tax liability just dropped from $13,000 to $3800? If we can get this done, it’ll be a good day’s work.” 

“It’ll be a good term’s work.” Toby replied. “Let’s take it to CJ when she gets off stage.” 

Josh smiled at Donna over his beer. “You’re really very worked up about this.” she smiled. 

“I’m making the world better for our kids.” he smiled back. She smiled wider. It was hard not to get caught up by the things he was saying. Was it too soon to talk about stuff like this? That was the second time that he brought up ‘their’ kids, and she wondered if it was a cue to pursue a more serious subject. But they’d only been romantically involved for a few short months. On the other hand, it felt like they had been together for years and this was merely another phase of the relationship. 

Vonda Shepherd came on stage and a began a slow song. 

See the pyramids along the Nile   
Watch the sunset on a tropic aisle   
Just remember, darling, all the while   
You belong to me 

Josh stood up and offered his hand down to her. “Dance with me.” he invited quietly. 

“Kay.” she replied taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. They fit together seamlessly, and he lead her slowly around the corner of the dance floor. 

See the market place in old Algiers   
Send me photographs and souvenirs   
Just remember, when a dream appears   
You belong to me 

“The District Court says Stackhouse can appear in the debate.” Josh said. 

“Yeah, he’s under new management.” Donna replied. 

“How the hell do you know that?” he asked surprised. 

“This is big news. It’s a headline on the site, Josh.” Donna replied. 

“Who is it?” 

“You’re not going to like it.” she warned. 

“As long as it’s not Amy Gardner, I’ll get over it.” he replied. When she didn’t answer, his eyes grew wide. “You’re freaking kidding me!” 

“No.” 

“When the hell were you going to tell me this?” he demanded. 

“Calm down.” she said soothingly. “You were stuck in Indiana for 20 hours and catatonic for most the time since you came back. I was waiting until it would actually be able to process in your brain.” 

I’ll be lonesome without you   
Maybe you’ll be lonesome, too   
And blue 

“She’s been brought on for debate prep.” Donna continued. “I had the misfortune of discovering that first hand when I met with Stackhouse yesterday.” 

“That’s not the deal we made.” Josh said. “In one week, he’s supposed to endorse the President.” 

“She’s telling him to get into the debate.” Donna said. 

“How spiteful can one person be?” he sighed looking over towards the bar where the source of his present venom was standing talking to someone. 

Fly the ocean in a silver plane   
See the jungle when it’s wet with rain   
Just remember `til you’re home again   
You belong to me 

“Hey.” Donna said, pulling his face back to meet her eyes. “As soon as we’re done here, you’re off the clock for two days. Two days, I get you to myself. No Amy, no Stackhouse, no Bruno, no White House.” 

He dropped his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “See how much I need you, Donna? I’d explode right now if I didn’t have you.” 

Fly the ocean in a silver plane   
See the jungle when it’s wet with rain   
Just remember `til you’re home again   
You belong to me 

TBC


	14. You Belong to Me

“Just throw strikes!” Josh yelled at the hotel television from his seated position on the bed. “I don’t understand why this can’t happen. They have a three-run lead. Just throw strikes! I mean, God!” 

While Josh was yelling at the Mets game on t.v., Donna was sitting Indian style next to him scrolling through her email. Her assistant had sent her over the early wires. Her interest was peaked when she saw that the attachment to one of her emails was an advanced text of Ritchie’s speech to the AMA. She glanced over at Josh in wonder. Things of what she should or shouldn’t share with him were never really made clear to her. Casey had said that he wouldn’t involve her on profiles of the White House staff, but he never said not to give them a heads up in something they found out. 

She didn’t feel as if it was an ethically gray area, per say. It was an advanced copy of the text. She clicked on the attachment and opened the document. 

“I’ll tell you something else. In a situation with a runner on first who’s a threat to score and a batter at the plate who’s intentionally going to be passed, why not pitch out four times?” 

“Makes me nutsy.” she placated reading through the document. 

“It does! This guy makes a million plus a year. Just. Pitch. Strikes!” 

“What happened to no stress?” she asked. 

“What happened to no work?” he shot back gesturing to her laptop. 

“That was for you.” Donna replied. “I’m not a blood pressure cooker right now.” 

“What are you reading anyway?” he asked falling back on his elbow to lay next to her. 

“You’re not going to like it.” 

“Ritchie?” 

“He’s baiting the hook.” Donna nodded. 

“What’d he do?” 

“He sent an advance text of his speech to the AMA to Stackhouse. Somebody there or at the campaign sent it to us.” 

“What’s he baiting us on?” 

“Needle exchange.” 

“Jesus!” Josh groaned falling on his back. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Okay. I’m sure it’s nothing Toby’s not going to have soon.” 

“No, let me hear it.” 

“We ought to begin and end with abstinence. We ought to begin and end with personal responsibility. I’m appalled by inner city programs that hand out clean needles to junkies and dope-doers in the name of AIDS prevention, and I will fight for a national law to end them.” She read. 

“What exactly is a dope-doer?” 

“This is why Stackhouse got into this. To talk about things that aren’t being talked about. He’ll take the bait so people will listen to him, but you’ll have to respond.” Donna said. 

“The Mets are losing.” he said. 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

“Yes. The Mets are losing.” he repeated. He pushed himself back up on his hands, slid the laptop to the end of the bed, then leaned in and kissed her. 

“Sorry about your Mets.” she said softly as he pushed her back onto the bed and his cell phone rang. 

“Don’t get it.” she groaned. 

“You know I have to.” he said stretching over her to where his phone was on the nightstand. He flipped it over and answered, “Yeah.” 

“I’d like someone to ask Ritchie if he’s aware that needle exchange costs $9,000 for every infection stopped. Treating someone with HIV costs $200,000.” It was Toby. “I’d like someone to ask him that. I want somebody to ask him where the responsibility was in paraphernalia that made it a crime to buy or carry a syringe, which is why addicts share infected needles in the first place. I’d like someone to ask him that, too.” 

“I’ll get right on that, Toby.” Josh said, then flipped his phone shut and wrapped his arms around Donna beneath him. 

“I guess he’s got the text.” she said. 

“It would seem so.” 

His phone rang again, but this time, Donna giggled and opened it. Once again, it was Toby. 

“I’d like someone to ask him about the responsibility in cutting the drug treatment that would eliminate needle-related HIV. Half of all the people getting infected, are getting infected by the needle. I’d like someone to ask him how he think’s the personal responsibility plan’s going so far.” 

“I will, Toby,” Donna said in a husky voice. “But at the moment, Josh and I are going to have sex, so maybe you could talk about this later.” She flipped the phone shut and tossed it to the floor. 

“That’ll go over like a lead balloon.” Josh smirked and she shrugged. 

“Imagine how much I don’t care.” she whispered. 

“This was a good idea of yours.” he said kissing her neck. 

“Well, I’ll do pretty much anything at this point to get you to myself for even a short period of time.” 

“I told you, Donna.” he said. “I told you I was going to need you to force me to be able to take the time. I told you reelection was going to be overwhelming.” 

“I know.” she nodded. “And as you can see, I’m doing that.” To emphasize her point, she pulled his shirt over his head. 

“There is nothing in this world that I would rather be doing than this right here.” he vowed. 

“Oh really,” she sighed with plesure. “Nothing?” 

“Nothing.” he repeated. But the baseball game caught his eye. He popped his head up for a minute for a glimpse and was immediately annoyed. “For the love the Pete! Just. Throw. Strikes!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Josh!” Donna said in surprise as she walked out of Senator Stackhouse’s office and saw Josh in the waiting room with a few other Congressmen and Senators. “I had absolutely no idea you were going to be here this morning.” She was truly surprised. He said that he was waiting for Carrie to come back for a seminar and meeting with CJ, Sam, and Toby all morning. 

“Last minute inspiration.” he smiled. But she knew that look. Inspiration maybe; but really it was that he had something up his sleeve. A trick for Amy, no doubt. Amy, who had just entered the waiting area with Susan Thomas. She threw a look of what Donna could only characterize as disgust in their direction. 

“You, Josh,” Senator Stackhouse said pointing a fatherly finger at him. “are a lucky man. This young lady here is absolutely delightful.” 

“You’ll hear no complaints from me, sir.” Josh smiled. 

“You’d do well to keep her around.” 

“I’m lucky for every minute she graces me with her presence.” Josh replied. “Hey, Senator.” Josh said almost as an afterthought. “Did I ever tell you that it was Donna who discovered the secret behind the Family Wellness Act that caused us to send people on the Senate floor?” Donna blushed, and though it was a tactical move on his part, he still couldn’t seem to hide his pride. 

“Was it?” Stackhouse said looking at Donna again with interest. 

“I just watched the B reel.” she said quietly. 

“Don’t listen to her, Senator.” Josh said. “I watched the B reel, too, and so did CJ, and so did Toby, and so did Sam, and so did Leo.” 

“That doesn’t instill that much confidence in me.” the Senator chuckled. 

“Well, I imagine not. But be that as it may, you have Donna to thank for that.” 

“Well, she’s very charming.” the Senator agreed. 

“As titillating as hearing about Donna’s brilliance is,” Amy interjected dryly. “We’re actually here for a reason.” 

“I don’t know, Amy.” the Senator said. “You and Susan could probably take a lesson from Ms. Moss.” Amy’s eyes widened slightly, then narrowed again. “She’s got something that I think more people should have.” 

“Other than the Deputy Chief of Staff’s ear?” Amy sneered. 

“An eye for human interest.” Stackhouse replied. “Donna here sees people. She doesn’t see numbers and statistics like all of us jaded ones. That, Josh, is why she caught it.” 

“It sure is.” he agreed. 

“Now,” Senator said. “I see you brought the big guns with you.” 

“Not having any guns of my own.” Josh agreed. 

The Senator gestured invitingly towards his conference room and everyone filed in, but Josh hung back a moment. “Wait here a minute. I won’t be in there long.” 

She nodded and waited as he disappeared into the conference room and the door closed. She wanted to pull Amy’s hair out. What was she doing working for a man like Senator Stackhouse? What was here that she cared about? Senator Stackhouse dealt mostly with children’s issues. That didn’t interest Amy at all. 

True to his word, Josh reappeared shortly, and pulled her into the Senator’s break room. “You planned this.” Donna deduced. 

“Timing was everything.” Josh admitted. “Senator Stackhouse loves you.” 

“I know; he offered me a job.” Donna agreed. 

“He did!?” Josh yelped. 

“Legislative liason.” Donna nodded. 

“You’d be good at that.” 

“I like having the option of staying home and working in my pajamas just because it’s raining out.” Donna shrugged. “But I do like talking with him. He’s genuine. It’s nice. How a man like him stayed alive in this sea of sharks, I have no idea.” 

Amy entered the room and paused a minute, fixing a blase look on her face. “Oh look, it’s the dynamic duo.” Donna grinned slightly as Josh moved to partially block her from Amy’s death glare, in order to keep the fight between them. “Nice little trick you pulled there, Josh. Amateur, but effective.” 

“What are you going to when the Senator drops out of the debate?” Josh shot back. “It’s not like there’s a single issue here you care about.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Name one.” Josh challenged. “The Senator got in the race to shake things up. You’re here for the spotlight.” 

“Why are you paying so much attention to him?” 

“I like Stackhouse. I always have. I’d vote for him if he were on the ballot in Connecticut or 22 other states. Maybe I’ll move to New York or California where he’s polling at four percent.” 

“Of likely voters.” Amy replied. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Those polls sample likely voters. When a third party gets elected President, Josh, it’s going to be by unlikely voters.” 

“Thank you for the Intro to Government lesson.” Josh replied. “You can’t possibly think he will win.” 

“He’s an extraordinary public servant, Josh. He should be recognized.” 

“He is.” Josh replied. 

Susan Thomas poked her head in the room and sighed annoyed. “Maybe you could join us, Amy, and leave Josh alone. Not everything’s about getting him back.” Susan waited expectantly at the open door for Amy to leave the room. Once Amy had breezed by her, she turned to Josh and deadpanned. “Gee, Josh, however can I thank you for getting her fired and making her available to us?” Then she, too, left the room. 

TBC


	15. You Belong to Me

“You know what I love about you, Donnatella?” 

“What’s that, Sweet Pea?” Donna quipped. 

“That you don’t work for the White House anymore, yet still get to catch a ride on Air Force One.” 

“I told you, the President emails me.” she smiled coyly, and dropping her tone to her husky voice, then leaned over in her seat with her lips right next to his ears. “But I gotta tell you, Josh, there’s a lot more exciting things about me than that to love me for.” 

“Yes.” he squeaked as she pulled his earlobe quickly in her mouth. “There absolutely are.” 

“Good.” 

“Didn’t you love it when he said, `unfunded mandate is two words and not one big word?’” Josh asked with the enthusiasm of a six year old at Toys R Us a week before Christmas. 

“Oh, yes, I did.” Donna said, opening a magazine. 

“His answer on financing public schools!” 

“Yup.” 

“Good evening, Joshua and Donnatella.” greeted the President sitting down across from them on the plane. 

“Good evening, sir.” Donna smiled. “You did wonderful.” 

“Thank you, Donna.” the President replied. “I had fun.” 

“It looked like it.” Donna agreed. 

“Mr. President, I think my favorite part was when you asked Governor Ritchie for the $12 billion dollars back. That was old school.” Josh said. 

“Well, I’d hate to be thought of as ‘yesterday’s President,’ Josh. It’s nice to know I can be hip.” 

“Don’t you think Donna should write about all of it on her website?” 

“I’m going to write about what they BOTH said, Joshua.” Donna sighed. “It’s a bi-partisan website. If I write about only the valid points the President made, then it would be partisan.” 

“First of all, Buttercup, I have no problem with your website going partisan.” Josh replied. “Secondly, Governor Ritchie didn’t make any valid points tonight. He lost, he knows he lost.” 

“Did you just call me Buttercup in front of the President?” Donna asked. 

“You called me Sweet Pea.” 

“He wasn’t sitting there for that.” 

“Okay.” the President said rising up out of the seat. “I was going to sit here for a while because I thought you two were going to be the fun ones, but now I think I might go find Toby.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Josh replied. 

“Donnatella, always a pleasure.” the President said. 

“Thank you, sir.” Donna smiled, as they watched the President leave the cabin. 

“That was because of you, you know.” Josh smirked. 

“It was not.” 

“Buttercup and Sweet Pea aren’t, like, terms of endearment that are going to stick, right?” Josh asked. 

“I certainly hope not.” 

“Thank God.” 

“I do have something that I need to tell you though.” Donna said, turning in her seat to face him. 

“Well, this sounds kind of serious.” 

“I think you’re going to think it is.” 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m getting a cat.” she announced. 

“No way.” he said immediately. 

“It’s my apartment, Josh. I can get a cat for it, if I want.” 

“Donna, I HATE cats.” 

“You don’t understand cats, Joshua.” Donna replied. 

“Why the hell do you have to get a cat anyway?” 

“One of the girls at work lost her lease, and she has to get a new place and the new place doesn’t take cats.” 

“So, you’re going to take it?” 

“I like cats.” Donna shrugged. “And they hate me there. I thought if I showed them I was nice and a humanitarian, it’d help.” 

“First of all, if they hate you so much, how do you know this cat isn’t a ruse, hmm? How do you know it’s not going to scratch the shit out of you?” He shot back. “Second of all, Donna, you don’t need to buy their respect. It will come. You’re doing amazing things. They’re seeing that. Now, it’s just a matter of eating crow and admitting they’re wrong.” 

“The cat’s declawed, Josh.” 

“Maybe it’s got rabies.” 

“It’s up to date on all its shots, and even if it wasn’t, I’m taking him to the vet for full check up anyway.” 

“It’s a him?” 

“Yes. His name is Harvard.” 

“You’re totally making that up.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I can’t believe you’re getting a cat. You know I hate cats.” 

“Yeah, but it’s my apartment.” 

“Yeah, but...” he began, then drifted off. 

“But what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“But what, Josh?” 

“But you can’t honestly say that you don’t think the day is going to come that we’re going to move in together. I was thinking, you know, shortly after the election. Then, I’m going to be a cat owner. I don’t like cats.” 

She smiled brightly, then leaned in and kissed him gently. “What?” he asked confused. “I’m whining about you not getting a cat and you’re smiling about it.” 

“Joshua,” she said sticking her lip out. “Are you asking me to move in with you after the election?” 

“Umm...well, I kind of thought I’d just show up at your place the day after the election, throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my cave.” 

“I think I can make it a little more organized.” Donna said. 

“No cat.” 

“I was really looking forward to living with you, too.” she sighed dramatically. “All that sex...” 

“Fine, get a cat.” he said quickly. “But I refuse to like it. I don’t care what it’s name is.” 

“It actually gets worse than the cat.” Donna said with a cringe. 

“Two cats?” 

“No.” 

“Then it’s not worse.” 

“My parents called. They want me to come there for Thanksgiving and they want me to bring you.” she said quickly. “And no, they don’t hate you.” 

“I really think they do.” 

“They really don’t.” 

“They think we were together before we were.” 

“No. I think they just think we acted in a way that would make people think that.” Donna replied. 

“Your dad’s going to hate me on general principal.” Josh whined. 

“Josh, my dad’s a die hard democrat, he’s always been a political junkie, and he thinks you’re a bad ass.” 

“Politically, sure.” Josh shrugged. “But, Donna, all that’s going to change when he meets me as the man that’s sleeping with his daughter. AND when he finds out we’re living together...” 

“We’re not living together.” 

“By Thanksgiving, we will be. And when he finds that out, he’s going to be giving me stinky eye.” 

“My dad’s a cat person, Josh.” Donna replied. 

“He is?” 

“Yup.” she nodded enthusiastically. “You’ll have something in common. Harvard will have a purpose.” 

“He’ll think I named him Harvard and that I’m stuck up.” 

“Joshua, you went to Harvard and Yale, grew up in Westport, Connecticut and you admit you’re an elitist.” 

“I’m not an elitist.” 

“You are an elitist.” 

“I am an elitist.” 

“See.” 

“I’m toast.” 

TBC


	16. You Belong to Me

“Toby...” 

Donna looked up at sound of Josh’s voice from her office door. 

“No, honey. It’s me, Donna.” she smiled. 

“Toby...” 

“Really not Toby, baby.” Donna replied. She stood up and lead him into her office and sat him down. She knew what was coming. CJ had called her. 

“He...” 

“Sent an acting troupe to your polling place.” Donna finished. 

“You knew!” he accused. 

“CJ called me a little while ago.” 

“It REALLY wasn’t nice, Donna. I almost had a stroke or something right there on the floor.” Josh said. “I almost went to the newsstand and opened the classifieds. I really thought I was going to be job hunting tonight.” 

“I think that was Toby’s point.” Donna laughed. 

“Why would he do that?” Josh scowled. 

“You guys played that trick on him with the debate.” 

“That was the President!” Josh exclaimed. “And 20 bucks, Donna, says Toby does not play a joke on the President today in retaliation.” 

“I’m not taking that bet.” She turned and walked back to her desk, pulling a piece of paper out of a drawer. 

“There’s nothing happening at the White House right now. By the end of the night, 100 million people will have cast their ballots. By lunch, only one percent of the votes will have been cast. Everybody votes after work. Not me. I vote first thing. The VNS exit polls are down in Michigan and it’s raining in Oregon. It’s like an ionization blackout period.” 

“Pumpkin Patch, is there any way you can do everybody a favor today and go to the movies for eight hours?” 

“I actually have to go to senior staff.” he replied. 

“Hey, do me a favor in senior staff.” 

“What do you need?” 

“This is a copy of my absentee ballot. I was hoping the President could sign it and I could have it framed.” 

“Yeah.” Josh said taking the ballot from her. 

“You know, the President’s the first winner I ever voted for.” 

“Is this part of the joke?” he demanded. 

“It’s not hard to believe that....” 

“No, I mean this.” 

“What are you talking about?” she asked innocently. 

“The invalid ballot.” he said waving it around. 

“My ballot’s invalid?” she asked standing up and crossing back to him. 

“You voted for Ritchie.” 

“Where?” she demanded snatching the ballot back. 

“Here.” 

“Oh my God.” 

“Yeah, your ‘picking a winner’ streak is probably over.” 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It’s an optical scan ballot. I drew a line through the Democratic ticket.” 

“Almost. That’s almost what you did. What you actually did was draw a line through the Republican ticket. You didn’t ticket split, you voted for every Republican in Wisconsin. I would check, you may have voted for McCarthy.” Josh laughed. 

“Okay.” she said straightening up with a determined look on her face. “I’m going to rectify this.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, but my vote’s going to be counted.” 

“Oh, it’ll be counted.” 

“I don’t want it to be counted!” she shouted, stomping her foot in place. He laughed and stood up. It was a testament to how much he loved her really, that he could laugh about how she accidentally voted for Governor Ritchie, on Election Day, no less. 

“I have to get going.” he said hooking his thumb over his shoulder. “Do you still want me to...” 

“No!” she said insistently, grabbing her coat. 

“Where are you going?” he asked following her out of her office. 

“I’m going to be gone for about 20 minutes.” she told her assistant. 

“What are you doing?” Josh asked again. 

“There’s a polling place about three blocks from here.” she answered striding for the elevators. “I’m going to go down there and see if I can get somebody to swap votes with me.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’m going to find a Ritchie supporter who’ll vote for the President to offset my ballot.” 

“Really?” 

“All anybody is doing today, Josh, is waiting for the exit polls to start. I’m doing this.” 

“And you think it’s going to take about 20 minutes.” 

“Yup.” she nodded. “I’ll meet you for lunch.” 

“You bet.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I did it!” came a triumphant voice from Josh’s office door. He looked up with a smile, but it fell when he saw how red her cheeks were. 

“Have you been out there all this time!?” he yelped popping out of his chair and meeting her half way to his desk. He pulled her coat off and hung it up on the rack in his office. 

“Yeah. It’s cold out there.” she smiled. “But I did it.” 

“And it only took you six hours.” Josh said, hugging her and rubbing his hands vigorously up and down her back. 

“Josh?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Warming you up.” 

“It’s not THAT cold.” 

“Your face is all red.” 

“Yeah, but I had a coat on.” 

“You look cold.” 

“I am, but I’m warming up.” she said. “I’m inside now.” 

“Has nothing to do with me?” he whispered kissing her. 

“Mmm...” she said when he pulled away. “That’s better than hot chocolate.” 

“I certainly hope so.” he chuckled. “So, who finally saved the day?” 

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Reese.” she announced dropping down into a chair and he took his seat back behind his desk. 

“Who?” 

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Reese.” she repeated. “He’s the one that finally saw the reason and merits behind my argument.” 

“A naval officer.” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s not very confidence inspiring, Donna.” 

“I can be very persuasive, Joshua.” 

“I think I, more so than anyone else on the planet, can vouch for that.” 

“I saw Sam out there.” Donna said. “Have you talked to him today?” 

“I’ve been talking to him all day.” Josh replied. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Well, what do you think?” 

“About what?” 

“Horton Wilde.” 

“The guy’s dead.” 

“I mean about Sam though.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“He hasn’t said anything to you.” Donna concluded, eyes widening. 

“About?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Donna.” Josh warned. 

“He told that guy out there that if they won, he’d run in the special election.” Donna said quickly. Josh was stunned into silence. 

“This is part of Toby’s joke?” he said finally. 

“No, Josh.” 

“He hasn’t said anything about that.” 

“Maybe he figured the guy’d lose and he wouldn’t have to.” 

“Donna, that guy’s gonna win. He’s, like, down by 88 votes. There’s a big storm out there and all this nutty stuff.” 

“I know.” 

“Sam’s not the type to go back on his word.” 

“I know.” 

Josh looked at her for a moment before he propelled himself out of his chair and out of his office. Donna gave chase. 

“Josh, what are you doing?” 

“I’m looking for Sam. What do you think I’m doing?” 

“In hindsight, maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” 

“Well, you did. Did he tell you not to tell me?” 

“No. But I think it was just assumed I shouldn’t so you wouldn’t have a nutty.” 

She followed him into Sam’s empty office, as he poked his head into Toby’s empty office, and did a lap around the communications bullpen, before pushing through the doors and heading downstairs. 

“I would not have a nutty.” 

“You’re having a nutty right now.” 

“This isn’t a nutty.” 

“It will be once you find him.” she replied. They entered the near deserted mess and he stopped to look around. She took advantage of that, and grabbed his arm. “Josh, let him tell you on his own.” 

“How could he do this?” Josh demanded. 

“I don’t know.” Donna shrugged. “Maybe he truly didn’t think the guy would win and he just wanted to make the widow feel better. Sam’s like that, Josh.” 

“The thing is, Donna, he’d get his ass kicked in a special election.” Josh said as the wind went out of his sails. “It might hurt his chances if he ever wants to run for public office for real, which he wants to do.” 

She smiled and gave him a little pout, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re a good friend to him, Josh. You went to New York and got him to bring him in on this, and it opened a lot of doors for him, including this one. I’m sure he’s worried about how he’s going to tell you, so let him do it on his own. And the up side of that is, when he finally does tell you, you won’t fly off the handle at him because you’ve already done that.” 

“I did not fly off the handle.” 

“You were scouring the White House for him.” she countered. 

“Maybe I diverted a bit from the handle, but I did not fly off it.” he insisted. 

“Why don’t we head over to the hotel?” Donna suggested. “He’s probably over there anyway, that’s where he was coming from before when he saw me.” He sighed heavily, but let her tug him by the hand and lead him out of the mess anyway. 

TBC


	17. You Belong to Me

“Josh!” Donna called from the living. “Come on! We’ve got to go.” 

“I don’t understand this.” Josh said emerging from the home office with his laptop slung over shoulder. The plane doesn’t take off for three hours.” 

“Yeah, but we have to drop Harvard off.” Donna said holding the cat carrier containing the meowing cat up. 

“Where?” 

“The White House.” 

“The White House? Who’s watching him?” Josh asked. Donna busied herself putting on her coat, and slinging her laptop attache and purse over her shoulder. She handed the carrier to Josh and dragged the handle of their suitcase, and opened the door. “Donnatella,” Josh said to get her attention. “You’re going to have to come clean about it in ten minutes anyway. Who’s watching the cat when we’re gone? Carrie?” 

“No.” 

“CJ?” 

“No.” 

“Not Toby. Toby hates cats more than me. Margaret?” 

“She’s allergic.” 

“Ginger?” 

“Out of town.” 

“Donna, who’s watching the cat?” 

“Who’s left, Joshua?” she sighed as they walked down the stairs. 

“The new guy, what’s his name?” 

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.” 

“The not Sam, Bill Bailey. No, that’s not right.” 

“You haven’t bothered to learn his name yet?” 

“He’s only here to help with the inauguration, I don’t really care what his name is.” Josh replied. “And if you don’t know who he is either, I doubt he’s watching your cat.” 

“OUR cat.” she corrected. “Who’s left then?” 

“LEO!?” he yelped, as they walked out of the building. “You got Leo to cat sit? How the hell did you pull that off?” 

“Leo’s not cat sitting.” Donna said. 

“Well, then, who....” he began, and as they got to the car, the light dawned. “Oh, no!” he said turning back towards the building. “The President of the United States does not cat sit. Go inside and call someone else.” 

“Josh!” she said grabbing his arm. “He WANTED to. He offered.” 

“He’s not your pet sitter. He’s the President.” 

“I. Didn’t. Ask. Him.” she enunciated. 

“Why in the world does he want to watch your cat?” 

“OUR cat. I don’t really know, something about them being therapeutic and the First Lady. I really have no idea.” Donna said, putting everything in the trunk and saving Harvard from the same fate at the very last second. 

“What?” 

“You can’t put a cat in the trunk.” 

“Why the hell not? He’s in this little cat case.” 

“Because it’s inhumane and you’re supposed to be a democrat!” she yelped. “Put him in the back seat.” 

“It’s not like he’s going to be unrestrained in the trunk.” Josh mumbled putting the carrier on the back seat and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

The ride to the White House was short, and security arched a questioning brow at them, as Josh put the carrier through the security check and Donna signed them in. 

“Really, it’s best not to ask.” Josh told the security guards unprompted. 

“The President’s involved in this?” one them smirked, letting them through. They continued to bicker back and forth about the propriety of the President cat sitting all the way up to the Residence. The President was waiting for them in the main sitting room. 

“This is him? The cat?” the President asked pointing to the cat carrier Donna was holding. 

“Yes, sir. His name is Harvard.” 

“Oh, not in this White House’s it’s not.” the President assured. 

“Sir, you really don’t need to do this.” Josh replied. “I mean, I’m sure CJ or someone can swing by our place to feed the cat once at day. Or I can send an intern.” 

“No, I want to!” the President said. “Abbey said cats are very therapeutic and relaxing. When Donna said you guys were going away, I thought I’d take this guy for a test ride.” 

“He just hides under the couch.” Josh said. 

“That’s not true, Josh.” Donna said. “He only hides under there when you’re home because he can sense your cat-hater vibes.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Josh said, rolling his eyes and taking a few calming steps away as Donna ran through care instructions with the leader of the free world. 

“Josh, Ted’s working on the inauguration with Toby, when you get back, are you ready to gear up on the foreign aid bill?” 

“I’m all over it. Who’s Ted?” 

“The new guy.” the President said. “You know, not Sam.” 

“I don’t think his name is Bill or Ted.” 

“But together they could have an excellent adventure.” Josh quipped. 

“That was just...” Donna began. 

“Yeah, I know.” he admitted. 

“I know. Why doesn’t somebody ask him his name?” Donna said. 

“He’s leaving in 90 days when Sam comes back.” Josh replied. 

“You want me to learn somebody else’s name?” the President replied. “I just finally figured out how to tell Josh and Sam apart and one of them up and left.” Donna chuckled at the President’s humor at his own expense. 

“Can we go now, Ingrid?” Josh sighed. 

“Ingrid?” Donna repeated. “Okay, I usually get your little nicknames, but who the hell are you talking about?” 

“Ingrid Newkirk, PETA. You know what? It doesn’t matter. We have to go.” 

“I’ll take good care of him.” the President said. “He’s got to come out of this box, right?” 

“Sir!” Donna yelped, and Josh laughed. 

“I’m just kidding.” the President said. “Go! Have a good holiday.” 

TBC


	18. You Belong to Me

For possibly the first time in his life, Josh was happy to be proven wrong by Donna’s family. Her parents didn’t seem to show any anger or disappointment toward him whatsoever. In fact, they seemed overly pleased by how stable and happy their relationship seemed to be. 

Donna’s brother was also in town for the holiday with his girlfriend. Donna had told Josh that Oliver and his girlfriend had been together since college, but they didn’t seem overly rushed to get engaged. In fact, she often wondered if Maura was the one for her brother. 

Regardless, Josh and Donna landed in Madison late Tuesday night, and Wednesday was spent preparing for Thanksgiving and avoiding Shadrak and Michek. The Moss’ cats seemed to have taken an unexplained liking to Josh. 

“My father doesn’t look good, Josh.” Donna said softly as they sat at the dining room table polishing silverware. 

“He definitely looks like he’s under the weather.” Josh agreed. But the truth was, Josh thought Mr. Moss looked sick. Josh’s father died of cancer He knew what sick men looked like, and Mr. Moss did not look well. 

“He lost a lot of weight.” Donna noted as her brother joined them in the dining room. “Where’s mom and dad?” 

“I don’t know.” Oliver shrugged. “They had to do something. They were pretty vague about it.” 

“Daddy doesn’t look good.” Donna said quickly. 

“No. He doesn’t. He didn’t look too good when I was here a couple of months ago either.” Oliver confessed. 

“Well, what’s going on?” Donna demanded. 

“I don’t know. I asked, but they just shrugged it off. If it was something serious, Donna, they’d tell us.” Oliver assured. 

“I don’t know.” Donna replied. “Maybe they don’t want to ruin the holidays. Maybe they don’t want to worry us.” 

“You worry too much, Donna.” Oliver replied. “You worry if the sun’s not out. Tell her, Josh.” 

Josh paused for a minute and looked at Donna, then back down at the knife he was polishing. “I’m sure he’s fine, Donna.” he said quietly. 

“Josh.” Bob Moss said appearing in the doorway of the dining room. “Come take a walk with me.” 

“Can’t I come, Daddy?” Donna asked. 

“Nah. I’d like to talk to your friend here. Find out his intentions with my little girl.” 

“Don’t scare him, Daddy.” Donna warned as Josh looked at her with wide eyes, but rose out of his chair anyway. If he was serious at all about a future with Donna, this conversation was going to have to come sooner or later. 

“ME scare Bartlet’s Bulldog? Is that even possible?” Donna’s father asked. 

“You’d be surprised.” Josh replied, following Bob Moss and grabbing his coat as they headed outside. 

They walked for a bit, and Bob pointed out different points of interest in the neighborhood, different neighbors houses, things like that. It seemed like idle talk to Josh, like he was working his way up to the bigger point. He finally got there. 

“Donna seems happy.” he noted. 

“She is if I’m doing anything right.” Josh replied. 

“Her mother and I are really happy about the two of you, Josh.” Bob continued. “We suspected early on that she had some kind of crush or something on you. We really just kind of assumed that it was one sided and really just the rebound of a broken heart.” 

“She means everything to me, sir.” Josh replied. “I really don’t know what I’d do without her. In fact, I can’t remember what it was like before I met her. I seriously can’t.” 

“It was like that with her mother and I.” Bob smiled. “You two are living together now. That seems pretty serious.” 

“I have never lived with any previous girlfriend before.” Josh said. For some reason, it seemed important to him that her father understand that. “It’s very serious.” 

“Good. She’s going to need someone to take care of her.” 

“Is it serious, sir?” Josh asked after a pause. 

“Is what serious?” Bob asked, but Josh could tell he was avoiding the question. Josh didn’t rise to his position in government because he couldn’t read people. 

“My father had cancer. Plus, recovering from a gun shot wound isn’t pretty when an infection sets in. I’ve seen what sick men who are trying to hide it look like.” Josh said bluntly. 

“Cardiomyopathy.” Bob finally admitted. “They haven’t been able to find a drug regimen that I’ll respond to.” 

“She’s worried about you, sir.” Josh said. 

“Imagine what she’d be like if she actually knew.” Bob said. “You know her. She worries about everything. She’s probably worried she worries too much.” Josh smirked because it was so true. Her ‘concerned face’ was one he knew well. It was one he actually liked though. With all the things he had to do in his job, all the deals he had to make, all the ‘prioritizing’ he had to do, it felt good to know that someone out there was concerned about him and that she wasn’t that way because she was paid to be. “I don’t want either one of them mourning me before I’m gone, Josh. When it happens, it’ll be quick and sudden.” 

Though Josh was uncomfortable having this knowledge and being asked to keep it from Donna, he definitely didn’t think he could take seeing her constantly hurt for him. He’d been through that once before and it was heartbreaking. She usually tried to hide her tears from him when he was recovering, but she wasn’t always successful. He hated when she cried, especially if she cried because of him. But he could see Bob’s point. If he didn’t tell his children, it would be quick and shocking. They wouldn’t have to endure wondering when the inevitable and unthinkable was coming. Josh couldn’t imagine what Donna’s mother was feeling through all this. 

“I just want to know that they’re taken care of.” Bob said. 

“Taking care of Donna has been my mission since the day I met her.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Josh and Bob were stepping back onto the porch, Josh’s cell phone rang and Charlie’s extension flashed across the screen. Bob disappeared inside and Josh hung back to answer the call. 

“Hello.” 

“Josh?” came the President’s voice. 

“Hi, sir.” Josh greeted. 

“We have a problem with the cat.” 

“Oh, God, sir.” Josh groaned. “What happened?” 

“He got out of the Residence.” 

“He got outside? That’s bad. He’s declawed.” 

“We don’t think he actually got outside. But he’s somewhere in the White House. Everyone’s looking for him.” 

“Sir, Donna loves that cat.” 

“I’ll get a double if I have to. You said he just hides anyway. How would she know the difference?” 

“He doesn’t hide for HER, sir!” Josh exclaimed. “How would you find a cat that looks exactly like him Thanksgiving weekend?” 

“Josh, I’m President of the United States. I can find a cat that looks like Notre Dame, if I have to. I have very smart and capable people at my beck and call. But I won’t have to. I’m a responsible pet sitter. It’s not my fault the secret service wasn’t looking out for him. We’re on it. I’ve got marines and secret service looking. I’ve even got Leo looking down in the situation room.” 

“She’s never going to let you cat sit again, sir.” Josh replied. 

“Oh phooey. Of course she is.” 

“She’s gotten pretty fond of that cat, sir.” 

“Don’t bring the Jewish guilt on me, Josh, I’m Catholic. Nobody does guilt better than the Catholic church.” 

“I’m just saying, sir...” 

“I just wanted to call and fess up because I’m sure someone will bust me when you get back.” the President said. “How’s your vacation?” 

“It was fine until just a couple of minutes ago.” Josh replied honestly. 

“Josh, I will find the cat.” the President quickly assured. 

“No, I didn’t mean that, sir.” Josh said. “Donna’s father’s really sick and he doesn’t want them to know. He’s in pretty bad shape.” 

“Oh.” the President said growing quiet. “Well, I can’t say I don’t know what that’s like.” Josh really didn’t know how to respond to that comment, so he kept his mouth shut. “Fathers do things for the love a child that a man in his life never thought he’d do, Josh. Sometimes you make decisions for the best interests of your kids that nobody understands but you.” 

“She’s going to be devastated, sir.” Josh said quietly. 

“It’s going to be worse if I don’t find her cat.” the President replied and Josh chuckled lightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh stepped out onto the porch to check his messages. Just as he was about to put the phone to his ear, he heard his name called. He looked over to see Donna’s mother sitting on the porch swing. 

“You’re out here all by yourself, Mrs. Moss?” 

“Lynn.” she corrected. “I’m just thinking.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Bob talked to you.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, Josh.” 

“For?” 

“For him putting you in that position. I know keeping things from Donna is probably uncomfortable.” 

“Well,” Josh said. “Since I work for the President, and she once worked for me, unfortunately, keeping things from Donna that I wish I could tell her is a feeling I’m well acquainted with.” He thought about his reaction when he found out Toby told her about the President’s MS. He really wanted to be the one to tell her that. He really wanted to be with her when she found that out. On the other hand, Toby telling her only solidified for the staff that Josh DIDN’T tell Donna things she didn’t have clearance to know. He knew they must have wondered. 

“She really loved working for you.” Lynn said. 

“I know she did.” he replied. “And I miss her like crazy at work, but this, I think is better.” 

“Oh, I know it’s better.” Lynn smiled. “You light her up, Josh. She’s got so much confidence now because of you. I know she’s struggling at her new job because she doesn’t feel like she belongs, but she keeps telling me, ‘Josh says I can do it, so I’m sticking with it.’ She’s reinvented herself, and has really found her niche, I think. Her father and I are very proud of her.” 

“Well, that makes three of us.” Josh smiled. “I could sit out here all day and talk about how amazing she is, but it’s kind of cold.” 

“It’s very cold.” Lynn laughed. “Let’s go inside. I’ll show you how to make chutney.” 

Admittedly, Josh had no interest in learning how to make chutney, but he liked the feeling of family that was here. Not that he wasn’t close with his mother, but there were more in the Moss family than there was in his, and it’d been a long time since he’d been around a real family atmosphere. Donna and Oliver were fighting over the cake batter in the kitchen, and Bob seemed to engrossed in reading the paper, but Josh could see he had one eye on his kids the whole time. 

TBC


	19. You Belong to Me

“Are you all right?” Josh asked Donna as she sat down next to him on her parents’ living room couch. She nodded, but when she didn’t look at him, he pinched her arm. “Hey.” he said trying to get her attention. She looked over at him and frowned. She looked a little pale. “What’s the matter?” 

“My stomach’s a little upset.” she said vaguely. 

“Why don’t you go lay down?” he suggested. 

“I’m all right.” she rejected. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Josh, when I worked for you, I worked with the flu.” 

“First of all, you don’t work for me anymore; and secondly, when the hell did you work with the flu and why the hell didn’t you tell me you had the flu?” 

“Because it was the day of the first state of the union and I couldn’t get you to stand long enough to tell you.” she said. 

“Go lay down.” he said as the doorbell rang. 

“Dinner’s here.” She smiled back. 

“If your stomach is upset, Donna, I’m thinking Chinese isn’t the best thing for it.” he replied as Oliver went to the door to pay the deliveryman. 

“Maybe I’ll just have the rice.” she dismissed. He continued to frown at her as she continued to avoid his piercing gaze. He knew there was more to it than she was sharing. And as her brother walked by them with the food taking it to the kitchen, the aroma overwhelmed her. She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out of the living room and upstairs. 

He popped up off the couch and ran after her. He found her in the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom retching her guts out in the toilet. Gently, he pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. When it seemed like it passed, he filled a glass of water for her and she drank it deeply. “You might want to brush your teeth, too.” he suggested hesitantly. She looked at him for a moment, but did as he suggested, then he lead her over to the bed and gently sat down with her, pulling her against him. “Feel better?” 

“Not really.” she said. She saw that her bedroom door was closed and figured that he must have done it when he followed her in here. She saw that her hands were shaking and she couldn’t make them stop. When she clenched them together and then spread them out again, he noticed it as well and gently took them in his hands. 

“All right.” he said. “You’re going to bed.” he announced standing up. 

“Josh, wait.” she said grabbing his hand as he stood before her. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I made a really big mistake.” she said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just... I don’t want you to think...” she said before she trailed off. 

“Donna, what’s going on?” he asked. He became alarmed when he saw her eyes well up with tears and shake her head. “Okay. You know how it makes me completely neurotic to not know what’s going on, right? And when it’s got something to do with you, it makes me even more nuts, so start talking. Just blurt it out if you have to.” 

He didn’t like this. She only started to cry and he was getting really worried. Was she sick? What was going on? 

“Um...well, remember we went to Boston for a few days and we had all that sex?” she began. 

“I’m not likely to forget, Donna, it was like six weeks ago, and, well, quite a bit of sex.” he replied. 

“Josh, when I got home...” she said and stopped a moment, looking down at her hands. “...when I got home, I found my packet of pills on my night stand. I completely forgot to take them with me and just completely forgot about them up there.” 

Josh’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead and he slowly sat down on the bed as he realized what it was that she was telling him. “Oh.” he said quietly. 

“I just... I don’t know what happened. I guess I was just so crazy with the last minute switch and packing and going on Air Force One or whatever, that it just totally slipped my mind.” she rambled. “But, I swear to God, Josh, I wasn’t trying to trap you or anything like that. It was an honest mistake.” 

His head snapped around and he looked at her astonished. Trap him? How could she think he’d ever think that about her? 

“Donna.” he began. 

“I don’t know for sure, Josh.” she continued. “But I’ve been nauseous for a few days now.” 

“I don’t think you were trying to trap me.” he smiled. 

“You don’t?” 

“Of course not.” he replied. “You just made a mistake.” 

“It’s a pretty big mistake, Josh.” 

“Well, that tends to happen with you. You don’t make mistakes often, but when you do, they tend to be rather large ones.” 

“You’re going to snark me?” she replied. “Now? I’m scared out of my mind here! I thought you were going to freak out! I thought you were going to be mad at me!” 

“Well, I’m not going to lie. I’m rather freaked out right now. This was really the last thing I thought you were going to say to me. But, I’m not mad at you. And getting mad would serve no purpose anyway. It is what it is.” he replied. “Or it might be what it might be.” 

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered as the tears threatened to spill over. 

“Don’t be.” he said softly kissing her forehead. “Get under the covers and lay down. I’ll go downstairs and tell your family you’re not feeling good. I’ll eat something quick and be back up in a few minutes.” 

“You’re sure?” she asked. 

“What the hell kind of question is that?” he demanded as he helped her under the covers. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He pulled the covers up to her chin and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. They didn’t look so troubled now. “You know I love you very much, right?” he asked softly. 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“Baby or no baby, Donna, I love you.” he said. “You’re my girl.” 

She smiled gently and closed her eyes again, reassured by his feelings for her and the fact that she wasn’t peeling him off the ceiling right now. He kissed her forehead gently and stood up to head downstairs. 

For Josh’s part, he couldn’t make his mind connect with what exactly she said. He had definitely heard the baby part, but it hadn’t sunk in. It just seemed so surreal at the moment and when he thought about it, he began to panic. He had a job that was not conducive to fatherhood. Baby making, obviously; but the raising of said baby, not so much. But he couldn’t focus on that at the moment. When he tried to wrap his mind around it, his stomach got butterflies. So, instead, he figured he’d focus on what he could help with, Donna not feeling well. 

Her family hadn’t asked questions when he said Donna wasn’t feeling well and he was going to stay up there in case she needed anything. People got sick, what was there to say? So, true to his word, he quickly ate his dinner and ran back up to her room. She was asleep by then. He looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that it read 7:30. 7:30!? When was the last time she was asleep at 7:30 at night? Other than when he was recovering from a gun shot wound, he couldn’t remember anytime that he’d gone to bed that early, well, that was actually sleeping. He’d been doing OTHER things in bed at 7:30 plenty of times. 

He brushed the hair off her face and studied her. Other than being a little pale, she really didn’t look any different. He tried to let the idea of being a father sink in, but he just couldn’t, no matter how he tried. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been to see a doctor or anything, and at the moment, it was just her suspicions. 

He was sure of one thing though, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Donna. So, if that meant raising a baby, then that’s what he’d have to do. However, the very idea of that freaked him out. Not the Donna part; the baby part. What made him sad though was eventually, he wanted to propose. Now, with this possible new development, she’d never really know if he was asking her to marry him simply because she was pregnant. She’d never know his desperate need to be with her forever. 

TBC


	20. You Belong to Me

“Josh?” 

“Josh?” 

“JOSH!” 

CJ finally nudged Josh and nodded her head towards Leo. 

“I’m sorry. What?” 

“Larry just asked if they’ll postpone the foreign aid vote again.” Leo said. 

“Um...no. Not after two continuing resolutions. This expires at midnight.” 

“I’m sorry, but is that our problem?” Ed asked. 

“It massively is, yes.” 

“What about Grace Hardin?” Leo asked, but Josh was lost in thought again. “Josh!” 

“I’m sorry, Leo.” Josh apologized. 

“It doesn’t quite feel like we have all your attention.” Leo said. 

“You don’t.” he confessed. “I’m really sorry.” 

“I asked you about Grace Hardin.” 

“She’s publicly against it.” Ed said. 

“She’s a freshman democrat. She’s not going to say no to the President.” Josh insisted. 

“You’ve got to get her on the phone first.” Leo replied. 

“Yeah.” Josh said distractedly. 

“Josh, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

Just then, Margaret came into the Roosevelt Room. 

“Josh,” Margaret interrupted. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Donna’s here.” 

“Okay.” Josh said, making no move to get up right away. 

“She was crying, Josh, I put her in your office.” Margaret continued. 

“She’s upset?” Josh asked quickly jumping up. 

“I tried to find out what’s wrong, but she wouldn’t say.” 

“Put the senior senator from Colorado in the nay column, move Grace Hardin to undecided and start the clock.” Josh directed then blew out of the Roosevelt Room. 

He ran down the hall, right by what’s-his-name, the new guy, who seemed to be trying to get his attention, and swung into his office, slamming the door behind him. 

Donna was sitting at his desk in tears. Josh’s first thought was of her father. He moved to the chair and gently tugged her up. He sat down himself and drew her back down to his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

“What happened?” he asked softly. 

“Oh, Josh.” she cried into his chest. “It’s positive.” 

“What’s positive?” 

“The pregnancy test.” 

“You took it!? You were supposed wait so I could be there with you.” 

“I couldn’t, Josh. I had to know. It’s been consuming me.” she said still crying. “I can’t believe I screwed up this bad.” 

“Donna, it could just as easily have been my fault.” he said, but paused at her arched brow. “Okay, well, not technically, but you know what I mean. If I were the one in charge, this would have happened months ago. It was a mistake.” 

“It’s a life changing mistake, Josh.” she cried. “I know we’re Democrats, but I just can’t bring myself to get rid...” 

“Hey!” Josh jumped in pressing a finger to her lips. “No one in this room is even suggesting that.” 

“But we’re not ready.” 

“Well, we’re going to have to get ready.” He said with a lot more confidence than he felt. 

“I don’t want you to ever hate me.” she whispered. “I don’t want you to think that I did it on purpose to control you, or change your life...” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” he said lifting her chin. “You were not the only one there that night. I’m a little at fault here, too, number one. Number two, in my whole life, Donna, I could never hate you. Ever. Number three, nobody can control me BUT you; and number four, you’ve already changed my life.” 

Her bottom lip started to tremble and tears streamed down her face as she threw her arms around his neck. “I’m so scared, Josh. I don’t know how to be a mother.” 

“I don’t know how to be a father.” he replied. “But we both had good parents, so we’ve got something to go by. Okay?” she nodded her head against his shoulder, then sat back up. “Listen,” he said. “I’m scared, too. I’m freaked out, too. But we have each other, and we’ll get through it together. We’ll be there for each other. I’ll hold your hair for you, and rub your feet, and, you know, run screaming from the delivery room...” 

She laughed a bit and wiped the tears on her cheeks away. “I think that’s when I might need you the most.” 

“Then, I’ll be there.” 

“I’m going to get fat.” she warned. “I’m not going to fit on your lap.” 

“I think I can handle it.” 

“Don’t guys like you like young, trim, girlfriends they can parade around?” she challenged. 

“Maybe.” he shrugged. “But I love you. And you’re beautiful, and you’re always going to BE beautiful to me. I love YOU, Donna, not what you look like, though lucky for me that part is also fairly amazing.” 

“Josh.” she smiled. 

“Seriously, Donna.” he said softly. “I promise you, I’ll be right by your side every step of the way.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“You’re home late.” Donna yawned rolling over in bed as he peeled off his clothes and fell down next to her in a t-shirt and boxers. 

“We lost the vote.” 

“Yeah, I know.” she said. “You knew that this morning.” 

“I was a maniac today.” he said into his pillow. “Though I was nothing compared to Carrie. Boy, not only does she know the Hill, but she knows all the tricks those guys pull when they’re trying to avoid me.” 

“I’m sorry about the vote.” Donna said softly. 

“It’s not even the vote,” he said softly. “it’s the fact that I feel like I let Leo down. The President even called me on that.” 

“You had two different strategies, Josh, that were shouted down.” 

“My job is to execute the plays that Leo calls. I didn’t deliver today.” Josh sighed. 

“Josh, you were a madman all day.” Donna said. “I talked to you this afternoon, you were a crazy person. PLUS, you found out this morning you’re going to be a father. Cut yourself some slack.” 

“I brought Jimmy Hoebruck to the President.” Josh said. 

Donna tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful. “You brought funding for remote prayer to the President?” 

“Oh, I did it with gusto.” he smirked, propping himself up on his elbows on his stomach. 

“What did the President say?” 

“He said in his faith they’ve known for 2,000 years that prayer works, but he never knew there was data available.” 

“So, he didn’t go for it?” 

“He told me I’d throw out the baby, the bathwater and the bubbles if it would mean I’d win.” Josh said. 

“Well, that was probably a little bit profound for you to hear today.” she giggled. 

“Yeah, but then he told me that really I’d toss it overboard to not disappoint Leo.” he said quietly. 

“Josh,” Donna said softly, reaching up and running her fingers through her hair. He looked down at her soft smile, and suddenly all the fight from the day went out of him. “Leo puts so much pressure on you.” 

“It’s my job.” 

“He sets the bar so high for you, that I actually fear for the day you can’t reach it.” 

“That was today.” 

“No, it wasn’t.” she said shaking her head. “He’s always been this way with you, Josh, ever since I met you. He asks for the impossible from you, and you always deliver it. But one day, the impossible is just going to be impossible.” 

He dropped his head on his forearms for a moment before reaching one out to her, wrapping it around her hip and sliding her on her back closer to him. When he was satisfied with how near she was, he pushed up her tank top to reveal her belly and began to lightly draw little circles on her abdomen with his finger tip. 

“The President said he wants to be the guy, and I want to be the guy the guy counts on.” Josh said, giving his attention to his idly stroking finger. “Do you think that’s true?” 

“Do I think you should run for office?” she smiled and he shrugged. “I think the President’s right.” 

“You do?” 

“Josh, I think you get a lot more accomplished being the guy behind the guy than you would being the guy.” she said. 

Rather than respond to her, he shifted himself down so he was right next to her bare stomach. She drew in a breath when he leaned down and placed a soft kiss right in the middle, then pulled up and trailed his fingers gently over the spot that he kissed, not taking his eyes off it. “It’s got to be pretty peaceful in there; don’t you think?” he asked softly. 

“I haven’t thought about it.” she said softly. “It’s still a little disconnected at the moment.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her belly. Her hand fell to his hair and she began to lightly run her fingers through it. 

“I prayed for you, Joshua.” It was so quiet, he barely heard it. 

“Today?” 

“No. During your surgery.” she said. “I didn’t have anything else to do. There wasn’t anything else FOR me to do.” 

He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes tight. Today, he was sure, was a day from hell. He was shocked, frustrated, annoyed, and a host of other emotions that were now leaving him completely exhausted. And that was aside from the news Donna let him in on this morning. 

But as freaked out as he was, he found himself clinging to that little light she had dangled in front of him. That little ray of hope that there really might be a greater good for him to fight for. 

TBC


	21. You Belong to Me

“There’s baby stuff everywhere.” Josh said as he took his second lap around the waiting room, reading the diplomas and awards this particular doctor has received. 

“It’s an obstetrician’s office, Josh.” 

“Why are we here so late?” 

“It’s 6:30.” 

“These are her regular office hours?” 

“Well, I asked for the first couple to be after office hours.” 

“Why?” 

“There’s no other patients here.” 

“Why, Donna? Do you not want to share your obstetrician’s attention?” 

“No. I don’t want to share the story of your pending fatherhood just yet.” she said bluntly. 

“Oh.” he said. “Why?” 

“Well, first, a lot of things can go wrong in the first 12 weeks.” Donna began. 

“That’s a thought that’s going to take root and fester, Donna, thanks.” 

“And they tell you not to tell too many people.” she finished. “Plus, I also wasn’t sure if you were ready to have your pending fatherhood plastered all over Washington just yet.” 

“Ah.” he said. 

“See?” 

“There are patient confidentiality laws.” he reminded her. 

“Yeah, but you’re a visible guy, Josh. In a full waiting room, someone is bound to recognize you.” Donna reasoned. “At the moment, you’re having a child out of wedlock. You don’t want to be the one to control that story? The President’s Catholic.” 

“Does that bother you?” he asked softly. 

“The President being Catholic?” she asked scrunching up her face in the adorable way he loved when she totally missed the mark on something he was trying to say to her. 

“Having a baby without being married.” 

“Oh.” she said and shrugged, looking down at her magazine. “I don’t want you to do anything because you feel you have to.” 

He gaped at her in astonishment and was just about to respond when the doctor called them back. 

“I’m Dr. Wilson.” the doctor said offering her hand to Josh. “I’m sorry, but when I take patients after hours, it’s just me. It’s not always easy to figure out the copy machine.” 

“Tell me about it.” Josh muttered. “Josh Lyman.” 

“I know who you are, Mr. Lyman.” 

“Josh.” 

“Josh then.” she led them into an exam room and closed the door. She picked up a gown and handed it to Donna. “You know the drill.” she said pointing to a small changing room within the exam room. Dr. Wilson picked up Donna’s chart and began to peruse through her medical history as Josh fidgeted looking around the cold feeling exam room. He was surprised to find it looked like any other doctor’s office, with the exception of the changing room, and....the stirrups attached to the exam table. 

“Am I allowed back here?” he asked suddenly. 

“Of course you are.” the doctor said. 

“Are you sure?” he squeaked. “I feel like I don’t qualify. I don’t think I have the right equipment to be in this room.” 

“Oh, but you do.” the doctor smirked. 

“Relax, Joshua.” Donna said as she pulled the curtain aside and padded back over to the table. 

“I think I need to sit down.” Josh said quickly as Donna laid back on the table and put her feet in the stirrups. 

“You can use that ‘what the hell am I doing here Daddy’ chair right behind you.” the doctor chuckled. 

“Thank you.” Josh said almost breathless. 

“This does not bode well for me and the main event.” Donna said nervously to the doctor. 

“They’re all like that.” the doctor smiled and picked up a speculum. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Josh shrieked as he saw the offending and not at all a little terrifying instrument in the doctor’s hand. 

“It’s a speculum, Josh.” Donna explained calmly. 

“Where the hell are you going to put it?!” 

“She’s going to stick it in my ear, Josh, and check for an infection.” Donna deadpanned. “Where do you think it’s going to go?” 

“Oooh, I don’t think so.” Josh said immediately on his feet and at Donna’s side. 

“Josh, every OB/GYN in the country uses those.” Donna reasoned. Dr. Wilson didn’t look the slightest bit phased by Josh’s meltdown. 

“No.” he refused. “Think of something else.” he said turning to the doctor. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Donna assured. 

“Give me a minute here, Donna.” Josh said. “There’s ALWAYS another way.” 

“Hey, Josh.” the doctor said casually. “Can you do me a favor? I think I just heard a truck pull up and I’m expecting a delivery from FedEx, but the main door locks at six. Can you look out the window and see if that’s them?” 

Josh looked at her a little skeptically, but some part of his brain told him to help the doctor out, so he turned to the window, missing completely the doctor quickly insert the speculum. 

“I don’t see them.” He said. 

“Look to your right.” the doctor said, Donna stifled a chuckle as Josh leaned in further to the window. Dr. Wilson quickly took the samples she needed and removed the speculum. A split second later, Josh turned around. “You know, you’re right, Josh. We don’t need this thing.” she said, tossing it into a sterilizing solution. 

“Thank you.” he said, but seemed a little unsure that she was being genuine and the doctor continued her exam. 

“We’re going to take some blood work, Donna.” the doctor said as she examined Donna’s abdomen. “I’m not going to do a sonogram or try to hear a heart beat today. You usually can’t hear it until about ten weeks, and that’s when the ‘official’ medical diagnosis is. But if a home pregnancy test says you’re pregnant, those are 99.9% accurate, then that is what you are. I’m going to talk to you tonight about diet and exercise, prescribe you a pre-natal vitamin and schedule your next visit. But, given what I’m feeling down here in your belly, I’d say you’re about six weeks.” 

“How do you know that?” Josh asked incredulously. 

The doctor chuckled at his amazement and continued her exam. If there was any doubt in her mind over what kind of father Josh was going to be through this process, it was quickly confirmed that he’d be a fully involved one. He had now pulled the chair up to the head of exam table and was whispering things to Donna. Some made her laugh; some made her roll her eyes. 

He seemed nothing like he came across on television. The doctor had always had him pegged as being extremely good at his job, ruthless, hostile, and quick to cut an opponent off at the knees. But that was not the man before her now. While she was sure he was likely good at his job, given the fact that the President was reelected, this man was caring, gentle, tender, and set on making the woman before her totally at ease. Men who came in here were often nervous like he obviously was, but she’d never seen one show the fierce protectiveness over the speculum that he had. If he was that anxious that the speculum was going to hurt her, he was in for a rude awakening in the coming months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Donna, this is insane.” Josh said reading through the literature the doctor had provided them. “If the doctor is right and you’re at six weeks, the baby’s got a nose, mouth and ears and is a quarter of an inch long. That’s nuts. How can it be that small and have a face?” 

“Are you going to read all that stuff tonight?” Donna asked crawling into bed next him. 

“Just the stuff that brings us to six weeks.” he said. “I think if I learn about all this, it might make more sense in my head, you know? It might become more real.” 

“A doctor saying that didn’t make it real?” 

“Well, she said it’s not the official medical diagnosis.” he countered. “The baby’s heart is beating 100 to 160 times a minute, that’s almost twice the speed of ours. That’s a little humbling, don’t you think? The baby’s got a heart.” 

“It’s also got a brain, I imagine.” 

“Richoeting emotions are normal and caused partly by fluctuating hormones.” Josh read. “Well, I don’t like the sound of that.” he said and Donna grinned, laying her head on his lap, as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. “One in 31 births are....” 

“Are what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Are what, Josh?” 

“I don’t think I should tell you.” 

“I’m going to read all that stuff anyway.” 

“Maybe you should be on a need to know basis.” 

“Joshua.” she said in a warning tone. 

“Fine.” he sighed dramatically. “One in 31 pregnancies are twins.” 

“TWINS!?” Donna shrieked. She popped up, grabbed all the literature away from him and flung it off the bed. He watched her wide eyed in astonishment and confusion. 

“How could you say that to me?” she demanded. “You know how freaked out I am about this one. You’re going to sit there and give me statistics on the possibility of a SECOND one? I thought you loved me!” 

“Okay. I think this might be that hormone thing.” Josh said wide eyed and freaked out. 

“I can’t even...TWINS!” she said. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” he said as soothingly as he could, pulling her back to his chest. “Note to Joshua, don’t bring up multiple fetuses.” he said as she clung to his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m going to go to sleep.” she announced abruptly. “That’s what I’m going to do. I’m not going to think about this anymore tonight and just go to sleep. You sit there and think about what you said.” 

“Okay.” he said lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead, figuring he was going to have to get used to agreeing with things she said that just didn’t make sense. 

But he didn’t think about that, so much as he thought about her comment in the waiting room about having a baby out of wedlock. She did think that if he asked her to marry him, it would be because of the baby. A baby she was utterly freaked out about at the moment. He needed to figure out a way to get over this particular hurdle. 

TBC


	22. You Belong to Me

“CJ, I have to talk to you.” Josh said quietly, slipping into CJ’s office and closing the door. 

“What’s up, mi amore?” 

“I need a friend. I need a female friend.” 

“Oh, God.” CJ groaned. “What idiot thing did you do to Donna that you’re going to ask me to sell out the Sisterhood to fix?” Josh raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. “Oh God, what?” 

“She’s pregnant.” he said. 

“And you’re getting married when?” 

“That’s my problem.” 

“You’re killing me, Josh.” CJ said. “You and Toby and you’re procreating ways are killing me. I’m supposed to stand at that podium and announced that TWO members of the White House senior staff have fathered children and aren’t getting married? I don’t think they make the kind of armor I’m going to need for that. I mean, we’re liberal, but...” 

“I don’t want that to be the case.” Josh said quickly. “I DO want to marry Donna. But I can’t get her past this thing. She thinks that if I propose, which I was already planning on doing, it’s because of the baby and she’ll think I think she trapped me.” 

“How do you know?” CJ asked. 

“Because she said so.” 

“She said, ‘Josh, I don’t want you to marry me because you think you have to?’” 

“Yes!” 

“Why don’t you tell her you were already going to propose?” 

“Because she won’t really believe it.” 

“You don’t think she wants to marry you?” 

“I’m sure she does, CJ.” Josh said. “I mean, given the things she’s said to me, I’m sure she does. I was going to do it on Christmas, possibly the Inauguration, I hadn’t quite decided yet, but now I’m afraid she’s going to freak out. CJ, I even have a ring.” 

“You do?” CJ asked surprised. 

“Yeah.” 

“You picked out an engagement ring for Donna and didn’t get prior female approval? You don’t think that’s a little dangerous?” 

“I went to Tiffany’s.” 

“Oh,” she said waving her hand. “Then I’m sure you did just fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Wait a minute.” CJ stopped. 

“What?” 

“You can afford an engagement ring from Tiffany’s? Some of those cost the same as a condo.” 

“It’s called an inheritance, CJ.” he replied. 

“Did you blow it all on the ring?” 

“No.” he said softly. 

“Damn.” 

“Are you going to help me or not?” Josh demanded. “I need help, CJ. I have to convince Donna that I’m proposing because I love her and that I was seriously always going to do it.” 

“When did you buy the ring?” 

“Would you get off the ring?” 

“No. That might be your saving grace. When did you buy it?” 

“When we moved in together.” 

“After the election?” 

“The week after.” 

“When did you find out about the baby?” 

“Thanksgiving.” 

“Show her the receipt, Josh.” CJ said. “It’ll be dated. It’s your proof that you were going to do it regardless.” 

“CJ, you’re brilliant!” Josh cried pulling her out of her chair and hugging her. 

“Isn’t that why you came to me?” 

“Well, this is touching.” came the President’s voice from the door. 

 

“CJ’s brilliant, sir.” Josh smiled brightly. 

“Why?” 

“Umm....” 

“You’re going to have to fess up sooner or later, mi amore, you might as well do it now so he doesn’t leave here with the wrong idea.” 

“Yeah, but we’re not really supposed to say anything yet.” 

“Ah.” the President smiled. “How far along is she?” 

“How do you KNOW that?” 

“I have three children.” the President reminded. 

“Six weeks, sir.” 

“Too soon to spread the good news, to be sure.” the President nodded. 

“There’s that thought again.” Josh muttered. 

“I remember the feeling well.” the President smiled. “And how do you feel about this new development?” 

“We’re both incredibly freaked out.” Josh confessed. “I mean, I’m kind of starting to get used to the idea, but Donna is thoroughly freaked and we’re both, like, really nervous.” 

“Good.” the President said. 

“Good?” 

“It means you’ll take extra care to take all the precautions, and you’ll be so paranoid about not being ready that you’ll read everything you can get your hands on.” 

“I’m already doing that.” 

“Nobody’s ready, Josh. Nobody’s EVER ready because you can’t fully comprehend the sheer tonnage of what you’re taking on until the baby is actually here.” the President explained. “Until then, all you really have is the unknown and snapshots of someone else’s life with kids. Are you going to propose?” 

“Yes.” 

 

“Good boy.” 

“I was going to before this, sir.” Josh said. It was important to him that people know that. He hated the idea of anybody thinking differently. 

“Oh, I have no doubt about that, Josh.” the President smiled again. “I’ve known you were going to marry Donna for two years now. I see the way you look at her, it’s the same way I look at Abbey. I see how you light up when she’s around. I miss her around here. I really do.” 

“So do I, sir.” 

“Both of you have dinner with Abbey and me tonight.” the President invited. “I want to congratulate her in person and not on an email.” 

“Sir, she’s not entirely comfortable with the idea yet.” Josh winced. 

“Well, she’s got another nine months.” the President assured. “Besides, I’ll put money on a bet that part of what’s making her uncomfortable is what I, among others, am going to think. Bring her over tonight.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Donna squirmed slightly in her chair at the expansive dining room table in the Residence. She was a little freaked out at the summons to the Residence. She’d been in the Residence plenty of times before, but sitting here at this dining room table, imagining the kind of guests that have sat here, and actually knowing a few, was a little intimidating. Not to mention Josh said he ended up having to tell the President about the baby and now she was paranoid over what the President thought. Weren’t expectant mothers usually excited and glowing? She didn’t feel either of those things. 

“How are you feeling, Donna?” Abbey asked. 

“Okay.” she answered immediately, quickly nodding her head. 

“I remember when I was pregnant with Elizabeth.” Abbey said. “I was so terrified. I was sure I was going to be a horrible mother. Not to mention, I thought my parents were going to kill me. I was married and all, but still I think every parent puts that kind of fear in their daughter, and so even if she’s married her first reaction is to be afraid of what they’ll think.” 

“You were scared, ma’am?” Donna couldn’t help but ask. 

“Oh sure.” Abbey nodded. “Just because we’re women, doesn’t mean we automatically know how to take care of a baby.” 

“Really?” the President asked. “I thought that was a chemical thing.” 

“It’s not, Jethro.” Abbey shot back. “Being pregnant with your first child is fairly terrifying.” Then Abbey turned her attention back to Donna. “Of course, you find out after the baby comes that you actually have more instincts than you thought, but it doesn’t take the fear away now.” 

“I’m sure both Donna and Josh will make great parents.” Jed assured. “But, speaking of taking care of children, Abbey and I love babies, so you have to give us the chance to babysit if you ever want to go out one night, just yourselves.” 

“Oh, sir...” Josh and Donna both began. 

“We’ve raised three kids.” the President reminded. “We certainly know what to do with a crying baby.” 

“But you’re the President, sir.” Josh pointed out. “What if something blows up while you’re babysitting? You can’t bring a baby into the situation room.” 

“Sure I can! Most of those guys have kids. And I’m sure they’ll agree with me that a little baby is unlikely to repeat what it saw in there. Plus, the graphics on the wall would have any kid enthralled. Have you ever seen Leo’s nuclear missile attack show? He likes to randomly throw towns up there to see how they’d fare. I have to tell you, Josh, Westport doesn’t fair well. Besides, name me one person in that room that’s going to say something to me about it.” 

“Leo.” Josh said. 

“He doesn’t count.” The President immediately dismissed. 

“Sir,” Josh started again, but was cut off by Abbey. 

“Don’t worry, Josh. I’LL be the one actually watching the baby. I guarantee there will be no slip ups next time.” 

“Oh please. I found Notre Dame, didn’t I?” the President scoff. 

“It only took half the secret service and a battalion of dress Marines.” Abbey muttered. 

“What?” Donna asked. 

“The White House press corps, and a bribe so they wouldn’t write the quirky human interest story...” Abbey continued. 

“I didn’t mention that, sir.” Josh replied. 

“You LOST Harvard?” Donna turned incredulously to the leader of the free world and gave him hell. “SIR! I trusted you. You told me you were a responsible pet sitter.” 

“Let him have it, Donna.” Abbey encouraged. 

“I AM!” the President defended. “I found him, didn’t I? He came back to you purring and in one piece.” 

“Where?” Donna demanded. 

“Um...under Toby’s desk.” 

“He made it all the way to the West Wing!?” Donna shrieked. “You’re lucky, sir, that this didn’t happen before the election. I would have voted for Ritchie just for that.” 

“You did vote for Richie.” Josh mumbled. 

“I would have meant it.” 

“She gets a little emotional, sir.” Josh said, looking at his boss with pleading ‘work with me here’ eyes. 

“No kidding.” the President said. 

“Like I said, Donna,” Abbey said smiling over the hot water her husband was in. “I’ll keep the baby in my sight the entire time.” 

“I’ll have you know, Abigail, I’m a very responsible person.” Jed said. “They don’t let just anybody have this job.” 

“Apparently, they do.” 

Josh and Donna tried to hide their sheer amusement over the fireworks across the table. It was always fun when you actually got to witness Abbey give the President hell. Though he’d be standing right in front of you, it was often hard to separate the man from the office. And Abbey giving him hell because he lost Donna’s cat was classic. 

Josh slid a sideways glance over to Donna. She looked a little less tense, a little more relaxed. Donna’s worry over the baby actually worried him. Donna ALWAYS had it together. She was always a rock in the face of a challenge or a stressful situation. It was usually him who had a nutty. Of course, he was far from calm about the whole thing, but he really was starting to get used to the idea. He hoped the First Lady put Donna on that path tonight. Though Abbey was currently calling the President a jackass, a dumb ass and anything else she could think of, Josh could admit that the President was right to bring Donna over tonight. He knew just what she needed. And though he may not be the best cat sitter in the world, he was certainly wise, and always seemed to know just what to say in any given situation. 

TBC


	23. You Belong to Me

Josh entered the apartment and shook the snow off his coat on the tiled floor. He looked in the direction of the living room. Donna was seated on the floor at the coffee table with her lap top in front of her. He smiled and went to the bedroom to change. 

“Is it snowing real bad?” she called to him. 

“Have you not looked out the window?” 

“Well, I see that it’s snowing, but I haven’t looked to see how it’s accumulating.” 

“It’s accumulating a lot.” he assured. “How long have you been home?” 

“I left on lunch.” 

“You almost have a life of leisure over there.” 

“Almost.” she smiled. He reemerged from the bedroom wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt and slid between her and the couch, wrapping his arms around her and propping his chin on her shoulder. 

“What are you working on?” he asked kissing her temple. 

“I’m not really working.” she said. 

“Cribs?” Josh noted looking over at the website she was on. 

“I’m just pricing stuff.” she shrugged. “Maybe it’ll help my anxiety if I feel like I’m actually getting ready for this kid instead of waiting for everything to magically appear.” 

“Kay.” he smiled. “I like that one.” 

“They make them where they convert into a toddler bed and then into a head board and foot board for a normal sized bed.” 

“Damn. Is that why they’re so expensive?” 

“That’s not one that does that.” 

“900 bucks for the kid to sleep in it, what, two years?” 

“I’m looking at the conversion ones.” she said. 

“900 bucks it should come with a dresser and that other thing, too.” 

“Changing table?” 

“Yeah. That.” 

“Well, I was kind of really liking this one.” Donna said pulling a picture up. “It’s a crib, changing table and dresser all in one unit. We’re kind of tight on space. This might be best for the practical now.” 

“But it doesn’t convert.” 

“Yeah. But I think planning for the practical now is better than planning for the long run, at least as far as furniture goes.” 

“Whatever you think is best.” he said. 

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you mind, and be, like, offended if I got a Christmas tree?” 

“No.” he laughed. “Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. “You don’t celebrate Christmas.” 

“Yes, I do.” he said. 

“Since when?” 

“Since I met you.” 

“Josh.” 

“Seriously. I don’t celebrate it for the religious background that it has but first off, it’s also a national holiday; secondly, it’s your favorite holiday. You completely explode this time of year, you just sort of caught me up in it, too. A Christmas tree has pretty much no religious connotations to it. I could hardly get offended by lights and tinsel. But I draw the line at you dragging me to some midnight church service.” 

“Deal.” she smiled kissing him lightly. “You know, you haven’t said anything about Chanukah. Isn’t it, like, now?” 

“It starts tomorrow.” he confirmed. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“What do we do?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You’re not going to celebrate Chanukah?” 

“I send my mom gifts, but no. I haven’t really celebrated it ever. My parents did. But ever since my sister died, it stopped being fun and lost it’s appeal.” 

“You don’t think we could make it fun?” 

“You make anything fun.” he said softly. “Including Christmas.” 

“Josh...” 

“Donna, I observe the other Jewish holidays. It’s just this one...I don’t know. You filled that void with your freakish obsession with all things Christmas and that’s good enough for me. Really. Don’t...let’s just do Christmas. Chanukah’s not the big one anyway. It’s just... I don’t know, a dark time.” 

“Isn’t it the Festival of Lights?” 

“Yes, but there aren’t quite as many lights as there are at Christmas.” he smirked. 

“All right, fine.” she said. “If that’s the way you want it.” 

“That’s the way I want it.” 

“You’ll let me know if you change your mind?” 

“It’s doubtful, but yes.” 

“What’d you get me?” 

“I’m not telling.” he laughed. They went through this every year. “I will tell you that I spent more than ten bucks on it.” 

“You don’t really have it already.” 

“I really do. I got it before Thanksgiving.” 

“How is that possible? You don’t possess that kind of planning ahead.” 

“Sure I do.” he said confidently. “Did you get mine?” 

“No.” 

“You didn’t? I’m stunned.” 

“I got time.” 

“You better get cracking. Should I give you a list?” 

“No. You’re not that hard to shop for.” 

“Really? Because you’re damn near impossible.” he paused a minute, before he continued. “You know, I was thinking about something.” 

“This could be bad.” 

“You should call your parents and tell them about the baby.” 

“We’re not supposed to tell anyone yet. Besides, I don’t know what they’re going to think. They might very well get pissed.” 

“I don’t think so.” he replied. “I think they’ll be happy.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because your mom is like my mom. They just want grandkids.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“Think about it. I really think you should.” 

“I don’t know.” she said again. “He wasn’t really feeling well when we were out there. I’m just afraid of adding on more stress.” 

“I think it’ll help him feel better.” Josh shrugged. 

“What did you two talk about on that little walk?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Men stuff.” Josh replied. “Football, politics, baseball.” All of this was true. It just wasn’t remotely the main subject. 

“Are you telling your mom?” she asked. 

“I will.” he nodded. “If you tell your parents now, I’ll tell mine, too. I don’t think parents count as being on that list of people that aren’t supposed to know yet.” 

“A list that keeps growing.” 

“The President, First Lady, and CJ.” 

“CJ?” 

“She kind of has to know these things, Donna.” 

Donna sighed deeply and turned back to her laptop. “Maybe I’ll call them tomorrow.” she shrugged. 

“Don’t be nervous.” he said tightening his arms around her and locking his fingers over her belly. “I really don’t think they’re going to be mad.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one calling home to tell your parents you’re pregnant.” she mumbled. He dropped his head against her shoulder and looked out at the falling snow, willing himself to find some peace in it. She’d see for herself that he was committed to her, but he had to get the timing right, or she’d never be truly convinced. 

TBC


	24. You Belong to Me

“All right, Donna, let’s go.” came a gruff voice from her office doorway. Donna looked up and made no attempts at hiding her shock. 

“Leo!” she yelped. 

“Come on.” he said. 

“What?” 

“Come get in the car.” he said again. 

Her eyes grew wide and her face lost all its color. “Why? What happened?” 

“Nothing.” he said. 

“Why am I going with you then?” she asked, but stood up and pulled her coat off the wall, grabbing her wallet and cell phone. 

“The President said he emailed you.” Leo said, as they began to walk down the hall and the staff looked at them, mouths agape, that the White House Chief of Staff was walking through their office. 

“About?” Donna prodded. 

“He’s making his stupid Christmas shopping excursion today.” 

“Oh, right.” Donna nodded. “And he wants me to go with him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is Josh coming?” 

“No.” 

“Do we have to go get the President?” 

“No. He’s downstairs.” 

“The motorcade’s waiting outside?” Donna asked surprised, stunning some staffers by the coffee machine. 

“Well...yeah. He wanted to come up himself, but the secret service had a cow.” 

“They were here with CJ and the First Lady already.” Donna replied. 

“Okay, fine. I had a cow. Happy?” Leo admitted as they got to the elevators. “I just don’t like the idea of him popping up unannounced places, and no offense, one of those places is definitely at a political commentary website.” 

“We’re bi-partisan.” 

“Whatever.” he said as they, and Leo’s secret service agent, got onto the elevator. 

“So, where are we going?” Donna asked. 

“Probably that hot, stuffy bookstore he likes.” Leo grumbled. 

“Really?” Donna smiled, eyes lighting up. 

“Why are you excited?” 

“A couple of years ago, Josh actually got me a book from there for Christmas when he went with you guys.” Donna explained. “The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing.” 

“Sounds like a real page turner.” Leo replied. He tried to sound blase, but inwardly, he was grinning. Rare books were generally expensive. Josh probably dropped a pretty penny on that particular gift. In hindsight, Leo was, quite frankly, astonished that he’d missed most of the clues about those two along the way. Oh, he knew they were closer and closer than the rest of the staff and their assistants, that much was obvious by Donna’s reaction to hearing Josh was shot and her actions subsequent to that. She was a force to be reckoned with while he was out on leave. She even kept Toby at bay, which Leo could appreciate would have been no easy feat. 

“Well, I admit, I haven’t actually read it.” she said. “I tried to get him to get me skies and ski equipment.” 

“Instead, he got you an old book about skiing.” Leo said. “That kid misses the mark more than he hits it.” 

“No,” Donna smiled lost in thought. “He got that one right.” 

“I will never understand you two.” Leo said shaking his head as they got off the elevator. 

“Well, you’re in good company; most people don’t.” 

They left the office building and got right into the waiting motorcade. “Donnatella! So glad you could join us!” the President greeted. 

“Well, thank you for thinking of me, sir.” Donna smiled. 

“I hope I’m not getting you in trouble with your boss.” 

“I highly doubt it will be an issue, sir.” 

“I wanted to come up and invite you myself, but Leo had a cow.” 

“Well, I can see where he might be coming from, though I think the staff there would have been far too stunned to actually open their mouths and try to catch you off guard.” 

“That and I’m sure the secret service would put that unsuspecting brave one down like a calf at a rodeo.” the President replied. 

“Another incident I’d just as soon as avoid.” Leo agreed. 

The ride to the bookstore was short. Charlie had called ahead and the store was cleared, like every year, for the President. 

“I don’t understand why you come here every year, sir.” Leo complained. “I don’t think your family actually is interested in any of the books here.” 

“Well, sometimes it’s not the book itself, so much as the sentiment that accompanies it, right, Donna?” the President smiled. 

“Right, sir.” Donna grinned as she followed the President along the aisles, hands in her pockets and glancing idly at the titles on the shelf. 

“I about fell over in the car when Josh told me he bought you a book.” the President confessed. “Of course, I should have known then that there was more to you two than met the eye.” 

“Josh is the sweetest, sir, when he has no clue what he’s doing.” Donna said. 

“Sweet and Josh are two words I never thought I’d hear in the same sentence.” Leo replied. 

“Oh my God!” Donna gasped stopping abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” the President demanded. “Are you all right?” 

“I just found his Christmas present!” she exclaimed, pulling a bound book off the shelf. 

“No! I want that!” the President exclaimed, reading the title over her shoulder. 

“No way!” she cried hugging it to her chest. “You’ll have to fight me for it. I saw it first.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Donna.” the President scoffed. “I would never fight you. First of all, Abbey would string me up for even suggesting it; secondly, I travel with 12 armed guards, they’ll wrestle you for it.” 

“THIS is Josh’s.” she insisted. 

“You’re right.” the President conceded. “But, I think that’s only half the gift.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, I have something ironic to tell you.” Josh greeted as Donna answered her phone. 

“Are you coming home soon, or what?” she demanded in response. “The airports are closed.” 

“That’s not the only thing.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“The Israelis closed the Church of the Nativity.” 

“They’re afraid it’s going to get attacked?” 

“They’re afraid the roof’s going to cave in.” 

“The roof on the Church of the Nativity is in bad shape?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the original roof.” 

“Joshua!” 

“What?” 

“It’s Christmas Eve and you’re stuck at work!” 

“Don’t you appreciate the irony here?” he replied. “There’s no room at the inn.” 

“You’re incredibly clever.” she growled. “I want you here.” 

“I want to be there, too.” he sighed. “But it’s this whole thing because to fix it, they’d have to bring in hammers and nails.” 

“I don’t understand.” she whined. “Why is that bad? How else are you going to fix a roof?” 

“They don’t want anyone to make bombs.” 

“You’re not serious.” 

“I am.” 

“JOSH!” 

“I know. I know.” he said gently. The last thing he wanted was for her to fly off the handle. 

“How long is it going to take?” 

“I don’t know. I have try to find a UN relief crew in the area.” he said. “Carrie’s already left.” 

“Well...just...hurry up.” Donna said. 

Josh got off the phone and dropped down into his chair with a loud sigh. This was exactly NOT how this evening was supposed to go. He had plans, grand plans. Of course, she didn’t know his plans, so she couldn’t really understand how incredibly disappointed by the chain of events he actually was. He didn’t even bother to tell her how the President wanted to rewrite the federal budget on top of it. 

Just as he was about to start banging his head against his desk, CJ walked into his office and quietly closed the door. 

“You closed the door.” He noted. 

“Yeah.” 

“There’s, like, no one out there.” 

“I know.” she said. She was shifting her weight from side to side and clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to say. “How’s it going?” 

“Leo and the President are Christmas crazier than usual, there’s a blizzard outside and my girlfriend, who I was hoping to make my fiancé this evening, is practically in tears right now because I’m stuck having to make the absolute impossible possible on Christmas Eve. What do you got?” 

“You know Danny’s back?” 

“Yeah, I got an email from him. Any sparks?” 

“Yes. And shut up.” CJ said. “He’s chasing a story that says the day Shareef’s plane went down, there was an airstrip in Bermuda that was secured by Rangers.” 

“You told Leo?” 

“I told him. I didn’t ask him any questions.” 

“Danny thinks we somehow got a Gulfstream to land in Bermuda, assassinated Shareef, then disassembled the plane and distributed the pieces throughout the Bermuda Triangle?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I think he spent too much time in the African heat.” Josh said, but really things were starting to make sense to him. Leo and the President were both going nuts. Something out of their control was going on. 

“The thing is....” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think that’s exactly what happened.” 

“We’re not supposed to talk about this.” 

“If it’s true, we need to say so before Danny does. We’ve been here before.” 

“Well, not here, but I get your point.” 

“Merry Christmas, Josh.” CJ said smiling sadly. “I hope you get out of here soon.” 

“Yeah.” he said, and with a sigh he spun his chair around and looked out at the quickly falling snow. He heard the door close softly behind him, but assumed it was CJ leaving. 

“Why do I get the feeling that it’s more than a hole in a roof?” 

He smiled slightly, then turned around and gave Donna hell. “I can’t BELIEVE you came out in this weather.” 

“It’s Christmas Eve, and this is where you are.” she shrugged. 

“You shouldn’t be out in weather like this. No one should, but least of all you.” 

“I didn’t walk here.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“You also didn’t tell me the Whiffenpoofs were here. You know how I feel about men who can sing a capella.” 

“Oh, well, that’s because they’re stuck here, so I invited them to stay at our place so they can sing to you all night.” 

“Snarker.” she smiled. She walked over to him and draped herself across his lap. “So, what else is going on?” 

“HHS budget. It seems really important to him.” he sighed into her shoulder. 

“Where do we start?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“I’m going to help you get out of here sooner.” 

He was about to tell her about the infant mortality bill the President wanted folded into the budget, but decided against it. She was upset as it was, he and didn’t particularly want to add to the stress by talking about infant mortality. 

“I appreciate the help,” he smiled. “But I think I have to fly solo on this one. CJ’s staff is going to make little snowmen though and stick them in the seats in the press briefing room and take a picture. You can help them with that while you wait for me.” 

“I could. But if I can’t help you, then I’m all about the Whiffenpoofs.” she smiled coyly dropping her forehead against his. 

“Figures.” he grinned. “They always get all the chics.” 

“Oh, jealous of the Whiffenpoofs in your day, were you?” 

“And now.” he said. “Look. You’re racing off to see them.” 

“Yeah, but I’m going home with you.” she said giving him a light kiss. 

“You’re damn straight you are.” 

TBC


	25. You Belong to Me

“So, how did you spring me?” Josh asked as they settled down in the living room before Donna’s beautifully lit and decorated Christmas tree. Josh had to admit, it was probably one of the most beautiful trees he’d ever seen. It had white lights and was trimmed with maroon and gold ribbons, poofy plaid bows and old world ornaments. Plus, it was very full tree, and at first, he couldn’t even tell it was artificial. 

“I bumped into Abbey in the corridors.” Donna confessed. “She, of course, blew a gasket that I felt compelled to come down to the White House in treacherous conditions to be with you on Christmas Eve. She grabbed me and dragged me down to Leo’s office and gave him and the President hell. Boy, did they ever look guilty.” 

“I’ll bet.” Josh chuckled. “I should have called you sooner.” She settled up against his chest and he breathed her in deeply. “I didn’t have a good night, Donna.” 

“It doesn’t sound like it.” 

“No, there’s more. CJ came to me with something that I can’t talk about, but I’m pretty sure it explains the President and Leo’s odd behavior tonight.” 

“It’s bad?” 

“Very.” 

“Am I going to read about it soon?” 

“I hope you never read about it. But, eventually, you probably will.” he sighed. 

“Well,” Donna said scrambling up to her knees and plucking a meticulously wrapped present out from underneath the tree. “Maybe your present will cheer you up.” 

“Just being with you cheers me up, but I’ll definitely take the present.” 

She smiled as she watched with anticipation as he unwrapped the gold wrapping paper, and gently sliding the lid of the gift box off. He was speechless as he pulled the bound book up in his hands. 

“This is...” 

“Franklin Roosevelt’s copy of the Congressional Directory, signed by him, and dated --” she began. 

“December 1941.” Josh read. “This is the Congress that voted us into World War II.” 

“I had to fight the President for it.” Donna smiled. “I mean, seriously fight him. There was almost a wrestling match in the store. There’s something else underneath.” she said pointing to the box in his lap. He pulled the tissue paper back and pulled out an almost identical, if not newer, version. “Signed by President Josiah Bartlet his first year in office. I didn’t want to write on it, but there is an insert with an inscription.” she said softly. 

“I should have known.” he smirked softly opening it up. “‘Joshua, the heart has eyes which the brain knows nothing of.’ Where you are, so is my heart. Yours forever, Donnatella.’ It’s beautiful, Donna. I love it.” 

“It’s my turn.” she smiled sitting up. “What’d you get me?” 

“I thought Christmas wasn’t about gifts.” he smirked standing up and moving to the Christmas tree. 

“It’s not. What’d you get me?” 

He chuckled and reached into the tree as she watched curiously. After a moment of him rummaging around, he started to pull his hand out. 

“You hid my gift in the tree!?” she cried out. “How did I not find that?” 

“I have no idea, but it’s been in here for a while now.” he said, finally emerging with the small turquoise box. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the packaging and he sat down in front of the tree next to her again. 

“Oh my God.” she squeaked, her hand flying up to her mouth and her eyes watering over. 

“Don’t start.” he warned. “I’ve been, like, practicing this and you’re not going to get all gooey on me and not let me get through it. Okay?” She nodded her head and didn’t say a word, as instructed. “I bought this ring the week after the election. I was always planning on waiting until today, or possibly the Inauguration to actually ask, but once you told me about the baby, I was afraid that you were going to think I wasn’t proposing for the right reasons. CJ suggested showing you the receipt for the ring with the date on it, and I will, if you want, Donna, but I know you trust me.” 

“I do.” she whispered. 

“I’ve been trying to keep my head for months, even though I lost my heart long ago. I knew that at the time, but it took me a little while longer to realize I didn’t want it back. I like who took it. In fact, I love who took it.” he took a deep breath before continuing. “And so, what I’m asking is, if you wouldn’t mind keeping it forever. Well, I mean, it comes with me, obviously...and I think I’m starting to screw this up.” 

“You’re not.” she smiled. 

“Marry me, Donna.” he said quickly. 

“Yes.” she said just as fast, launching herself into his arms. He caught her to his chest and they tumbled back onto the floor with her on top. She was kissing him deeply, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Are you sure?” 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked incredulously. “Please tell me this is a hormonal moment.” 

“Well, I think I might be dreaming.” she cried. “It’s just, I always wanted this, and I didn’t think you did.” 

“Yes, you did.” he said smiling softly. “You know me better than anyone.” 

“But, I was so afraid that you’d only be asking me out of some kind of obligation...” 

“I know you were.” he said pushing her hair out of her face as she remained perched on top of him. “But that’s not the case. You have to believe me.” 

“I do.” 

“Donna, I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time. I’m not like you. I’ve never imagined myself with a wife, but ever since I met you, I could never imagine my life without you in it, and the funny thing was, every time I thought about it, you were never working for me. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. It scares me sometimes. There’s absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for you and to protect you.” 

“Me too.” she said softly, running her fingers lightly down his cheek. 

“Yes, I’m painfully aware of that. That scares me even more than the other thing.” 

Rather than continue with a pointless argument that was going to have no winner, she lowered her face down closer to his and he pulled her the rest of the way, crooking a finger under her chin. Their lips met in a soft kiss, changing the angle as the kiss got deeper. He rolled them over, so they were almost under the tree. She tipped her head back, so he could place light kisses down her neck and along her jaw. 

He pulled her shirt over her head and continued his trek along her collarbone. She sighed as his hands came up to her breasts and her hands slipped under his shirt to stroke his back, eventually, pulling his shirt over his head, too. 

“I must say, I like what Santa left under the tree this year.” she grinned, and he chuckled as he smoothly slid her pants down and off. 

“Who needs a train?” 

Her bra was next, and his attention was immediately drawn to her bare breasts. “They’re bigger.” he noted. 

“You think so?” 

“Oh, I know so.” 

“I didn’t think you could notice.” she said. “Everything feels tighter to me.” 

“Oh, trust me, I noticed.” 

She smiled at his reaction, then hissed softly in pleasure as he took one into his mouth. “Ohh, that feels really nice.” 

“Yeah? Do they bother you?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“This doesn’t hurt?” 

“Oh, no. It’s making them feel so much better.” she sighed. 

He continued his kissing as he moved down between her breasts to her stomach where he was especially gentle, making her smile softly, before continuing on stopping abruptly before popping back up to her face. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to be doing this?” 

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me!” she groaned. “Joshua, you ask me this every single time we make love. YES!” 

“I just get nervous.” he said. 

“Listen to me.” she said taking his face between her hands. “I’m going to tell you something now and some of it you’re not going to want to hear, but I have to say it all in order for it to make sense. It’s not like the number of men I’ve slept with numbers into the double digits or anything, but I’ve had a few. You are by far the best, but you are not the roughest and I can’t imagine any scenario where you would be too rough with me. Please stop being paranoid.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to hear pretty much any of that, Donna.” he replied. 

“Stop using your head so much and get to it.” 

“Are you ORDERING me to have make love to you?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know, I’m actually okay with that.” 

“What a shock.” she deadpanned, but shrieked in laughter as he began to tickle her sides. “Joshua!” 

He finally stopped, pinning her hands up by her head, as they lay there breathing heavily, with not a stitch of clothing between them. 

“Now, stop making me beg.” she whispered. 

“Rest assured, Donna, that you will never have to beg me.” he said against her skin as his lips trailed down her neck again. “There’s never been a time when I haven’t wanted to make love to you.” 

“Now, you’re just going to make me cry.” 

“Well, we just got engaged, I would expect there to be some tears.” 

“Hold on, I need to go get my flags and light wands. Dulles needs help landing your ego.” 

“Do you see it as some sort of mission to constantly snark me?” 

“Well, it’s the very least I can do. I’m just a mere human after all.” 

“No.” he said firmly, looking intensely in her eyes. “You’re everything.” 

TBC


	26. You Belong to Me

“Well, you were right.” Donna said to Josh hanging up the phone in the living room. 

“Well, I don’t hear that from you very often.” Josh replied. “About what specifically?” 

“My father is over the moon.” Donna replied. “About the engagement AND the baby.” 

“See?” 

“I can’t help but think you saw that coming.” she said knowingly, but he shrugged in reply and sat down on the couch next to her. When he looked over at her, he frowned as he took in her physical appearance. She looked tired and a little pale. 

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked. 

She shrugged and replied, “Why?” 

“Because you look like you got hit by the motorcade.” 

“Thanks, Josh. You really know how to sweep a girl right off her feet.” Donna deadpanned with a yawn. 

“I’m serious, Donna. You don’t look good.” 

“I’m pregnant, Joshua.” she nearly snapped. “Sometimes pregnant women don’t feel good.” 

His eyes widened a bit at her sudden change in demeanor, but wisely chose not to say anything about it. The last thing he wanted to do was send her into some hormone-induced crazy thing. So, instead, he just pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her, as she sighed against him. 

“I’m tired.” she announced. 

“So, go to sleep.” he suggested. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Sit here and ponder my newly affianced status.” 

“So, nothing?” 

“No. I’m going to sit here with you quietly. Maybe I’ll read that book there.” he said pointing to the coffee table. 

“What to Expect When You’re Expecting?” Donna grinned. 

“Yeah.” 

“They make one for expectant fathers; maybe you should stick with that.” she suggested. 

“Why?” 

“That’s got words that you won’t be able to handle.” 

“Like what?” he challenged. 

She arched a brow at him and said, “Bodily fluid discharge.” 

“Oh God, Donna!” He yelped throwing his hands over his ears. 

“I thought you could handle it.” she chuckled. 

“Yeah, but that was just mean.” he replied. “Warn a guy when you’re going to say things like that.” 

“Breast leakage.” she continued smiling. 

“DONNA!” 

“All right, all right.” she conceded. “But now you know not to pick up that book.” 

“Yeah, yeah, duly warned.” he said quickly trying to get rid of some rather unpleasant mental images in his head. He decided to switch topics. “What kind of wedding do you want?” 

“You’re the deputy chief of staff, isn’t it supposed to be big and flashy?” she replied with a slight frown. 

“It’s supposed to be whatever my fiancé wants it to be.” He replied. 

“I don’t know about that.” she said skeptically. “I think I’m going to have to confer with CJ on that one. I think there are going to be certain expectations. I mean, the First Family will be invited. Isn’t there a bunch of protocol involved in that?” 

“I’m sure there’s some, but since we’re not members of the First Family ourselves, I think we’ll get some leeway.” 

“President Bartlet will disagree with your not members of the First Family statement.” Donna replied. 

“The secret service will have the unequivocal decision on that.” 

“See? Secret service. The secret service has to be accommodated.” 

“You realize we’re not actually inviting the entire secret service, right?” 

“The First Family coming to a wedding with a bunch of unvetted people?” Donna countered. “You don’t think the majority of the secret service is going to be there?” 

“They don’t ALL work for the present First Family.” 

“Anyway.” Donna said stopping the ridiculous argument before it went further. “My point is, I think it’s going to end up being bigger than we think.” 

“Donna, you can have whatever you want.” Josh replied. “I just want you and the guy that’s going to make it official. So, if you want big and showy or quiet and whatever, I’m good. I want whatever makes you happy.” 

“Joshua, when did you become so...” 

“So what?” 

“Accommodating to my needs?” 

“Um...the day you walked into my office in Nashua.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Case in point. I let you keep the job you gave yourself that day.” 

“And then proceeded to fight me every day on everything.” 

“Then immediately turning around and doing whatever it is you wanted anyway.” he retorted. 

“That’s exactly not true.” 

“Name one time you wanted something and didn’t get it.” 

“You didn’t get me out of jury duty.” 

“Donna, I’m not actually empowered with that ability.” he replied. 

“Hawaii.” 

“You knew damn well that I couldn’t take my assistant to Hawaii. However, I can take my fiancé. So, I wouldn’t be too quick to write that one off.” 

“Really?” she smiled. “You’ll take me to Hawaii?” 

“Sure.” he shrugged. 

“When?” 

“When do you want to go?” 

“Now.” 

“Um...well, it’s Christmas, see...” 

“No, I mean any time.” she said. “There is no bad time for you to take me to Hawaii.” 

“How about a honeymoon?” he suggested. 

“Except I’ll probably be too fat for my bikini.” she pouted. 

“Donna, you’re going to gain weight. There’s nothing that can be done about that.” Josh replied. “Don’t draw me into a conversation that will only get ugly.” 

“Yeah. But, baby weight’s hard to lose.” 

“We’ve already had this conversation.” 

“Fine.” she huffed. 

“I’ll go to the gym with you, Donna.” he sighed. 

“You will?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yes. So that just tells you how much I love you, because I never exercise.” 

“You used to run all the time.” she noted. 

“Used to.” he replied. “Do you know when the last time I went running was?” 

“Yes.” she said quietly. “I know exactly what day it was.” It was the day he got shot. 

“How can you know the exact day that it was?” he frowned. He just remembered it was before he got shot. 

“It was the day you got shot, Josh.” she said with another huff. “I’m not likely to forget it.” 

“Really?” he asked, unphased by the topic of conversation. “I don’t remember running that day.” 

“I remember every horrible second of that day.” 

“The whole day couldn’t have sucked, Donna.” 

“The events of that evening pretty much outshone everything else and made the whole day suck, Josh.” 

“So, here’s what we’ll do.” Josh said perking up and changing the course of the conversation...again. “When I walk to the Hill, I always see people with those strollers they can run with. We’ll get one of them.” 

“Really?” she asked smiling. 

“Yeah.” he said. “As soon as you’re allowed after the baby’s born, we’ll take the kid with us and go running around the mall.” 

“You promise?” she asked warily. “You’re not going to keep coming up with work excuses to get you out of the physical hardship of exercising.” 

“I’ve never used work as an excuse not to spend ANY time with you, in fact, I often used it as the excuse TO spend time with you, so I’m not likely to start that now.” He said matter-of-factly. 

“Even though it entails actually physical exertion.” 

“Exerting myself physically with you is always worth it.” he said huskily into her ear. 

“Not only are you a pervert, but you’re insatiable today.” she laughed. 

“I am. I admit to be of the opinion that I have not gotten enough of you today.” he smiled. 

“Well,” she said turning in his arms and planting an open mouthed kiss on his neck. “We’ll have to do something about that.” 

TBC


	27. You Belong to Me

Donna smiled as the President led her out onto the dance floor where Josh was already dancing with the First Lady. 

“What’s this? Ball number four?” the President asked as he led her flawlessly through a waltz. 

“I think so, sir.” she smiled. 

“Are you getting tired?” 

“I was tired about five minutes after I woke up this morning, sir.” she laughed. 

“You don’t have to stay the whole night.” 

“Oh, well... sir...” 

“Josh doesn’t have to either.” 

“Really?” 

“He can go after I deputize what’s his name.” 

“So, you’re going to keep Will then?” 

“I suppose.” the President sighed dramatically. “The speech he wrote didn’t entirely stink.” 

“You chocked it out beautifully, sir.” Donna laughed. 

“Sam will be deputy counsel if he comes back.” 

“You think he’ll actually win?” 

“No.” the President replied honestly. “I think he’s on a suicide mission out there for the DNC. But I think while he’s out there, he’ll rediscover the world and be tempted to stay. He’ll remember that there are jobs out there where it’s not dark when you go in in the morning and dark when you leave at night.” 

“I don’t know.” Donna replied. “Sam likes to fight the good fight.” 

“He can do that and be a lawyer, too.” the President replied. 

“You know, I always meant to ask you, sir.” Donna said. “Where did you learn how to dance?” 

“They give you lessons when you become President so you don’t look like a schmuck.” 

“Sir!” Donna laughed. 

“Well, I was Governor of New Hampshire and I had a brief stint in the House. I think it was my first term in Congress when Abbey dragged me to lessons.” the President replied. 

“Well, it paid off.” 

“That’s my insatiable need to know everything there is to know about everything.” 

“How’s it going so far?” 

“Well, I know this dance...” 

Donna laughed at the President’s candor that evening. He was quite obviously in a good mood. The Inaugural speech was very inspiring, and Josh had actually let her go. She was afraid that he would make her stay home or in her office and not let her stand outside in the cold. But surprisingly, he didn’t fight her when she showed up in his office. He just told her to dress warm. 

“Josh dances really well, too.” Donna said. 

“Josh has been to a billion things he has to dance at.” the President replied. 

“Yeah, but he won’t admit to ever having to take lessons.” 

“Well, he grew up in Westport, Connecticut. It’s all old money up there. I’m sure he had his share of debutante balls and high class weddings to go to.” 

“It’s hard to think of Josh that way.” Donna frowned. 

“Well, that’s because he’s not that way.” the President replied. “That’s not the stuff he’s interested in. How long does he whine for before he puts on a tuxedo?” 

“He hates getting dressed up.” Donna agreed with a laugh. 

“See. But, that’s probably where he learned to dance. You’ve never asked him?” 

“Well, not really.” Donna hedged. “When I worked here, and we danced at these things, quite honestly, sir, we were too busy making sure we were dancing a respectable distance from each other so no one would think anything was going on, which it wasn’t. So, I don’t think we ever really got to enjoy it.” 

“Oh, Donna. I’m sorry it had to be that way.” 

“It’s better this way, sir. He comes home at night. He barely left the office when I worked there.” 

“Because he had you there.” 

“Well...yeah. That’s what he says.” 

“So, are you enjoying your dancing tonight?” 

“Oh yes, sir.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you, sir. You don’t think I look fat?” 

“Donna.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I am the leader of the free world.” 

“Um...yes, sir.” 

“I am the commander in chief of the strongest military in the world.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I have 12 armed guards wherever I go.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I have a PhD in economics and a Nobel Peace Prize.” 

“Um... yes, sir.” 

“Do not ever ask me if you look fat.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

“The women in my life are beautiful, Donnatella.” the President said as the song began to wind down. “I always think they’re beautiful no matter how they look. Sometimes it’s hard to look at them if they’re hurting, but they are always beautiful to me.” the song ended and he walked her back to the edge where Abbey and Josh had ended up. “You, Donnatella,” the President said bowing over her hand. “Are a beautiful woman in my life.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Donna whispered tearing up. The President turned back to Abbey and lead her to the dance floor. 

“What the hell was that?” Josh demanded confused. 

“The President is really quite charming, Josh.” Donna said wiping away her tears. 

“Oh really?” Josh challenged leading her back out onto the dance floor and pulling her close. “You said I was charming.” 

“Oh, you are.” she nodded. “You’re so charming, Joshua, you’ve made me cry.” 

“You’re crying now, I didn’t do that.” 

“I’m also hormonal.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Fat.” 

“Donna.” 

“Tired.” she acquiesced. “The President said we could both go after he deputizes the not Sam.” 

“Bill.” 

“Is that his name?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Josh said. “But at this point, I should probably learn it.” 

“We were also talking about what a wonderful dancer you are.” 

“Oh, God. Were you?” 

“Uh-huh.” she nodded, dropping her head onto his shoulder. 

“Well, this is pretty easy, Donna. We’re just sort of moving around slowly here.” 

“We’ve dance-danced too.” 

“Oh that stuff.” he grumbled. “My mother made me do that.” 

“Well, it was well worth it.” Donna assured. 

“Not in high school.” 

She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him wide-eyed. “Not now?” 

“Definitely now.” he said softly, and gently guided her head back down. 

He felt her sigh against his shoulder and rubbed her back while they danced. “Thank you for letting me come to the speech.” 

“I wanted to share it with you.” 

“Thank you for wanting that.” 

“Since the day I met you, it’s all I ever wanted, Donna.” he said. “I wanted to share everything with you. You make victories happier and defeats easier to swallow. Everything’s just...better with you.” 

Donna pulled away and looked at him again, her eyes full of tears. “And you’re afraid you’re not as charming as the President?” 

He shrugged like it made no difference to him, but she knew it did. He’d never admit it, but he loved hearing that she loved him the most. 

“You know, I don’t know if I ever officially thanked you for encouraging me to take this job.” she said softly. “For having that kind of faith in me, in us.” 

“The sexual tension was getting to be too much for me. I thought I was going to explode.” 

“Joshua!” 

“It’s true.” he said. “I couldn’t wait another minute.” 

“I’m constantly amazed at your ability to turn any conversation into something sexual.” 

“It’s a talent that I only seem to possess where you’re concerned, my love.” 

“That’s SO not true.” she scoffed. 

“It’s very true.” he nodded with a smile. “It never felt right when I would say anything remotely like that to any other woman. They don’t have the same reaction as you. Sometimes you toss it right back, and sometimes you get all indignant about it.” 

“That’s embarrassing.” she said averting her eyes from his. 

“No, it’s endearing.” he said softly. 

“Really?” she asked bringing her gaze back to his. “You think I’m endearing?” 

“I always have.” 

“I love you, Joshua.” 

“Tell me every day.” 

“I will.” 

She rested her head on his shoulder again, and his arms came around her tighter in more of an embrace than a dance frame. She was the only woman he’d ever found actually endearing. All the little tricks women employed to get what they wanted always seemed adorable coming from her. Oh, he knew when he was getting played by her, but he was never annoyed by it. When Amy did it, he found it manipulative. When Mandy did it, he found it controlling. When CJ tried it, he found it annoying. When Donna did it, he found it engaging. He always caved eventually when she wanted something. Maybe because Donna always offered something in return and none of the other women did that. If he was going to give something up for her, she would, too, usually she traded off work, which to him was the greatest treasure he could get, since it meant more time with her. 

It took him years to realize that he let her do it because he loved her; to realize that it didn’t work with Amy or Mandy because he belonged to Donna. And for a man as independent and career driven as Josh was, a man that endeavored for years to not get too bogged down in romantic entanglements, it was rather stunning to him to find out he already was. She was always there and she cared the most. 

She cared the most to make sure he got better after the shooting. She cared the most to go to Leo when he thought he was losing his grip on his sanity, what she saw as the ultimate betrayal. She had never done that before and she hadn’t done it since. When he was finally thinking clearly again, he had realized how hard that was for her to do. He was always her first loyalty, and while usurping that was actually still maintaining her loyalty, she hadn’t thought so. 

There were other things over the years he could list off. Somewhere along the line, their hearts and subconscious had made that commitment to each other long before their minds figured it out. Maybe it was that first day, he didn’t know. She didn’t believe him when he said that he fell in love with her that first day, but he thought he must have because he’d never let someone with no experience at all work with him on a Presidential campaign. He simply didn’t have that kind of time. But he had found himself making time for her. And there was really only one explanation for that. They belonged together. 

THE END - Epilogue to follow in Chapter 28


	28. You Belong to Me

~Epilogue~ 

Josh looked down at his sleeping wife. She had always looked so beautiful and angelic when she slept. He had always thought so. She had an innocence about her that he had been captivated by since the he met her. An innocence that always made him react differently to her than anyone else. The trust she placed in him from the first day was humbling and it demanded unconditional trust in return, which he was constantly amazed he willingly gave. Josh rarely trusted anyone in politics, save Sam and Leo. He even learned that he couldn’t completely trust the President, though he still gave him his utmost faith and loyalty. 

She’d been sleeping for a while, and she’d likely stay that way. She had a tough night bringing Noah Robert into the world. They’d named their son after both their fathers. Although Josh was assured repeatedly by their doctor that it was a textbook labor and delivery, and that Donna was just fine, the pain involved, despite how normal it supposedly was, would leave Donna at the top of his catering to list for quite a while. He was never able to fully handle when she was sick or in pain. He wasn’t exactly sure why it disturbed him so much, but it did. When she was sick, in pain, or crying, inevitably, it sent him over the edge, and last night, Donna had been all three. Josh was positive at some point, there would have been two patients in the delivery room, but somehow, he summoned the strength from somewhere and remained not only vertical, but involved and supportive. 

His gaze moved from his wife, to his son, sleeping in his arms. Noah had dark hair and when he caught a brief glimpse of him earlier with his eyes open, they looked to be the same crystal blue as his mother’s. He had read that most babies were born with blue eyes and that they could change color over the next few weeks, but he hoped that they stayed that way. Donna’s eyes were one of the things he loved most about her. When they sparkled at him, whether through tears or happiness, he always found himself doing ridiculous things for her that he hadn’t done for any other woman or assistant, like promising to buy her shoes for working overtime, or making a shady deal with a Congressional lawyer to save her from prosecution for perjury. 

No matter how long Josh looked at little Noah, he couldn’t decide who he looked like. From one angle, Josh could swear that Noah looked just like him, but then, from another angle, he’d think he looked just like Donna. How was that even possible? How could one person look like two different people that weren’t even related? He assumed that it must be features of Noah’s that stuck out and made him think that way. 

Josh often thought that he was fierce in his love for Donna. He assumed that either one of his Stanleys would kill to delve into that with him. It probably stemmed from what Leo called his guilt that everyone he loved was going to die or was in some other way doomed, that when Donna proved to be a consistent presence, he became obsessed with ensuring nothing ever happened to her. 

What surprised him more was those feelings immediately flowed to Noah. Donna he had to get to know before those feelings developed; they went to Noah instantly. He couldn’t fathom how this little being, who hadn’t done anything yet but cause his mother a lot of pain and swearing, could instantly be deserving of such devotion, but lo and behold, he was. Josh was sure that there was nothing this little boy could do that he wouldn’t forgive....even vote Republican, though he figured that would literally break his heart. 

He found this time peaceful; like he could tell this kid anything and his secrets would be kept safe. After all, who’s a baby going to tell? Should he confess to his new son that he was really just flying by the seat of his pants? Should he confess that he hadn’t started a college fund for him yet? That he could teach him about baseball, but he didn’t know what he was going to teach him about girls, since he was notoriously bad at that particular subject? What if he let the kid down? What if he missed a t-ball game because he was stuck at work? What if he didn’t buy him the right shoes or wasn’t the best help with a science project? Would Noah hate him? 

Well, at one point, he probably would, Josh supposed. Wasn’t that a normal stage of development? But, what if Josh really was out of touch when Noah was a teenager and didn’t understand the things he was going through? Then what? What if this little boy turned out to be a jerk, despite he and Donna doing their best to ensure that didn’t happen? 

“Are you trying to figure it all out now, Joshua?” came a tired voice from the bed. Josh looked over in surprise to find his wife smiling at him through heavy eyes. 

“How did you know that?” he asked incredulously. 

“I know you.” she smiled. 

“What if I’m not good enough?” he asked. 

“You’re his father.” Donna replied. “All you have to do is be there.” 

“I’m not so sure.” 

“You can only take it one day at a time, Josh.” Donna said. “If you try to make a road map now, you’ll go nuts worrying about the day you have to teach him to drive.” 

“I didn’t even think about that!” Josh exclaimed. 

“See?” Donna chuckled. “Put him down and come lay by me. You should get some rest, too. Everyone’s going to be coming to see us today.” 

“I don’t want to.” Josh confessed. “I want to hold him for a little while longer.” 

“You should sleep while you can.” 

“I know, but...” 

“Josh, do you have any idea how painful it will be for me to get out of this bed and MAKE you put him down?” she demanded. 

That did it. “You’re right.” Josh sighed. “I’ll be right over.” 

“Good boy.” she smiled and closed her eyes again. 

Josh moved softly over to the hospital bassinette and gently laid Noah down inside of it. He leaned over and kissed his son lightly on his forehead. “You belong to me, too.” 

~FINIT~


End file.
